<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Things Hidden by anewyorklovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849656">All Things Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewyorklovely/pseuds/anewyorklovely'>anewyorklovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angel Harry, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fallen Angel Louis, Fluff, Good Omens AU, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Swearing, Pining, Podfic Welcome, drug mention, fade to black pg 13 scene, nothing is overly violent or graphic in any sense, shameless use of the rose and dagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewyorklovely/pseuds/anewyorklovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think they’ll survive out there?” he nodded to the vast desert surrounding the garden. There was nothing out there, but now it was the angels’ and demons’ job to create the world. The original blank canvas laid before him in all its terrifying glory.</p>
<p>“Well, they might need some help,” he finally turned back in, but in events like the literal demolition of paradise, he assumed that he can take some time to himself. Louis looked the angel up and down from the curly brown hair blowing in the sweltering breeze to the tips of his white wings that grazed the ground. </p>
<p>“you mean help them on Earth?”</p>
<p>"Those humans will definitely need help,” they watched Adam and Eve begin their trek to nowhere.</p>
<p>“That would be amazing,” a smile crossed his face slowly. Louis continued to watch him as he stared off at the humans.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we’ve ever met before,” Louis waited until the angel turned to look at him, “I’m Louis,”</p>
<p>“Harry,” the angel bowed his head slightly in recognition.</p>
<p>“Well, Harry, we have a lot of work to do,” Louis looked back to the humans.</p>
<p>or the Good Omens AU where Louis is a fallen angel who falls for an angel and has to save the world in the meantime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>harry + louis dystopian fic fest round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam and Eve walked around the garden slowly investigating every inch and atom that created the everlasting god-given paradise. Louis watched in awe as the first two humans explored the beginning of their lives. He laughed as he watched Adam poke the moss on the rocks by the eastern trees with such vivid curiosity. Eve busied herself with the stream and the silverfish that leaped out of the water. She fell back when a small fish jumped right in front of her nose and crawled her way from the stream to the rocks that Adam was still discovering.</p><p>Louis crept out from the tree he was hiding behind to get a closer look. Only certain angels were allowed to interact with the humans and Louis wished to be one of them. He continued to watch them discover more of the garden slowly from the trees to the streams to the flowers. Louis sighed as he sat down against a large rock hidden behind tall grass. Adam and Eve were learning life and Louis was falling in love with God's creation. He thought it couldn’t get better after the invention of the rose. He loved the color and the smell so much that he once sat in the garden and braided them into his wings. He glanced over at the patch of rose bushes and smiled softly. He enjoyed seeing them in all their beauty.</p><p>He gazed out over the rest of Eden. He spotted the rabbits and remembered how long the angels took inventing them. They wanted so many things in a bundle of fluff and every time Louis passed by their work table, he would beg for updates until he got a glimpse. The one time they showed him their progress, he laughed until tears came to his eyes. There, on the white table, sat a gray ball of fluff with no legs or arms or anything. It was a sphere of fur. Louis looked back on that every time he needed a pick me up or just wanted to laugh.</p><p>Across the garden, butterflies made their way through stopping at every patch of flowers. Louis shuffled closer to the roses to get a close up of their work. A butterfly strayed away from the rest and came over to Louis. He went still as the little bug landed on his nose. Everything ceased to exist to Louis and nothing mattered anymore because a butterfly chose him. He was overwhelmed with excitement and after a few seconds, the butterfly flew away. He decided to put butterfly above the rabbit on his list of favorite creations.</p><p>The garden was surrounded by tall walls covered in vines of flowers. They were designed to keep everything bad out. The angels spent so long making sure that Adam and Eve remained protected from the outside world. Louis always wondered why they stopped at the garden and why not make the rest of the world like Eden. An angel once explained to Louis that some things are a work in progress even in the garden. He figured that the world will one day have butterflies, streams, roses, and humans.<br/>

</p>
<p>He liked to contemplate what his life would be like when the earth is completed. He knew that roses would line the place he would call home, but he could never think past that. Louis laid down in the grass playing with the blades and listening to the stream. He still kept an eye on the humans as they stared at a fawn that Louis wasn’t too fond of and suggested several updates. He was always ignored due to his title of “Angel of All Things Hidden,” he worked on the night time animals and creatures that preferred the shadows. Except all his creations would get turned down or stolen by the daytime crew. He has wanted to ask for a promotion to work with humans, but the courage never came.</p><p>Adam and Eve suddenly came to a stop at an apple tree and Eve reached up, but God’s voice suddenly interrupted, “Stop! You must not eat the fruit from this tree,”</p><p>Louis rose slightly from his hiding spot, confusion evident on his face, “what is she talking about?” Louis crept closer to try and hear better.</p><p>“This is the forbidden fruit,” the tree glowed slightly for emphasis, “you must never touch the apples from this tree,”</p><p>Adam and Eve remained silent as God vanished. Louis thought back to every meeting and detail about Eden and forbidden apples were never on the list. Once the humans moved on from the tree, Louis did some investigating. He tried to find signs of work in progress or anything that would stop the humans from being allowed to eat the apples. He circled the tree, he climbed it and even looked around it hoping to find some kind of explanation.</p><p>Footsteps approached the tree and Louis took his queue to hide, “Actually,” the voice belonged to Liam, God’s right hand Angel, “I think the apple is the perfect beginner test,” he gestured to the tree, “it’s tempting, but it doesn’t scream for attention. It’ll be in the back of the humans’ mind thanks to your addition of the curiosity trait,”</p><p>“Thank you, Liam, you always know what to say,” God’s voice sounded soft as she spoke with her favorite angel.</p><p>“You should never doubt yourself,” Liam’s voice sounded like the word pride.</p><p>“Then you think the second test will suffice?”</p><p>“Oh, of course, once you forbid all fruit, the humans will be forced to grow their own food activating that independent trait you threw in there. Hopefully, they learn how to garden,” Liam chuckled.</p><p>“One month until the next test begins,” God looked at the tree for a second and then walked away with Liam on her heels reading a schedule for the rest of the day.</p><p>Louis let out his breath and eased his way out of his hiding spot. He walked to the exit of the garden and thought of God’s words and her plan. He knew it wasn’t right to test humans in the paradise that was built for them. God and the angels worked so hard on mankind. Why would God want to ruin that? What would the punishment be? Louis swiftly left the garden and entered Heaven. He kept his head down as he walked through the hall of pillars. Angels busied themselves with their creations or plans and Louis almost screamed. Everything that they were working for, this Garden of Eden, was for nothing.</p><p>Louis’ paced relentlessly across the marble floor. His wings grazed the ground with each step that he took. He ran his hands through his hair grasping for anything to calm his nerves.</p><p>“Louis, the Angel of All Things Hidden, I can hear your worrying,” Louis stopped in his path at her voice.</p><p>“This isn’t right,” Louis’ voice wavered and his eyes sank to the floor, “what you’re doing to them is wrong,”</p><p>There was a long silence, “I’m testing them. Don’t you see it? They have to prove that they belong here,”</p><p>“Why?” Louis began pacing again, “you made them! It’s your job to keep them safe and provided for,” Louis’ hands moved as he spoke, “a forbidden apple tree? Of all things? It’s a petty test that literally means nothing. Would you do the same for the animals in the garden,”</p><p>“They could never comprehend-”</p><p>“But you still made them! These humans are your creations and you test them with this tree, but I know that isn’t it,” Louis stood glowering at God.</p><p>“What have you heard?” her voice became stronger,</p><p>“Soon you’ll ban every fruit in the garden and claim they must make their own. That’s ridiculous! You want them to fail!”</p><p>“I do not,” she bellowed and each syllable echoed against the marble.</p><p>“Then call off these tests,” Louis’ voice softened, “you know it’s unpassable. You made them this way,” Louis smiled to himself, “you made them curious and independent,” his love for humans showed through slightly.</p><p>“There’s too much to this that you don’t understand,” God paused, “they were never mine, to begin with,”</p><p>Confusion covered Louis’s face, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Satan,” God paused again, obviously questioning whether or not Louis should know, “had a hand in their creation. They’re not mine,”</p><p>Louis’ demeanor sank, “how could you?” Louis’ heart broke. God made a deal with the devil and created humans. He felt sick at the fact that God would let evil have life, the life that the angels spent so long creating, perfecting.</p><p>“Excuse me?” God was becoming angry at the defiance of a low ranking angel who was not meant for more than the creation of a cowardly raccoon.</p><p>“Life. Pure life. Ruined because you wanted to mess with the devil because you think this is a game, but it’s not it’s life,” he wanted to cry, “and you gave it away to literal evil!” Louis was shouting and tears threatened to fall, but he was too angry, too frustrated with God and her plan to ruin life.</p><p>“It’s two humans in a small garden. It’s hardly anything,”</p><p>Louis wanted to throw something, “How dare you?” his face was red and his hands were curled into fists, “you always tell us to treat our creation with delicacy, for it is life and life is precious. You taught us that! You drilled those words into our minds and we worked relentlessly for perfection,” Louis could barely breathe, “we put everything into this garden because it is the seed of earth and all of life,” he felt like the world was crashing around him, “we thought we were working for you and this beautiful plan of creation, but we’re working for Satan too and whatever plan he wants because you made a deal with him,”</p><p>“You could never understand. You don’t look at the big picture. Earth is a middle ground. Heaven and Hell are superior in every way and the middle ground is ours to share and create,” God tried to calm her voice, “we took different sections after we learned how powerful Satan had become. It was easier, but then one of my angels invented humans and when Satan and I met for an update, he saw the draft and made some fixes. He said we should split it and see what happens. He suggested the tests as a way to prove whether or not they are godly beings or just...human,” God sighed, “I knew they would fail once the devil put in curiosity, it was over,”</p><p>“But I thought-”</p><p>“What? that it was amazing to be curious? What else was I supposed to say when everyone started to question it?”</p><p>“The truth,” Louis could barely hear his own voice.</p><p>“How do you get all of the angels to just agree to work for the devil? You don’t,” God paused, “the middle ground is just middle ground where our creation go and are tested until everlasting life or eternal torture,” God shrugged, “that’s life,”<br/>
Louis’ head shot up, “Life?” he could hold nothing back, “that’s not life. Life is beautiful and precious and meant to flourish, not be challenged and threatened! You can’t do that-”</p><p>“That’s enough,” her voice cracked the marble, “I am God. I decide what is what and who is who. I get to do that not you,”</p><p>“Apparently, Satan gets a say too,”</p><p>God looked taken back, but regained her demeanor, “Louis you are sentenced to Hell where you will live your life as a fallen angel, a demon. You will aid in the devil’s creations instead of mine. I hope you understand your punishment,”</p><p>Louis fell to his knees, “no, please, no, I’ll listen,” tears fell from the angel’s eyes, “please, I want to help the humans, please,” begging had no impact on God herself.</p><p>“Louis, leave,” God turned away and vanished leaving Louis abandoned on the broken marble floor.</p><p>A low rumble sounded from the clouds and the ground underneath him gave way. Louis fell to Hell as his wings failed to fly and his hands reached out for something that would never come to save him. It all happened in slow motion as Louis watched heaven fade from his view. The world seemed to swallow around him as the pearl white gleam dimmed to nothing. He fell through gray clouds while lightning surrounded him. The thunder was deafening and the screaming wind filled his ears.</p><p>The bedrock cracked when Louis crashed into it. He laid there in a random cavern in the middle of hell. There was a large hole in the top where he fell through. Water trickled down the sides of the cave creating a constant dripping sound. He covered his face as he cried. The tears didn’t stop and he began to whimper, begging for this to not be real. He was in hell. Punished by God herself.</p><p>He didn’t move until he heard a searing sound and the smell of smoke. He sat up quickly and frantically looked around the small cavern. The burning sound got stronger and it wasn’t until he felt it that he realized what was happening. He ran to a small puddle of water to see. His wings were burning black. Red lines of fire made their way up his feathers. His vision went cloudy with pain and tears as the fire consumed his angel wings and left him with seared charcoal ones that smelled of smoke. Louis covered his mouth and choked back a sob. He didn’t believe it. God would never do this to an angel. He backed himself into a corner and tried to hide from the cavern. There was no grass to lay in, or rabbits to laugh at, there were no humans and the air didn’t smell of roses. The hole where Louis fell through closed up and he was left in darkness.</p><p>~</p><p>He didn’t leave the cavern for days or what he assumed were days, but he couldn’t be sure. It was constant darkness and Louis felt as though he was drowning in the sound of dripping water. His wings no longer seared or smelled of smoke, but they no longer smelled like the roses he loved to wear.</p><p>Louis barely moved from his curled up position against the cavern wall, too afraid to step into darkness. He missed Eden with every second that passed. At first, he didn’t allow himself to think of the garden, but time went on and it was the only memory that provided comfort. He let his head bang against the wall behind him and pretended it was the rock by the stream instead. He ran his hands across the cave floor and tried to feel the blades of grass. He took a deep breath and promised himself that roses scented the air with their deep red petals. He refused to open his eyes.</p><p>The loneliness never bothered him before. He was mostly alone in Heaven and in Eden. The other angels looked down on him because he never moved up in rank. He was always left behind and forgotten. The angels he worked with would befriend him and then get promoted and move on to better. Louis asked why he was always stuck in the shadows and hidden, but he never got an answer. The thought dawned on him that maybe it was practice for this as if God had always known what she wanted to do to Louis or that he would step out of line. She was God. She knew all.</p><p>There was a low rumbling sound outside the cavern as if thunder had snuck underground. Louis rose quickly preparing himself for whatever was about to come through the wall.</p><p>There was a loud explosion and Louis dove back to the ground. Debris and dust covered the compact cavern. Louis coughed and sputtered waiting for the air to clear. He was greeted by two figures standing a few feet away. A dim light shone through barely illuminating any surface.</p><p>“We got news about a … a fallen angel who fought god. That you?” The one figure asked. He looked human except for the green veins showing under his grayish skin.</p><p>Louis thought to himself for a moment. He had two choices: deny and say he’s on God’s side or agree and take the title of fallen angel giving him the reputation he needed to survive. He thought back to the garden and it all came crashing down on him. He had a plan to get back at God and joining the demons would set Louis on a track back to Earth and away from Heaven and Hell. He had to play his cards right if he wanted the job he was sure they would give him.</p><p>Louis stood slowly and took his time wiping the dust off himself, “Name’s Louis,” he looked the demon in the eyes, “and I’m the fallen angel who told God to go fuck herself,” he smirked at the end of his statement and he felt a part of himself leave, but maybe it was for the best. There was no reminiscing in Hell.</p><p>“Follow us, Louis,” the second demon looked as if skin and muscle combined to make a red and white mess that made Louis sick to look at.</p><p>“You have a lot to learn and even more to share,” the green-veined demon led the way to a large cavern type of room with a black table in the middle of the room. Louis recognized it as a work desk meant for creations. The ones in heaven were white or gold depending on the level of importance. Louis only ever worked on a white one, but he would occasionally drop by the gold ones to see what the high ranking angels were making. They allowed him to look, but never touch. His favorite part was when a project was just beginning. He loved seeing everyone throw their ideas out and strive towards something new.</p><p>“What do you want to know?” Louis didn’t look at the demons, but instead glared at the table and held his hands tightly in front of him.</p><p>“What can you tell us?” the green-veined demon responded.</p><p>“That’s too vague,” Louis still didn’t look up, “you must ask questions. I was there for a while and that's an understatement. I’m not here to write a report,”</p><p>The demon took some time to phrase the question he wanted answered the most, “What is God currently working on?”</p><p>Louis stopped to think and choose his words carefully. He wanted to expose enough to get back to the garden and do his own work. He wanted to shock God and stopping her plans was the best way he knew, “you know the humans?” the demons nodded, “well, god has some tests for them, silly stuff, you know?” the demons looked confused, “that’s okay, I just need to make sure these tests don’t work out. Can’t have God winning, can we?” the demons shook their heads, “she told them not to eat from an apple tree and I think we should go up there and make sure those,” Louis forced a face of disgust, “humans most definitely fail,”</p><p>The demons looked at each other, “this is bigger than we thought. We were expecting some minor projects that you could mess with, but this human business is out of our hands. We’re gonna have to take you to Head Demon,”<br/>
Louis hid his fear with a grin, “lovely,” he knew the only way back to Earth was showing how vital he was to the operation.</p><p>They walked swiftly through the tunnel and Louis kept his head down. He heard the groaning of passing demons as they worked. He smelled the fires that burned in the most random places. Louis glanced up as a demon bumped shoulders with him, well, a demon bumped Louis’ shoulder with what should have been another shoulder. Louis went back to staring at the floor trying to get the disfigured creature out of his mind.</p><p>They walked for another minute or two until they came to a wall of fire, “this is the entrance to Head Demon’s cave,” the green-veined demon explained.</p><p>“Thanks very much, fellas,” Louis stared at the wall of fire but didn’t move.</p><p>“What are you just standing there for?”</p><p>“Exciting isn’t it?” Louis turned back to them and smiled, “never seen Hellfire before,” he was terrified. He didn’t know if he would make it through.</p><p>“Well, hurry up! He’s waiting,”</p><p>Louis nodded and slowly walked to the fire. He held his breath as he stepped through to the other side. He felt no pain, just heat. He exhaled as his feet touched the bedrock on the other side.<br/>
“Who goes there?” a voice yelled from somewhere in the cavern.</p><p>“Heard you were looking for,” Louis paused for dramatics, “a fallen angel,”</p><p>The figure revealed himself from the darkness, “yes, we were notified earlier about an angel that,” the demon stopped in front of Louis, “fought God,” the demon just looked like an old man with claw marks down his face.<br/>
“That’s me,” Louis stood confidently.</p><p>“And my moronic minions couldn’t handle you?”</p><p>“Actually, they said the information I possess is far too important,”</p><p>“And what information is that?” the demon began walking away slowly toward his work table.</p><p>“I have some information on the humans,”</p><p>The Head Demon stopped his movements abruptly, “I heard that you weren’t high ranking. I thought your title was Angel of All Things Hidden. How do you have anything important about the demons?”</p><p>“Why would God tell you the truth? She would be giving away such a,” he searched for the perfect word, “vital piece to her plan. Of course, she would try to stick me down here and keep me away. I’m too precious to be hidden and she knows it,” he wished it were true, but God did tell the truth, Louis was a low ranking, unimportant angel.</p><p>“So, you have something to tell me about the humans?”</p><p>“No, I have something I want to do about the humans,” Louis made his way over to the work table and leaned against it.</p><p>“Explain,”</p><p>“God has made this test for the humans,” Louis chose his words carefully, “she told them not to eat the apples off a certain tree,” the demon looked confused, “silly? Yes, I know, but it is a test none the less, and it’s a test I want them to fail,”</p><p>The demon thought visibly, “how do you plan on doing this?”</p><p>Louis dragged his hand across the edge of the table, “temptation,” he looked at the demon trying to maintain his facade. He was so close to his plan that he could hardly breathe.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I need to get back to that,” he made a face of disgust, “Garden of Eden, and I need to talk to Adam and Eve,”</p><p>“They’ll never listen to a demon,” he scoffed and glared at Louis.</p><p>“No, they won’t, but what about a,” Louis thought quickly. He thought about the shadows and darkness about hiding and sneaking away, “snake,”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“A snake,” Louis waved his hand over the work table to reveal his design. It hissed and slithered around while the demon watched in awe.</p><p>“You made this,” the demon reached down and gently stroked the snake in bewilderment.</p><p>“Just a little something,” Louis looked down at his creation with pride, “work in progress,” Louis shrugged, “there’s more where that came from,”</p><p>“This is amazing,” the demon smiled, “I think the humans will hate it,”</p><p>“Eventually, but for now, it just needs to be tempting,” Louis held his hand out to the snake and watched it climb his arm before disappearing behind his wings.</p><p>“That’s it? You go up there, tell the humans to eat an apple and come back,”</p><p>“If you don’t mind,” Louis forced a smile, “I would love to watch Eden collapse to nothing after the humans fail,”</p><p>“All that hard work from the angels and you want to watch it burn,”</p><p>Louis put his hand over his heart, “it would bring me so much joy,”</p><p>“Alright, Louis, you are assigned to Eden and its demise,” The demon nodded curtly and walked back into the shadows. Louis stayed there for a few seconds trying to find comfort in something or anything. He left when he found nothing.</p><p>The green-veined demon was waiting for him outside the wall of fire, “Louis, I’m here to bring you to Eden,”</p><p>“Thanks...uh...buddy,” Louis grimaced.</p><p>“Everyone calls me Greenie because demons like mean nicknames and don’t bother remembering anything personal about someone,” the demon shrugged and continued to stare at a spot next to Louis’ head.</p><p>Louis tried not to show his concern, “noted,” but the second Greenie turned his head Louis mouthed “wow” and followed a few steps behind.</p><p>“It’s just a little ways up,” Greenie said after leading Louis through several tunnels, “you can fly,” he gestured to Louis’ wings, “if you want,”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Louis’ wings fluttered in preparation, “thanks, Greenie,”</p><p>The demon looked confused, “you’re welcome?”</p><p>“Oh, right, I forgot,” Louis laughed, “no manners,”</p><p>Greenie kept the confused look on his face, “unless they’re sarcastic, but otherwise, no, manners aren’t a thing here,”</p><p>“Alright,” Louis looked around, “then fuck you, I guess?”</p><p>“Hey! Fuck you, too,” Greenie took the insult seriously and Louis hoped his plan worked, so he could spend the least amount of time in Hell as possible.</p><p>“See ya, buddy,” Louis spread his wings and shot up to the hole of light hundreds of feet up. He tried not to breathe the air of Hell as he flew away from the fire. Excitement shook him to his core and he almost bumped into a wall due to not focusing.</p><p>When Louis surfaced, he was right outside the wall to the garden. He steadied himself before flying up and resting on the ledge to look over Eden. He scanned for the tree and then Adam and Eve. Louis spotted them a little distance from the stream only a short walk to the tree. Louis smiled to himself before searching the area for any threats. He didn’t see any guardian angels or brooding security, the low level in angels in charge of the patrol, or God. She never really spent much time in the Garden. She preferred Heaven and Louis always thought it was because she was hard at work, but it turned out Earth was never hers to roam.</p><p>Louis decided that it wasn’t time for contemplation. He had a job to do. He did one more scan before swooping down to the tall grass near the stream. Adam and Eve were lying beside it enjoying their paradise. Louis held back for a second wondering if he should follow through. He stayed hidden and watched Eve run her fingers gently through the cool water as Adam hummed a tune under his breath. Louis wanted to turn back and leave, but he knew that God was going to make them fail anyway and make Earth a playground for their creations. She had her plan and this Garden was always temporary. Louis knew that if he wanted to avoid Hell and exist on Earth, he had to do this.</p><p>Louis took the form of the snake and slithered his way to Adam and Eve. They both jumped when they saw him, “What’s this?” Eve bent down close to Louis.</p><p>Adam held her back, “I don’t know, but we can’t trust it,”</p><p>“God created this garden for us,” she placed her hand on Adam’s chest, “we must trust her and her beautiful creations,” she gestured to Louis and guilt choked him.</p><p>“You’re right,” Adam sighed, “what does it want?”</p><p>“Maybe to show us something?” Eve suggested. Her voice smooth and gentle. Louis nodded and slowly slithered away. They followed behind him a few steps back. Louis led them to the forbidden tree.</p><p>“This is the forbidden fruit,” Adam looked confused, “why did you lead us here?”</p><p>Louis climbed the tree and wrapped himself around a branch with two apples dangling perfectly within reach, “I don’t understand,” Eve spoke slowly, “why would you want us to take the fruit?”</p><p>“Eve, we should leave,” Adam grabbed her arm and softly tugged her away from the tree, “this could be a trap,”</p><p>“Why would there be a trap in God’s perfect creation?” Eve didn’t sound angry or frustrated. She just wanted to understand the snake’s intentions.</p><p>“Eve, let’s go,” Adam tugged again and Eve ripped her arm free.</p><p>“No, I think we should listen to what this…creature has to say,” Louis stared at Eve with admiration. Part of him wished this fight and her strength was for a good reason. He wanted her to be right and prove to God that humans are worthy of Heavenly protection.</p><p>“We’ve never seen such a creature,” Adam tried to reason.</p><p>“We haven’t been here long,”</p><p>“Step away from the tree and those are God’s orders,” Adam pointed his finger at her in a desperate way to get his point across.</p><p>“You can leave, but I want to stay,” Adam went to fight back, “go. I’ll meet you by the stream. I just want to figure out what he wants,”</p><p>Adam sighed, “don’t,” he started walking away, “just don’t do anything stupid,”</p><p>Eve nodded, “I’ll be there soon,” Adam finally left, and Eve looked to Louis, “now, what is it that you want?” Louis nudged the apple and looked back at her, hoping she would understand. She shook her head, “I couldn’t possibly,” she still smiled at him, “God, said no,”</p><p>“But what if God didn’t have to know?” Louis answered.</p><p>“You talk!” her eyebrows shot up and she covered her mouth in shock, “none of the other animals here talk. I’ve asked so many times to please create at least one animal that talks, but they always make creatures that make weird noises and I never know what they’re saying or what to answer,”</p><p>Louis smiled at her excitement but knew he needed to stay on task, “try the apple, Eve. I know you’re hungry, and the other fruit isn’t nearly as good, so try it,”</p><p>Eve took a second to compose herself, “but God-”</p><p>“She doesn’t have to know,”</p><p>“You’re very tempting,” Eve reached up and plucked the apple from the branch, “I hope you’re right,”</p><p>“Trust me,” Louis smiled as she took a bite of the fruit.</p><p>“Adam! Come here!” Louis was shocked at her sudden outburst. Eve chewed slowly and closed her eyes as she swallowed.</p><p>Adam came running over, “Eve, what did you do?” he looked panicked as he approached her.</p><p>“Try it,” Eve pushed the apple towards him.</p><p>“Why? How could you do this? We had one rule!” Adam took the apple from her.</p><p>“Just try it. She won’t know,” Eve looked like she was in bliss from just the single bite. She watched Adam slowly lift the apple to his mouth.</p><p>“Eve, this is wrong,”</p><p>“It’s paradise. Nothing is wrong,” Eve pushed Adam’s hand to his mouth and let him take his own bite. His eyes went wide and he chewed slowly to taste every second that the fruit was in his mouth.</p><p>“Well, my work is done here,” Louis spoke swiftly and before Adam could react to the talking snake, Louis turned back to his fallen angel form.</p><p>Adam and Eve stood shocked and stared at him, “you tricked us,” Adam muttered, “she trusted you,” he took a step back, “and I listened,” he continued backing away from Louis who kept a bored expression on his face. He couldn’t let his emotions show when he needed to remain strong and hold his demeanor. Adam sat down on the grass and stared at the ground.</p><p>“I’ve seen you before,” Eve said in her graceful voice, “what happened to your pretty wings?”</p><p>Louis’ smile faltered, “got a makeover,”</p><p>Eve looked sad and that hurt Louis more than Adam’s anger, “now what?” She made gentle eye contact with Louis.</p><p>“You wait for God. She probably knows by now,” Louis looked away from Eve and out into the garden.</p><p>“Will you be here when she comes?”</p><p>“No, I’m going to leave now,” Louis looked to the wall where he plans on staying to watch the end of Eden.</p><p>“What about taking credit for,” she gestures to the abandoned apple, “all of this?”</p><p>“She’ll know it was me,” Louis smiled softly, “I'm sure of it,” Louis pictured the rage in his head of God finding out that it was him and not her who ruined humans. He knew that it was overall what she wanted because Eden was just a trial run, but he wanted her to know it was him.</p><p>Footsteps approached the tree and Louis took that as his queue to leave. He flew to the wall at the edge of the garden and watched as God spoke to the humans. She looked calm as she pointed to the apple and questioned Eve.</p><p>Louis crossed his arms smugly as he watched the scene play out. He caused the end of Eden and the beginning of the real world. It was bound to happen considering God herself wanted the humans to fail, but Louis actually did it. Hell was going to love this and Heaven would hate him. It was just what he needed to get leverage. He wanted to work on Earth alongside mankind and he finally had what he needed to get that position.</p><p>There were soft footsteps next to him, “it’s sad, really,”</p><p>Louis looked over and spotted an angel, “which part? Waste of work or literally destroying paradise to live in a world unprotected?”</p><p>The angel scrunched his nose in thought, “everything,” he turned to Louis, “right now, everything is just sad,” the angel turned to look back at the garden where Adam and Eve stood before God and heard their sentencing.</p><p>“I would use the word disappointing,” Louis sighed and stared at the angel. His hair brushed the tops of his shoulders and the wind tangled the thick curls. His jaw was locked in concentration and hands kept limp at his sides. Louis had never seen him before, “and what exactly is your job, angel?”</p><p>“I protect the gates,” he looked to Louis shortly, “I keep evil out, or so, I tried,” the angel focused on the garden before him as the humans exited reluctantly. Louis couldn’t help the guilt that came over him.</p><p>“It was bound to happen,” he knew an angel would never believe a word against God, “she wanted this. The garden was temporary. It was all a test,”</p><p>The angel didn’t acknowledge anything he had said, “do you think they’ll survive out there?” he nodded to the vast desert surrounding the garden. There was nothing out there, but now it was the angels’ and demons’ job to create the world. The original blank canvas laid before him in all its terrifying glory. Part of him wished to still be an angel at a work table creating creatures and beauty like the rabbit or the rose. There was another part of him that wanted to rewind the clock and pretend that he never heard that conversation in the garden where it all went wrong. The rest of him wanted to be on earth with his own worktable of neither gold or white or black. He didn’t want the rank or the title, he just wanted to create. However, Hell was his reality and he had a plan already in play.</p><p>“Well, they might need some help,” he finally turned back in, but in events like the literal demolition of paradise, he assumed that he can take some time to himself. Louis looked the angel up and down from the curly brown hair blowing in the sweltering breeze to the tips of his white wings that grazed the ground, “I think you know what I mean,”</p><p>His face lit up, “you mean help them on Earth?”</p><p>“Well as long as the boss says it’s fine, those humans will definitely need help,” they watched Adam and Eve begin their trek to nowhere.</p><p>“That would be amazing,” a smile crossed his face slowly and it was nice to see in the midst of all the horrible things occurring. Louis continued to watch him as he stared off at the humans.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ve ever met before,” Louis waited until the angel turned to look at him, “I’m Louis,”</p><p>“Harry,” the angel bowed his head slightly in recognition.</p><p>“Well, Harry, we have a lot of work to do,” Louis looked back to the humans and Harry did the same.</p><p>There was a rumbling sound behind them and they quickly prepared their wings for flight. The sound shook the earth and made the walls tremble. Harry and Louis turned slowly back to the garden. The scene before them was horrifying. Eden was crumbling to dust and everything within was falling apart. The stream dried and the fish flailed on the dirt until the ground swallowed the entire area. The trees broke in half and crashed against the grove of grass. Louis looked to Harry and saw the panic evident on his face. He wanted to say something to comfort the angel who looked as if he lost everything, but no words came out.</p><p>Louis saw the rabbits running around diving between pieces of fallen debris. He looked to the butterflies trying to escape by flying up, but they turned to dust before they had the chance. The deer and their fawns leaped wildly around in an attempt to survive, but they too crashed and fell to dust. Louis had to look away. He couldn’t watch all the creatures that the angels spent so long creating, disappear. He knew it was his fault and guilt already had a permanent home in him, but God was going to do it anyway and Louis was already in Hell.</p><p>Louis decided to take a look at Harry, and he regretted it instantly. Harry had his hands running through his hair. His eyes raked over the garden, but never settled on an animal, plant, or any creation. He looked lost and scared, and Louis hated that he caused it. He went to reach out to Harry but remembered that no angel would ever take comfort from a demon and Louis doubted that he had anything comforting to say.</p><p>He turned back to Eden and spotted the roses, his favorite. The creation he considered the most beautiful and spent the most time just staring at. He felt like the petals filled his lungs and he held back every tear that threatened to fall. He looked to Harry and then back to the roses and waved his hand swiftly through the air. The rose stems became covered in thorns. He watched them sink to dust, but knew that his addition would remain in the final product on Earth. He figured that a rose needs a dagger to defend itself from the world. Something so beautiful should never be left to its own.</p><p>The final pieces disappeared and silence replaced the chaos. Harry settled on the ground next to Louis. They only needed a second to steady themselves before either of them spoke, “I’m going to speak with God and ask about taking up Earth duty,” Harry didn’t look away from the Garden as he spoke.</p><p>“You might want to wait until she is in a better mood,” Louis glanced at the angel.</p><p>“Still, I’ll see to it,”</p><p>“Alright, angel. Good luck,” Louis was left standing there staring at the debris of paradise. He didn’t want to go back to Hell, but he knew that in order to make it back to Earth, he had to play the part of the fallen angel.</p><p>Louis slowly made his way back to hell. He took each step as if he had no place to be at all. He tried to stop himself from thinking about the garden. He didn’t want to remember any of the details. He loved those creatures with all he had and then he lost them, but he did it to himself. There was no way to go back. He could never beg for forgiveness. He knew that God wanted Eden to fall, but he never found out if she wanted it to happen like that. Perhaps, she truly wanted to do it herself instead of Louis. Maybe Satan knew the whole time. Louis was just a pawn in their game, but he wasn’t even his own piece; he was a part of the pawn. He wasn’t important enough to have his own square.</p><p>He came to the entrance and glanced down the long dark hole. Louis took a deep breath and looked at the sun. He could just not go back. He could hide out here and join the humans and possibly help them survive. The hole stared at him dauntingly, but Louis couldn’t move. The wind whistled roughly against his wings as he created the courage to dive deep into the depths of Hell.</p><p>Louis took one last look around and jumped. His wings took the air and glided him down to the hot tunnels. The fire could be smelt before he even touched the ground. He heard the demons hard at work preparing to torment the world. Before he could find his way to the Head Demon’s office, he heard a loud clapping sound, followed by a harsh voice.</p><p>“Well done,” the voice bellowed, “Eden is gone and the world is a free for all,” it was Greenie and he seemed excited for once instead of confused.</p><p>“You heard already?” Louis was shocked that Hell got word so quickly when usually news traveled slowly especially to lower-ranking demons.</p><p>“The second Eve put the apple in her mouth, we were already celebrating,” Greenie patted Louis on the back, “come on, I'll take you to the Head Demon,”</p><p>The tunnels passed quickly and this time, Louis focused more on what each one looked like and which one led where. He heard the wall of fire before he saw it. Greenie gave him a little push and Louis tumbled through the fire wall.</p><p>“Louis,” the Head Demon was standing there ready to greet him, “you’re plan worked,”</p><p>“Wasn’t too hard,” Louis shrugged and kept a small smirk on his lips, “humans are kind of stupid,”</p><p>“Well, God does make mistakes,” the two of them laughed briefly and Louis waited for the right moment, “you got any other genius ideas, Louis?”</p><p>Louis froze. He was wanted for his creations like the snake. He wasn’t wanted for fooling around with humans. He slowly sauntered to the work table, “I’ve got a few things on my mind,”</p><p>“Do tell,” the demon followed quickly and prepared himself for Louis’ creations.</p><p>Louis thought back to his projects in Heaven, and the roses in Eden, “well, after I threw some thorns on some roses,”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“No reason. I thought of a little thing,” Louis remembered the bugs he worked on but were taken by the day crew. He needed something evil, but not outright dangerous for the most part, “it’s called,” he waved his hand across the table, “a mosquito,”</p><p>The Head Demon’s excitement faltered, “what does it do?”</p><p>“Comes out at night and drinks blood,” Louis waved his hand over the table again to lift the insect to the demon’s face.</p><p>“Amazing,” he touched it curiously.</p><p>“You know in order to come up with ideas like this,” Louis gestured to the work table, “I’ll need to be able to work with the humans. I need to be there and see what I can do,” Louis held his breath. It was the final part of his plan and he needed it to work.<br/>
“You want to work on Earth,” the Head Demon frowned.</p><p>“How am I supposed to torture them if I don’t even know anything about them or Earth?” Louis waited with halted breath.</p><p>“You want to work on Earth?” he couldn’t wrap his head around it.</p><p>“Yes, to do my craft better,” Louis waved his hand over the table.</p><p>“Never thought of that,” the demon paused to consider everything.</p><p>“Well, let me be the first, and you can have more of this,” Louis looked at the mosquito and made sure the Head Demon got the point.</p><p>“You must report back here every so often. We need updates,” the demon glared at Louis slightly.</p><p>“Of course,” Louis nodded curtly and left the cavern.</p><p>He was light-headed with excitement and had to hold himself back from running to the exit. He planned on returning as little as possible for the next eternity. The light in the sky seemed so much closer now that his chains no longer kept him down. His wings took over before the rest of him could and he shot up to Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Well, not everyone can be as clever as you,” Harry took a sip of his drink, “you sound like royalty,”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mesopotamia 3004 BC</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arc rose high above the crowd of people gathered before it. Animals were lined up two by two as they prepared to board the ship. Louis scanned the creatures out of curiosity. There was no way that every species would have two animals make it on the boat. Louis was confused as to why someone would build a ship and then line up a bunch of animals, specifically two of every species and load them on. He tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for such an event but fell short at every idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly enough, no one was fighting. The people stood and watched confused by why a giant ship was taking hundreds of animals and the animals just waited to be loaded. There was an eerie peacefulness to the scene that was playing out. He wondered if it was a sacrifice or maybe the formation of a new religion. Those were always interesting to Louis. He liked to see what the humans came up with to describe life and justify death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis scanned the sea of people and spotted a familiar face. He swiftly made his way through the crowd, “hello, Harry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel swung around in surprise, “oh, Louis,” he didn’t look particularly happy, but rather nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I hear, God’s a bit tetchy,” Louis was taken back, but let Harry continue, “wiping out the human race. There’s gonna be a big storm,” he pointed up to the slowly forming clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked around at the people surrounding him, “all of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry fidgeted more, “just the locals, I don’t believe the Almighty is upset with the Chinese or the Native Americans or the Australians,” he paused every few words as his nerves showed through. He was following orders and if God’s plan was to wipe out a population, then Harry would listen to every command whether he liked it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis continued to glance at everything, “yet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And God’s not actually going to wipe out all the locals, “ Louis turned to Harry in complete shock at the entire situation, “I mean, Noah, up there, his family and his sons and their wives, they’re all going to be fine,” he was trying to justify God’s plan, but Louis saw how upset he was about the fate of Mesopotamia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re drowning everyone else?” Louis remained in shock. He knew God was willing to try out every power she possessed, but he didn’t expect this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded with tight lips and continued to fidget, “kind of, yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis heard laughter next to him and his eyes grew wide at the children playing with the goats, “not the kids? You can’t kill kids,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and bit his lips nervously, “Mm-hmm,” he refused to make eye contact with the demon that stood beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s more the kind of thing you’d expect my lot to do,” Louis sighed. There was nothing he could do to stop God and her experiments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but when it’s done the Almighty is going to put up a new thing called a  rainbow, as a promise not to drown everyone again,” Harry forced a smile, but kept messing with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How kind,” Louis looked back to the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t judge the Almighty, Louis, God’s plans are-” Harry tried to force his reasoning on the demon who would have none of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to say ‘ineffable’?” Louis knew the angels loved to use that word whenever one of God’s ideas got a little questionable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” </span>
</p><p><span>Louis noticed an animal running away out of the corner of his eye, “oi! Noah! That unicorn’s going to make a run for it!” Louis pointed as it ran off, “oh, it’s too late, It’s too late! Well, you still got one of them,” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The rain began to pour and thunder rumbled across the sky. They both shielded their faces from the harsh wind and pelting raindrops. Louis mentally made a note of God drowning her people before disappearing into the storm.</span></p><p>
  <span>He returned to Hell drenched in rainwater, but it felt better than the fire that constantly burned in his headquarters. He made his way to the Head Demon’s office to report back about God’s ineffable plan. He hated the way angels loved that word. He wanted it erased from language and if it wasn’t for the fact that angels would just reinvent it, he would miracle it away. Harry would probably be the one to do it too. He would be having a conversation with God and blank for a word and panic which results in him making it up. The word would continue from there and he would be given a gold table, but as far as Louis had heard, no more creating was happening. Everything in Heaven and Hell was planning. Work tables turned to blueprints of plans for the humans. No more rabbits or mosquitos, everything was about strategy and “the next step” for the humans. Louis missed the feeling of a work table but loved how he didn’t have to exist in Hell and could just roam around Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis came to the fire wall and slid through with ease. The Head Demon was looking over documents for the upcoming war that the demons caused in Egypt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cleared his throat and the demon jumped slightly, “Louis,” he settled again in his chair, “what’s the news from Earth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hold on tight because this update is gonna blow you away,” Louis leaned on the work desk with one hand and looked at the nails on his other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening,” the Head Demon looked up from his document and squinted at Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God just drowned Mesopotamia,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon slumped back in shock, “no kidding,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, made some poor guy and his family build a boat to save themselves and a bunch of animals. Otherwise, everyone else? Gone,” his emphasis on the word gone made the Head Demon stand and patted his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” he started pacing around the desk, “what God is willing to do to her own people,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, she seems to really enjoy tests and punishments,” Louis clasped his hands in front of himself as he watched the demon trace his fingers over the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see how we can work with that,” he waved Louis away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once out of the office, Louis thought of where he wanted to go next. His mind fluttered between China and Greece before deciding he might as well go to both within the next century. He wondered if he would run into Harry anywhere. He didn’t expect to see him at Noah’s arc, but he wouldn’t mind running into him again. It’s nice to be reminded of what he used to be and what God took away from him. He was not sure if he missed it, or envied the ignorant bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerusalem 33 AD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were scattered around the Roman soldiers as they crucified another victim of their cruel legal system. There was crying and yelling coming from where the nails were being forced into the hands of Jesus, the son of God. People wept as he called out his final words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wondered about the crowd of onlookers. He hated how the Romans made it a show. This wasn’t meant to be entertainment, yet people couldn’t seem to get enough of it. Louis didn’t fully understand the pleasure of watching a man get hammered into a cross and then displayed for all to see. He made his way closer and the yells became louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus wore a crown of thorns to mock his title as King of the Jews. Louis winced as he watched his face bleed more with every movement. He looked for something to take his attention off the terrible scene in front of him. Louis scanned the crowd once more and spotted a familiar head of curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiftly made his way over, “come to smirk at the poor guy, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t seem taken aback by Louis’ sudden appearance, “Smirk? Me? No,” he seemed very intent as he watched on with the same nervousness he possessed during Noah’s arc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well your lot put him on there,” it wasn’t accusatory, but more of a reminder. Louis had heard of the work of Jesus and knew what he meant to God and religion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not consulted on policy decisions, Louis,” Harry came to the defense of his angels and God as Louis knew he always would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is policy?” Louis gestured to the Roman soldier nailing a man to a cross in front of men, women, and children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no say in the matter,” Harry sounded sadder, but still pushed his belief in God’s plan above any emotion he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how many angels do? How many of you decided this was okay?” there was a yell from someone to perfectly prove Louis’s point. He was angry but afraid to truly show it. As a demon, he should be loving this, the son of God dying on the cross, but he can’t bring himself to celebrate like the rest of his crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” he looked back at him with a strength behind his eyes as if to tell Harry that he will not take down any of his walls, “there’s nothing I can do. It is what it is. Her plan is ineffable and we, as angels, must see it through,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you see nothing wrong with this?” Louis felt guilty, but he needed Harry to admit it and say that it was wrong and God should step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t disagree with the almighty,” Harry looked away and straightened his shoulder, “you just can’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was reminded of his fight with God, and how she banished him from the Kingdom of Heaven. He thought back on how his wings burned black and the crack in the bedrock as he crashed. Angels don’t fall, they’re pushed by God herself, “yes, you can,” he finally answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, “did you,” he glanced over, “did you ever meet him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he seemed to be a very bright young man. I showed him all the kingdoms of the world,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's a carpenter from Galilee, his travel opportunities are limited,” the final nail was forced into Jesus as he cried out, “that’s gotta hurt,” they stared for a few seconds longer, “what was he saying that got everyone so upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be kind to each other,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, yeah, that’ll do it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus yelled words of forgiveness as the soldiers raised his cross. He asked God to forgive those nailing him to the cross and forgive the people who watched and forgive the people who helped. Louis felt sick. He wanted him to be angry and swear and curse every person who did him wrong, but instead, he begged for their forgiveness. He begged for them to go to heaven. He was a pawn in God’s plan and he died for her chess game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three crosses stood side by side. Jesus spoke to them of God and Heaven and asked them to join him. Louis shook his head. He knew that humans would enjoy heaven because that’s what it was meant to be on Earth until God decided to go splitsies with the devil himself. The garden of Eden was thought to be the example of what the world would become, but God had lied to the angels and destroyed any chance at paradise on Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis turned to Harry and almost spoke a goodbye, but instead, he saw a single tear leave the angel’s eye. Louis left without saying a word. He decided that it was the right time to check back into Hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tunnels were familiar and Louis no longer had to awkwardly turn around whenever he got lost. The demon he ran into the most was Greenie who he didn’t mind, but often avoided any contact with the rest. It wasn’t that he liked Greenie, it was the fact that he was everywhere, outside the Head Demon’s office, around the corner, down the hall and even in Louis’ office. He was relentless and he didn’t even know it. He was also the worst at conversation. Louis would ask about his day or anything to fill the silence and Greenie would just stand there and stare with his mouth hanging open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis picked up his pace at the thought of Greenie hoping to avoid any awkward staring or one-way conversation. He finally made it to the wall of fire and glided through easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” the Head Demon rose from his chair, “been a while,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat, “yes, well, Earth has been uneventful,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have nothing to report?” the demon sounded disappointed, “how unfortunate,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have some pretty big news,” Louis approached the work table, “you know Jesus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon made a face of distaste, “yes, the so-called son of God,” he shivered and Louis wanted to roll his eyes at the dramatics of it all, “what about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Head Demon smiled, “that’s fantastic news! I’ll let everyone know. We must celebrate. Join us for once, Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t. This is the perfect moment to take action. Hopes are running low and the humans are desperate,” Louis knew it was the perfect excuse to go back to Earth, but he would have to do something evil and make sure word got back down. He thought of some kind of disease to make or an immoral leader to kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never stay for celebration,” he sighed, “some of the demons here don’t even know who you are,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. I like to fly low,” apparently, that was the wrong answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s Hell. It’s your home,” the Head Demon sounded angry and forceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t miss this opportunity,” Louis made his way back to the exit, “the literal son of God is dead and I don’t think she’s gonna have another anytime soon or ever, so I really gotta strike now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon crossed his arms, “fine, leave us,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded in an attempt at respect, but almost bolted from the room. He headed straight back to Earth and went to the nearest town. His eyes searched for a head of curly hair that could perfectly carry a halo, but he doubted he would find the angel here. He was probably reporting back to God and kissing her ineffable plan. Louis’ shoulders sank and he thought of somewhere else to travel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rome 41 AD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar smelled of too many people. Louis didn’t know why he stayed in Rome. The people were loud and rude. If he wanted silence, he would have to travel out to a random countryside, and even then he could still hear the yells of the gladiators. He couldn’t comprehend how killing people publicly was considered entertainment in most parts of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crash came from behind him as two drunkards went from best friends to enemies. Louis listened to them shout at each other about a coin. There were more punching sounds as Louis sipped his liquor. They eventually exited the bar and took the fight to the street with a dozen more people joining in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing about humans that Louis had learned, is that they are too damn proudful. They will never stand down from a fight even if they’re wrong. Louis admired the trait sometimes, but others, it just made his head pound. The bar was a little emptier due to the sudden fight being taken outside, but Louis could barely hear his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis?” he knew that voice, “fancy running into you here,” Harry spoke in a rush of stuttering words. He sat down as if testing the waters. Louis hated it. He didn’t want Harry to act like he was a ticking bomb about to take down every angel around. He tapped his fingers on the table, “still a demon then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of stupid question is that, ‘still a demon’?” Louis took a sip of his drink as frustration brewed, “what else am I going to be, an aardvark?” he didn’t mean to lash out, but Harry had to bring up the whole demon thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making conversation,” the bartender placed a drink in front of him and he shrugged, “salutaria,” he raised his glass to Louis and clinked it against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrunk in on himself. He knew he was being cold, but he wasn’t ready to see the angel even though it had been 8 years. He figured that the only two immortals on earth didn’t have to run into each other all the time. However, they did go 1000 years without seeing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry interrupted his thoughts, “in Rome long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just nipped in for a quick temptation,” Louis kept his voice tight, “you know? My demon duties. What about you?” Louis didn’t want to think about them running into each other again in Rome for another century or five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge,” he scooted his seat closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid that's the almighty’s expertise,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, did you know how beautiful the jewelry is that the humans make?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head, “I don’t wear jewelry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, it’s marvelous and I think I’m obsessed,” he smiled to himself, “there's this new craftsman in town and she does an amazing job,” he showed Louis his hand which was decorated in gold, “look at it,” Harry moved his hand around making the light catch each piece, “what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t admit that it wasn’t beautiful, “looks expensive,” he kept staring at one of the rings. It was a rose engraved in a band. Louis hadn’t thought about roses in years. He left the memory alone but seeing Harry wear one made everything come rushing back. The petals became vivid in his mind and the smell filled the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled his hand back, “not too much,” he kept admiring his fingers. Louis watched closely but tried to close off his mind. He couldn’t have himself getting emotion, especially in front of an angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for me,” Louis turned back to face the counter, “I’ve never worn, nor will I ever, wear jewelry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes shot up, “oh, well, let me tempt you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked over and raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry, that’s your job,” Harry’s nerves showed as he tried to correct himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile crept onto Louis’s face, “I might just let you,” Harry’s face lit up, “in another century,” his face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, angel, I just don’t do jewelry,” Louis finished his drink, “well, I best be off,” Louis pushed his cup towards the bartender and threw a coin on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So soon?” Harry didn’t sound sad, but more surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t let you tempt me,” Louis stood up, “so I must go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re saying I almost tempted you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed lightly, “sure, angel, you can think that if you want to,” Harry smiled wide and Louis wanted to run. He couldn’t sit and chat normally as much as he wanted to. He knew he had to leave. A reflection from Harry’s ring caught Louis’ eye. He glanced down at it once more before giving the angel a slight nod and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed out into the street where the fight from before continued on. Louis sighed and snapped his fingers causing a woman to spill a bunch of fruit that all the men ended up slipping or rolling in. There was an outcry from the crowd as the fight slowed to the fact that no one could balance without falling right back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The street corner faded away as Louis continued to the center of town where he assumed the new market would be. He stood at the statue and looked around for the jewelry store, but found nothing. A woman and her child walked by and Louis quickly stopped them, “excuse me, have you seen the new craft store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, down that street and then make a right,” the woman pointed to the down the stone path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much,” Louis disappeared into the crowd. He couldn’t stop thinking about that rose on Harry’s finger shining in gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the shop and spotted a woman sitting in front of a table full of rings, “how can I help you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see your rings?” Louis pointed to the table in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she sat back in her chair, “have a look,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Louis began glancing at each ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything in particular?” the woman looked up at him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. What do you think?” Louis focused hard on the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know just the one for you,” she disappeared into the shop and Louis followed her, “another fellow came by earlier and bought the ring that goes with it, but it didn’t seem to fit him if you know what I mean,” she reached onto a shelf and plucked the ring off of it. She held it in the air, “I think it fits you much better,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stared at it and nodded, “yes, you’re right, I think it does,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kingdom of Wessex 537 AD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too cold. The rain never seemed to stop or maybe that was the constant fog that seemed to always cloud around Louis’ head. The men that surrounded him were local villagers who decided to leave their predestined fate of farming, slavery, poverty or death and join the so-called Black Knight. Louis hated the position and the title, but it was a suggestion from the Head demon himself. His job was to undo everything that King Arthur does which was actually harder than it sounded. Louis worked constantly to stop the peace and report back to Hell about all the terrible acts he committed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black Knight became this symbol among the kingdom of death and war. He hated it. Whenever he wore the black armor, he felt like his skin was on fire. Louis would gladly let King Arthur do whatever he wanted, but downstairs wanted more action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woods were foggy to the point where Louis couldn’t even see his own hand. He sighed as he and his men trekked slowly. They had been moving all night with no plan to stop until sunset if Louis could even figure out what time it was. The trees were too tall and the fog was too thick to seek out the sun for assistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A figure appeared in the fog and Louis’ men immediately drew their weapons. “Hello?” he was hidden in the fog, “I, Sir Harry of the Table Round, am here to speak to the Black Knight,” he walked slowly into the mist, “oh, right, hello,” he spotted one of Louis’ men begging him to come closer, “I...I was hoping to meet the Black Knight?” the man beckoned Harry closer and Louis watched on. He didn’t have a plan. He didn’t want Harry to know about the Black Knight deal or even that he was in England. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis swiftly made his way to Harry, “You have sought the Black Knight,” he kept his helmet over his face, “but you have found your death,” Louis hoped that Harry would leave or provide little fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you under there, Louis?” he was not expecting that. After 500 years, Harry still recognized Louis’ voice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no point in hiding it, “yes,” Louis gave in and lifted his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the Hell are you playing at?” Harry looked a little angry, but he always failed at trying to be tough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis turned back to his men, “it’s alright, lads, I know him, he’s alright,” he looked back to Harry, “I’m here spreading ferment,” he knew he picked the wrong word, but he didn’t want to admit to doing demon things, especially not to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that, some kind of porridge?” Harry wasn’t joking. His tone remained shocked and angered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fermenting dissent and discord. King Arthur has been spreading too much peace and tranquility in the land, so I’m here, you know, fermenting,” Louis tried to keep it vague and short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m meant to be fomenting peace,” Harry was still taken back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re both working very hard in damp places and just canceling each other out?” Louis joked slightly, but he began to wonder if there was a way out. If they continue like this, they would always cancel each other out, so why bother trying at all? Why not just stay home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you could put it like that,” Harry looked around and scrunched his nose, “it is a bit damp,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be easier if we both stayed home. If we just sent messages back to our Head Offices saying we’d done everything they asked for, wouldn’t it?” Louis suggested it gently in his tempting voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that would be lying,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, possibly, but the end result would be the same. We cancel each other out,” he could tell that Harry saw his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, my dear, well,” Harry was flustered at coming up with some excuse, “they’d check,” he regained some composure, “Liam is a bit of a stickler. You don’t want to get him upset with you,” Louis was surprised that he was considering it at all. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for getting the angel to question the system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, our lot has better things to do than verify compliance reports from Earth,” Louis shrugged, “as long as they get the paperwork, they seem happy enough,” he leaned closer, “as long as you’re seen to be doing something every now and again,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Harry blurted out too quickly, “absolutely not! I am shocked that you would even imply such a thing. We’re not having this conversation. Not another word,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Louis almost had him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry turned away and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Louis couldn’t sleep. He wondered what would happen if he started writing reports down instead of going to Hell for the usual check-in. It would make the lying easier and communication harder. The whistle of the wind outside his house made him curl in on himself closer and somehow his thoughts came to Harry. The white armor he wore shone brightly against the fog and Louis decided that was a perfect metaphor for the angel’s existence in this world. He was too good for Louis. God didn’t deserve him. She didn’t deserve any of the angels. They dedicate themselves to good and she gives their work away to evil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looked at the paper sitting on the desk across the room. The parchment was worn and old, but he figured it would work considering where it was going. He scribbled down a few sentences, snapped his fingers, and watched the paper catch fire, and fly away. He stood at the window for a second before sitting back down and curling up in a ball. He blinked slowly. The thoughts of Harry coming faster. He wondered how they had never met in heaven and what would be different if they did. Sleep didn’t come for Louis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>London 1601 AD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city smelled of shit. The air was always clouded with a drizzly haze of fog. The buildings were run down even though most of them were brand new. Louis didn’t want to think of the liquid running through the streets and how most of it must be sewage that people tossed out. He walked slowly while staring at the ground to avoid stepping in anything covering the stone pathway. Louis turned his nose up as the smell became stronger. He couldn’t wait for indoor plumbing to make a comeback and maybe the idea of cleaning oneself more than once a year. However, he spent most of his time in London, for it was the only city he could tolerate at the moment. He didn’t know why he couldn’t stand Paris for more than a week or two. He enjoyed Florence as well due to its art and culture. He found himself there for a few months of the year when he craved wine and a change of crowds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis passed by the London Theatre. He had always admired how much the humans loved music and art. He spent more time at concert halls and plays than he would ever admit to anyone. Music seemed to understand him which was a rarity in his world. The sound of instruments better fit his feelings than any words could. He often found towns and villages to stay in that always had music playing. The theatre was too tempting to avoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Louis paused and looked in awe at the massive stage where a man was performing a long speech. He didn’t bother to listen, for he was too entranced with the hole in the roof. The theatre was massive and Louis bit down the urge to yell for an echo. There was no crowd to speak of, but Louis allowed himself to imagine what it would look like with the audience full of people who wanted to experience the art of the theatre. He pictured the stage full of actors telling their stories through songs and dances that they rehearsed for weeks. The feeling of longing crept upon him. Humans had so much opportunity and he wanted it. The thought of being on stage made his heart pound, but he knew it would never happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to show Harry. He didn’t know how it came to mind, but it showed up front and center. The man on stage began yelling dramatic words of death and Louis rolled his eyes. He preferred musical comedies full of dancing and singing rather than tragedy. The Greeks put on some of the best shows he’d ever seen, but the art had long been lost and he didn’t think he would find it in London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chose the meeting spot to be the theatre. Louis didn’t show his excitement to visit his newly found favorite place. Instead, he just agreed and went on with his way as if he wasn’t counting down every second until their rendez-vous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the last several hundred years, Louis and Harry have been meeting due to their Arrangement that they would no longer do such hard work on Earth for good and evil and no longer report the truth to their offices. They would still perform miracles and temptations, but after finding out that they were just canceling each other out, they decided it didn’t make sense to continue. The Arrangement was meant for them to enjoy life how they wanted and not how Heaven or Hell wanted. They helped each other out when they could by sharing tasks and doing favors. Louis quite liked it and even though Harry would never admit it, Louis knew he liked it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance came into view as he arrived fashionably late as he liked to call it. The doors creaked loudly when he pushed them open, but it drew no attention from the few people in the theatre. A man was on stage making a speech and Louis rolled his eyes. Too many plays had too many long speeches in his opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Harry stood in the center of the floor. People were scattered around, but there were too few to even call an audience. Harry watched intently while the man yelled of death. His emotions evident on his face. Louis bit down his smile and sauntered over, “I thought you said we would be inconspicuous here,” he took his place next to him, “blend in among the crowds,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry broke his focus from the stage, “well, that was the idea,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t one of Shakespeare's gloomy ones is it?’ He rolled his head back in annoyance, “no wonder nobody’s here,” Louis preferred the funny ones, for Shakespeare’s work wasn’t his favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh! He’s coming over here,” Harry nodded his head at a small man walking over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask a small favor? Could you, in your role as the audience, give us more to work with?” Shakespeare spoke quickly with too many hand gestures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like when the ghost of his father came on, and I said ‘he’s behind you’” Harry laughed slightly and Louis smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so, that was jolly helpful. Made everyone on stage feel more appreciated,” he walked a few steps away and began directing the man on stage to speak his lines again. The actor reluctantly agreed, obviously annoyed at the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was excited to be involved. The smile on his face was dreamy and Louis was caught staring. Shakespeare gave a few more instructions, “speak the lines trippingly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am wasting my time up here,” he was right. Louis looked around at the scattered audience of a few drunken men who had no idea what was happening on stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Harry jumped in and Louis was taken back, “you’re very good. I love all the,” he paused and glanced at Louis, his smile still taking up all the light in the room, “talking,” he finally settled on the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does your friend think?” the actor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Harry’s smile fell, “we’re not friends. We don’t know each other. We never met before,” Louis wanted to laugh. After thousands of years, Harry wouldn’t let a stranger call them friends. He didn’t look at Harry because if he did, he knew he would have to bite down a remark about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>“even after all this time, you can’t say the word,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he settled on, “I think you should get on with the play,” he smiled sweetly behind the harsh words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the top,” Shakespeare waved his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be or not to be...that is the question,” the actor continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be!” Harry yelled, “not to be! Come on, Hamlet, buck up,” Louis watched him curiously with a hidden fond that he placed in the back of my mind. The actor continued on and Harry turned to Louis, “he’s very good, isn’t he?” he whispered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Age does not wither nor custom stale his infinite variety,” Louis responded for Shakespeare to hear knowing that he would take the line for one of his works. Louis aided a lot of artists throughout history from Homer and the character of Patroclus to Michelangelo’s work on the Sistine Chapel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakespear looked at him slowly, “hmm, I like that,” he took out his notebook and scribbled down the stolen words. He walked away mumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” the tone changed as Harry looked Louis up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ever would you insinuate that I might possibly want something?” Louis moved to Harry’s other side facing him slightly. He watched Harry move nervously at the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are up to no good,” Harry tried to sound angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. You’re up to good, I take it?” Louis switched to stand next to him facing the stage, “Lots of good deeds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No rest for the,” Harry broke off realizing the end of the phrase, “good,” Louis continued to pace the area near Harry slowly, “I have to be in Edinburgh at the end of the week,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he stopped pacing and faced Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of blessings to do, a minor miracle to perform. Apparently, I have to ride a horse,” he made a face of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grimaced, “hard on the buttocks, horses,” he shook his head, “major design flaw if you ask me,” he thought back to the creation of horses and how thrown together it was. Liam kept telling the team that they were behind schedule and horses were needed the next day. The angels panicked and told him that they needed more time to figure out the riding factor. He remembered how Liam waved his hand and completed the horse too messily for the angels' liking, but they couldn’t say no to the boss. He put the creature down on the list of animals he thought were still a work in progress along with the deer. Louis switched his tone quickly, “I’m meant to be heading to Edinburgh too this week. Tempting a clan leader to steal some cattle,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound like hard work,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I thought we should,” Louis paused, “it’s a bit of a waste of effort both of us going all the way to Scotland,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry jumped in quickly, “you can not actually be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?” Louis smiled innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That just one of us goes to Edinburgh, does both the blessing and the tempting,” Harry spoke quietly without looking at Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve done it before,” Louis raised his eyebrows in thought, “dozens of times now. The Arrangement-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cuts him off, “don’t say that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our Head Offices don’t care how things get done,” He looked around the theatre and back to Harry, “just as long as they get done. They just want to cross it off the list before they come up with something new for us to do,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if Hell finds out, they won't just be angry,” Harry looked genuinely concerned, “they’ll destroy you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has to know what we do,” he pulled a coin out of his pocket, “toss you for Edinburgh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head in thought, “fine. Heads,” Louis hid his excitement. He knew Harry would agree, but being in the situation and even just standing next to him made his stomach flutter and his heartbeat quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tails, I’m afraid. You’re going to Scotland, angel,” he faced back towards the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakespeare sighed loudly, grabbing both their attention, “it’s been like this every performance, complete dud,” he put a hand on his hip, “It would take a miracle for anyone to come and see Hamlet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry perked up and looked at Louis. His eyes were hopeful and his smile was wide, “yes, alright, I’ll do that one. My treat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he looked dreamy, but he knew that Louis would never say no to him. All Harry had to do was look at him with those sweet green eyes and Louis would hand him the world. He could drown in Harry if he would let him. The angel’s smile lit up the room and Louis closed his eyes for a second to keep out the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed and began walking away in order to control himself from saying something soft, “Still prefer the funny ones,” he heard Harry laugh before turning back to the stage. Louis saw the glint off of Harry’s rose ring out of the corner of his eye. He twisted his own ring on his finger subconsciously. He had yet to tell Harry about the ring or even show him. It wasn’t like he was hiding his hand away for the last 1000 years, but it just was never noticed or brought up. Louis tried to tell himself that the rings were not a big deal and it meant nothing when the storekeeper said they were meant to be together. It was just a ring. Louis dropped his hand to his side. Maybe one day Harry would notice and comment on it and then Louis would call it a funny story and hope that Harry would see more in the woman’s words than Louis. Maybe Harry would finally catch on. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Paris 1793 AD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The revolution was a raging fire. The guillotine became the symbol of France and replaced the sign of the cross along every rich man’s neck. The streets were coated in blood spilled from the aristocrats. There was no way to hide, for Paris was in lockdown. If you weren’t for the revolution, you were against it, and therefore, you were killed. The shadows weren’t even safe because even there the sound of the falling blade could be heard. France was in chaos, yet the world continued to spin on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hid amongst the crowd of people watching the beheadings. His clothes were dark and torn and he wore a red cap to blend with the revolutionaries. The crowd cheered as the blade swooped down for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes. There was more yelling and the crowd began to chant, “liberté, égalité, fraternité,” Louis didn’t join in and instead looked around at all the yelling faces with dirt and blood lining their clothes. Everyone always looked as if they had just fought a battle of some sort while in reality they just didn’t want to appear rich. The guillotine snapped again and Louis winced as the crowd cheered. It wasn’t like Louis didn’t agree with them, but he certainly thought they could have picked another way to get their message across. There were too many severed heads for his liking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis took his eyes away from the stage and scanned the crowd again. He truly didn’t understand why he even came to Paris or even joined the crowd. The Head Office congratulated him on the revolution because he lied in his last report about inventing the guillotine. Louis went along with it and decided that maybe he should actually take a trip to France and see what he’s taking credit for. He regretted that decision. The humans came up with this on their own. First, the Americans and the French followed soon after with just as much anger and rage. Louis preferred the tea spilling to the head-chopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden commotion off to the side of the crowd. Two red caps were pushing a man out of the crowd. The man didn’t fight back but instead tried to reason with the men about something. Louis moved closer to the arrest and his breath caught when he saw who it was. Harry had his hands up in a defensive position trying to keep the red caps back. He was dressed in an all white aristocratic suit and Louis laughed to himself. Of course, Harry would show up to France in the middle of a goddamn revolution in a rich person suit covered in jewelry from the last several centuries. Louis followed them from a distance as they led him to a building that resembled a prison. Harry didn’t struggle as he shoved him through the door. Louis clenched his fists together and looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but everyone was focused on the stage of beheadings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red caps blocked the entrance to the prison along with a sword in each hand. The guns were stashed behind them as if just for show rather than actual use. The men began talking and were obviously distracted by the conversation. A plan started to form in Louis’ head as he touched his red cap and looked down at his ragged clothing. He leaned down and slipped his finger along the cobblestone street collecting dirt and placing it on his cheekbones. French never came easy to Louis, but he decided to make do with his terrible pronunciation and lack of understanding grammar. He studied tens of languages and french was always his least favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd was a challenge to get through even though he was already pretty close to the edge. As he passed the building, he tried to see past the prison bars into the cells. The sound of drunken men and praying filled the air and Louis hoped to spot the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the doors confidently, but was still stopped by the guards, “attendez! Que voulez-vous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Je voudrais voir un homme,” Louis cringed at his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qui? Et pourquoi?” the guard took out his knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’est un homme qui je dois le dire quelque chose,” he tried to reason why they should let him in, but he didn’t know enough French to come up with an excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mais quoi?” the other guard approached Louis with his longer and much sharper knife. He swallowed harshly and almost answered when a loud crash came from behind him. The guards jumped back from Louis and looked at each other surprised before running over and joining the scene of chaos. Louis glanced behind him at the aristocrat that jumped from the stage. He didn’t let himself waste any more time or be preoccupied with the dramatics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened loudly. Louis winced and checked to see if a guard followed him in. The coast was clear, which caused him to let out a long sigh. There were only a few cells that lined one of the walls in the long hallway. Louis made his way down checking each one for the angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped as he heard Harry’s voice, “yes, yes, cutting off that poor woman’s head is terrible,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is Pierre. An amateur,” Louis rolled his eyes at that knowing that Pierre would cause a Reign of Terror in France, “he always lets go of the rope too soon,” the man chuckled, “you are lucky that it is I, Jean Claude, who will remove your head from its traitorous shoulders,” Louis clenched his jaw and moved closer to the cell. He peaked in and saw a large man standing in front of Harry who was chained to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, this is all a mistake,” Harry pleaded, “you don’t understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have good news for you,” Louis’ ears perked up hoping that Jean Claude would actually say something to save his angel from the blade, “you are the 999th aristo to die at my hand, but the first English,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis could feel Harry’s face fall along with his. Suddenly, Harry began shouting, “no! Please! No! Dreadful mistake discorporating me,” Louis took another glance in the cell and saw that Jean Claude was across the room from Harry with his hands up defensively, “it’ll be a complete nightmare,” the sound of the guillotine struck again and Jean Claude turned to watch it from the window. Louis saw his chance to get the angel out of there. He snapped his fingers and time froze as Harry mumbled the word, “animals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis snapped his fingers again and took a seat inside the cell, “animals don’t kill people with clever machines, angel, only humans due that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” Harry spun around with a bright smile on his face, “good lord,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing locked up in the Bastille?” Louis leaned his head back in an act of boredom, “I thought you were opening a shop,” he waved his hand pretending to recall, “an antique shop,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Harry looked down at the floor and rocked back and forth on his feet, “I was,” he glanced at Louis, “I got peckish,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peckish?” Louis almost laughed. The angel chose Paris to come to in the middle of a revolution because he got bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I heard what they were doing to these old buildings,” he looked to the window, “like centuries old, Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes, “we’re centuries old,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thousands of years old actually, but that’s not my point,” he made a gesture to the outside, “they’re destroying old art and burning everything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you came to Paris dressed like that for some antiques? You do realize you are decked out in jewelry and gold-trimmed clothing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have standards,” Harry stood straighter, “I heard they were getting a bit carried away over here, but I just thought it was the art and history they were destroying not the people,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this is not getting carried away,” he made himself sound bored, “this is cutting off lots of people’s heads very efficiently with a big head cutting machine. Why didn’t you just perform a miracle and go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was reprimanded last month. They said I had performed too many frivolous miracles,” he sighed, “got a strongly worded note from Liam,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re lucky I was in the area,” Louis smirked and Harry bit down a smile back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am,” he looked around the room trying to hide his face, “why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lot sent me a commendation for my outstanding job performance,” Louis continued his bored facade as he stared at the wall across the room from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So all of this is your demonic work?” Harry shifted closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the humans thought it up themselves,” he defended himself from the idea that he could ever do such a thing like the french. Louis snapped his fingers and the chains fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rubbed his wrists trying to regain feeling in the sensitive skin, “well, I suppose I should say thank you for the, uh, rescue,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stood from his spot and moved closer to Harry, “don’t say that,” he warned, “if my people hear that I rescued an angel, I’ll be the one in trouble, and my lot do not send strongly worded letters,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, “well, anyway, I’m very grateful,” there was a moment's pause, “what if I buy you lunch?” there was a faint smile on Harry’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stood back and looked at Harry up and down, “dressed like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed and snapped his fingers switching his outfit with Jean Claude, “it barely counts as a miracle really,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis snapped his fingers and time resumed around them. Jean Claude turned from the window to continue his speech with Harry but stopped when he noticed his clothes. Guards came in to take him away, for they had mistaken him as an aristocrat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis turned to Harry and mumbled, “dressed like that, he’s asking for trouble,” Harry laughed quietly, “What's for Lunch?” Louis truly didn’t care what Harry answered. He counted the smile that took place on Harry’s face as a win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you say to some crepes?” he laughed again and this time brought his hand up to his mouth to stifle it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say lead the way,” Louis allowed himself to smile fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here quickly though,” Harry looked around the cell and out into the hallway, “don’t really want to stick around here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed and snapped his fingers. The two disappeared from the cell and reappeared on the street several blocks away. Harry did a quick spin to look around the area. Broken glass from windows and wine bottles covered the stone. The stores around them were vacant except for one where a woman sat outside knitting. Louis watched as a few men approached her and mumbled a few words hidden by their hands. Harry pointed at the place, “let’s try it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, I think it’s some kind of secret rebellion club,” Louis kept his head low and his words soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m dressed as Jean Claude and you’re wearing that red cap of the revolution,” he started walking away, “we’ll be fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you know french,” Louis mumbled and followed close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry confidently approached the woman, “bonjour madame,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonjour, ça va?” she looked up from the scarf she was working on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ça va,” Harry smiled brightly, “nous avons faim. Pourrions-nous entrer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman glared harshly causing Louis to step closer to Harry defensively. She looked them up and down before slowly nodding her head. Louis took the lead into the makeshift restaurant that looked to be an old wine store. There were around a dozen men and only two women filling the room, all of them drunk and angry. Louis led the angel to a small table in the back, “this is dangerous,” they took their seats, “we don’t belong here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” Harry waved his hand, “I’ve been practicing my French and the outfits worked, so there is nothing to worry about,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“French is the worst language and you know it,” Louis watched a man place a bottle of wine between them and two glasses. They hadn’t ordered anything, but he walked away before either of them could protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know french is my favorite,” Harry filled his glass slightly, “I helped work on it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess everyone was drunk and in love with vowels,” Louis filled his glass to the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry threw his head back and laughed, “I’ll give you that. There are way too many vowels,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have thought my lot did that, but you angels really come up with the most,” Louis waved his hand in the air searching for the world, “artsy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Artsy?” Harry laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything has to be so out there,” Louis hoped he wasn’t offending Harry, but the angel continued to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do always have to make everything so,” Harry took a sip of wine, “artsy. You know the flamingo was supposed to be white,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Louis couldn’t help himself from laughing again, “who made it pink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam,” Harry said it like a secret, “spent days locked in his office on it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking,” Harry shook his head, “Liam? Spent that much time on a pink bird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s done worse,” he leaned in close to Louis like what he was about to say was a secret, “hedgehogs? He made them small,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too small!” Louis almost spat out his wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He made frogs eyes big, he made gold trimming a thing, ballet took him weeks to master,” Harry had to stop and control his laughter, “just wait until you see the fashion he’s picked for the next century,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More ruffles?” Harry nodded, “Impossible,” Louis faked a gasp, but broke it off with a chuckle, “I suppose my lot will have to do something to stop it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” he pointed his glass at Louis, “Liam might declare war on anyone who goes near his ruffles,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a risk I’m willing to take for the sake of fashion,” their laughter continued. Louis’ eyes crinkled and Harry’s tongue peeked out from behind his teeth. Happiness filled them for the first time in a long time. Louis had missed it. The feeling of breathlessness along with a slight pain in his abdomen, but he could live in this moment looking at Harry in such a careless way until God herself had to tear him away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Harry regained himself, he waved over the same man that offered them the wine and asked for two crepes. The man grumbled something and Louis hoped it was a yes and not a threat. Harry swirled his finger around the rim of his glass with a faint smile on his lips, “you must tell me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis leaned in close and matched his soft tone, “tell you what?” he’d tell him anything if he asked. He would list the stars if it meant that Harry would continue to ask questions. He decided against mentioning that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you mentioned before that your Head Office gave you credit for this revolution,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I relayed the message that it was me who created the guillotine,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of,” Louis leaned forward on his folded arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me,” He took a sip of wine, “what else have you gotten credit for?” Harry leaned back in a confident position with an eyebrow raised, but he couldn’t keep a straight face and allowed a wide smile to fill his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Louis pursed his lips in thought, “lemme think of the good ones,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best,” the crepes came at that exact moment, but Harry wasn’t distracted from the subject at hand, “go on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you remember Christopher Columbus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Harry had his mouth full of crepe and Louis smiled fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow they thought I created him,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like his plans or his trip or…?” Harry looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they thought that I birthed him, in general, that’s how bad of a person he was,” Louis took a second to take a bite, “can you imagine causing so much damage and doing so many things, that it’s just assumed a demon made you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, “he really was awful. What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...the Qin dynasty was somehow on me, most of the species in Australia, but I damn well know that was Satan himself, half of the crusades which is weird because they were ordered by the pope for the Holy Land, the Trojan War, and I think that’s all the major stuff,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they not fact check you?” Harry looked amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, and most of these things aren’t even from my reports. They just hear of something on Earth and associate it with me if another demon doesn’t claim it, but the thing is, the humans come up with so much on their own,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing to watch sometimes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been thousands of years and you’d think we’d be tired of watching these creatures exist,” Louis leaned back in his seat and stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose they keep surprising us,” Harry wore a small smile and Louis offered one back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence for no reason except company. The world around them faded as it always did when they were lost in each other. Time passed as they spoke of little things that Louis would hold onto until they saw each other again. He memorized the sound of Harry’s voice when Louis made him laugh. He watched the way his smile formed and his eyes gleamed with every small story he told. Notes filled Louis' head for later reading when the days became too long without Harry. The restaurant became quieter as the sunsets through the broken window. The day was coming to an end, but Louis wasn’t ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to miss him when they parted ways. It was a simple wave and a promise to leave the crazed city. Louis knew that there was no plan for his next destination. America seemed to be up and coming and his Head Office wanted him to get involved with some of the politics. It wasn’t appealing though. Part of him wanted to follow Harry and suggest they travel somewhere together, but he continued on his own way without the angel by his side. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>London 1941 AD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The war raged on. It was out of both Heaven and Hell’s hands which meant it was completely up to the humans. This chaos left Louis exhausted day in and day out. He could only perform only a few vague miracles that Hell wouldn’t catch drift of or they would look over. He had to be careful. Anything that looked good on paper, would look good to Hell, so he kept everything simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he caught wind of a dealer. His name slipped Louis’ mind, but once he heard the angel’s name, he knew he would have to be involved. He stood in front of the church waiting for the right moment. The dealers inside were discussing the Holy Cross of St. Peter while waiting. Louis knew he should have listened to those men at the train station closer, but Harry’s name made him panic, especially since he never thought he would be the type to deal holy objects to those kinds of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was confusing, but he knew he had to be here just in case it went south. There was no way Harry knew what he was up against or that he could handle dealers. Eventually, Harry showed up and didn’t even notice Louis hiding behind the pillar. He listened with his back pressed against the stone as the words echoed throughout the church, “Mr. Glozier and Mr. Harmony,” Harry greeted the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Fell, you’re late,” Louis paused at the name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fell? Like fallen? Like a fallen angel? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Not to worry,” he heard shuffling, “do you have the items we discussed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” he sounded nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lost Holy Grail of the Last Crusade, the locket of Louis XIV and an original Bible written fully in Latin,” his voice shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what about the other item we discussed? The Fuhrer was most definite that he needed it. Since it’s known for being a direct connection with Heaven and the legend must be true that it was used to speak to God himself,” Louis wanted to mumble under his breath: herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Holy Cross of St. Peter,” he paused, “no luck finding that,” that was a lie. Louis knew Harry had that cross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what about the original King James the first bible? What about the thorns from the crown of Jesus? If you stumble across those, please send them our way,” one of the voices said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man chimed in, “why can’t you find the cross?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first voice returned, “we already made it clear that money is no object,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was destroyed during the 30 years war,” Louis tried not to express his confusion from where he was listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you for what you have provided us. You have done good work,” a gun cocked and Louis pushed off the wall, “such a shame you have to be eliminated, but just another death in the blitz,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry responded easily, “that’s not very sporting,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem worried,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another gun cocked and another voice entered, “he’s not worried,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis listened closely trying to hear what voice was saying what, “she’s my double-dealing Nazi acquaintance and she’s the reason why none of these items are going to Berlin,” heels clicked against the hard stone of the church floor, “and you will spend the rest of your lives behind bars. Let me introduce you to Captain Rose Montgomery of British Military Intelligence,” he could hear Harry’s smile through his speech, but Louis had a sick feeling in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the introduction,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our side knows all about you two. She recruited me to work for you,” Louis shook his head as Harry talked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to go downhill very fast and very messily, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“and now she’s going to tell you that this building is surrounded by agents and you two have been-” Louis looked around and saw no agents and no sign of British soldiers anywhere, “what is that American expression? Played for suckers,” he had to get in there to stop Harry. There were no agents and Harry was being set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, about that-” the woman spoke, but Harry stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone! Come on out! Round them up!” Louis waited, but there was no one, “Rose,” his voice sounded more nervous, “where are your people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man started laughing, “we are all here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man started speaking, “Mr. Fell, let me introduce to you Fraulein Greta Kleinschmidt,” there was a commotion which caused Louis to move closer to going inside, “she works with us,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began speaking in German and Louis was too confused to focus. He needed to get in there and stop them, “played for a sucker, I must remember that,” he repeated it over and over again. There was rustling, “right, where were we? Oh, right! Killing you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t kill me!” Harry exclaimed and Louis began wondering if he could die at the hands of humans, but he wasn’t sure. There would most likely be some kind of physical death and he would just be sent back to Heaven, but whether or not he would be allowed to return was the question, “there will be,” he stuttered, “paperwork,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t want to find out if it was possible for Harry to die or if angels could even be killed. However, the church was holy, so it would burn him with every step. A gun cocked again and Louis entered. He took one step and immediately gasped, “ow,” he began stepping back and forth quickly to try and ease the burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way down the aisle of the church, “sorry, consecrated ground,” he took each step quickly and tried not to plant a foot firmly on the ground, “ow! It’s like being on the beach in bare feet,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked panicked, “what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stopping you from getting in trouble,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pursed his lips and shook his head, “I should have known” he gestured behind himself, “These people are working for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ feet ached as he leaned against a pew for support, “no, they’re a bunch of half-witted Nazi spies. They’re running around London blackmailing and murdering people,” Louis finally put it together once he saw the women who he recognized from the train station along with the men. They had a scheme and Harry fell into it, “I just didn’t want to see you embarrassed,” he jumped up quickly to alleviate the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis E Williams, your reputation precedes you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Williams?” Harry questioned rather than focusing on the gun pointed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t say that,” he half shrugged, “I’ll get used to it,” the anger seemed to drop when he realized Louis wasn’t behind the Nazis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The famous Mr. Williams,” the woman was in awe, “that’s such a pity you both must die,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does the E stand for?” Harry asked, their seriousness was lost as they both knew that they would be alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just an E really,” he kept moving from foot to foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough babbling! Kill them both!” one of the men yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis started speaking swiftly, “in a minute, a German bomber will release a bomb that will land right here. If you all run away very very fast, you might not die,” the ground got hotter, “you won’t enjoy dying and definitely won't enjoy what comes after,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expect us to believe that?” the man scoffed, “the bombs tonight will fall on the east end,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it would take a last-minute demonic intervention to throw them off course,” Harry eyed him curiously, “you’re all wasting your valuable running away time and if in thirty seconds when a bomb lands here, it would take a miracle for him and I to survive it,” he nodded to Harry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This one is on you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real miracle?” he seemed to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill them,” the man stated easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pointed above him as the air whistled loudly. The explosion consumed the church, but Louis didn’t get a scratch. He wiped the dust from his clothing as Harry began to speak, “that was very kind of you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head, “it was nothing,” the flutter in his stomach told him otherwise, but he wouldn’t let Harry know that he was grateful they were back on good terms. The last encounter was rough for him and left him confused for decades, Harry’s words left him lighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was,” Louis smiled to himself as Harry bit the corner of his mouth, his dimple showed slightly. A sudden realization changed it, “the antiques! I forgot all about them,” he covered his face with his hand in despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis reached down to the leather bag still in perfect condition containing all of Harry’s items and handed it to him, “little demonic miracle of my own,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am definitely going to get questioned about that miracle later.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He walked past Harry, “need a ride home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t move and when Louis looked back he saw him smiling into the bag. It was a sheepish small smile that left Louis’ knees weak. His hand delicately brushed each object before closing the bag. Louis turned away. If he kept watching the angel look like that, he might have more than a problem with Hell on his hands and if he kept letting the angel get in his head, he might not be able to stop himself from breaking down every wall he has ever put up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>London 1987 AD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world was clouded in pink vision from behind Louis sunglasses. There was a glow off the pavement as he walked to the bar from the long rain showers during the week. The neon sign came into view from above the rusty metal door. A half-smile formed on his face and he moved closer. The large man in front nodded to him and Louis sent a quick wink his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar song played loudly from the speakers. There was a small crowd dancing in front of a DJ and a small bar was on the opposite wall. Louis made his way over to a barstool at the end of the counter. He waved the bartender down and asked for a beer. The dancing crowd became bigger as the music changed and Louis hummed along to the upbeat melody of Whitney Houston. He tried not to think about how badly he wanted to join in, or how he wished he had a group of friends to hit the town with after a long work week. He longed for normal in general but seeing how the humans were dancing closely and singing loudly made his thoughts wander to what it would be like to have someone to pull out on the dancefloor and hold tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” the angel’s voice sounded next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, wouldn’t expect to see you here...in a place like this,” Harry was shaded pink from his sunglasses, but Louis liked the way it looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like music,” he took the seat next to him, “and I could feel your brooding mood all the way outside, so I figured might as well see what,” he gestured to the packed dance floor, “this is all about,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a nightclub where people come to do ungodly things while unholy music plays,” Louis leaned in close to Harry’s ear, “scared yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that I have listened to,” he paused to listen to the song for a second, “Michael George before, and I know what dancing is,” Harry raised his eyebrows to finish his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s George Michael, love,” he took another second to let Harry pout in embarrassment, “and I don’t think you’ve ever danced in your life,” Louis took a sip of his warm beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that I have danced. I said that I know what dancing is,” Harry stared at his hands in his lap with a small blush coating his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis didn’t want to admit that he never danced either. He always sat off to the side and hid from the shining lights and swinging couples. His eyes drifted to the crowded dance floor and then to Harry. He said nothing as he silently watched the angel fiddle with his fingers. The music sounded like he was underwater while he stared at Harry. Even though his face was hidden behind his hair, Louis was taken aback by the beauty of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender came up to Harry, “anything for you, sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughed lightly expecting Harry to decline, “do you have any white wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, I just have to see some ID,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” Harry reached into his jeans pocket where he pulled out a thin wallet from the 1950s still in perfect condition. He slid his ID across the counter for the bartender to inspect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Mr. Styles,” Louis choked, “give me a second,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped away and Louis broke into a loud laugh, “Styles? Really, Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...hard coming up with a last name,” still, he cracked a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Styles? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it sounded,” Harry paused, embarrassed by the word, “cool,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool?” Louis threw his head back, “Harry Styles is cool?” he leaned forward on his hand, “you sound like a rock star,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that not cool?” Harry came to his own defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was about to answer when the bartender returned, “anything else for you, Mr. Tomlinson?” he froze and heard Harry stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, thanks, I’m good for now,” the bartender smiled and left, “don't say a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tomlinson!” Harry was chuckling to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than Styles,” Louis rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face, “I mean, really, Harry Styles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not everyone can be as clever as you,” Harry took a sip of his drink, “you sound like royalty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis waved his hand in a mock of a bow, “thank you very much,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed together and it felt as if they were in their own world, but Louis had always thought that. He always considered Harry to be a part of his world and not just a piece of Earth. The angel and he were the only immortals that they knew of and that alone created something that Louis couldn’t quite place. He glanced at Harry again who was smiling over the rim of his glass. The silence was comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis watched as his smile sank into a frown and his head dropped. He was confused by the sudden change in demeanor, “what’s wrong, angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard about what’s happening?” The words were soft and almost lost in the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which part, Angel?” Louis couldn’t hide the concern in his voice, “Heaven and Hell have been busy during these modern days,” he added to make the statement less heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The crisis,” Harry put his hair behind his ear, “the one that nobody seems to want to do anything about,” there was a cross earring hanging from his ear. Louis’ breath caught when he saw it. He had never seen him wear such jewelry. Usually, Harry showed up with rings decorating his fingers and a necklace or two, but this was new. He found himself playing with the old ring on his finger that the angel had yet to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis took a moment to think, “it’s because no one cares about the people it’s impacting,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sadness radiating off of the angel was too much and Louis wished he knew how to be comforting for Harry, a skill he has lacked for thousands of years, “every time I try to miracle it away or something, it never works,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed, “I spent weeks straight trying to do something even as simple as making a new type of protective chemicals to keep doctors and nurses protected, but nothing worked,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head shot up, “so this isn’t your sides doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know which side’s fault it is, but neither one would shock me,” Louis finished the rest of his beer swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it,” Harry looked away from Louis, “I can’t do anything about it and the people that can are...what’s the word?” Harry bit his lip in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignorant? Cruel? Homophobic?” Louis prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it! The last one,” Harry’s entire body was tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean the Bible does promote homophobia,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s misinterpreted,” Harry jumped to the defense of his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why doesn’t God fix that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not her fault that it was written in like 300 languages and people see what they want to see,” Harry didn’t sound angry, but frustration was evident in every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, you can’t make the world perfect,” Louis tried to comfort him, “that’s not your job. You can’t end all human suffering no matter how hard you try. This world belongs to God and Satan which was her choice. She can stop all of this, but she chooses not to. You don’t have to carry that burden,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s lips pursed and he rested his elbows on the countertop, “it’s nice knowing there’s another immortal out there who also is aware of Heaven and Hell and all this craziness,” He looked at Louis and a small smile formed, “why do you wear those glasses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis let out a laugh, “I think they look cool,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” Harry reached out and plucked the glasses off of him, “they’re very dashing,” he placed them on his face, “how do I look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you said, dashing,” Louis’ smile grew as he held Harry’s eyes with his own. The Queen song faded out and Tiffany’s I Think We’re Alone Now came on. Louis looked Harry up and down slowly from the converse to the light jeans to the tucked in  white t-shirt to his long curly hair. The earring swung around as Harry slightly swayed in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled and bobbed his head along to the beat. He couldn’t help but watch Harry in his sunglasses with that goddamn earring and those jeans and Louis decided it was too much. The way they clung so easily to his legs and made Louis’ stomach churn with something he promised himself not to feel. Wanting. He wanted Harry and it made his chest ache and his fingertips beg to touch or even ghost against the pale skin of the angel. The intenseness washed over him swiftly and it took everything in him to not lean forward and do something reckless. Too much. It was too much. He looked to the dance floor and then back to Harry who was blissfully unaware of the minor meltdown he was causing Louis, “want to dance, angel?” His words were soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s smile faltered. He looked out at the sea of people crowding the dance floor. His eyes went back to Louis, “I’ve never danced before,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you,” he couldn’t, but it would be one Hell of an excuse to touch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused and looked at the floor for a second before turning back to him. Their eye contact was steady and it looked as if Harry was debating to himself what to say. They stared at each other for a second and everything slowed. Louis wanted to be reckless in that moment, but Harry took him out of his thoughts and shut down his impulses, “you go too fast for me, Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis held a small smile, “just one dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably get going,” he went to give Louis his glasses back, but he held up his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep them,” Louis pushed the glasses toward Harry, “they really do look good on you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went to place them down on the counter in an attempt to prove something, but pulled his hand back at the last second, “it’s not an antique, but I really do like them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. No angel is going to see you in sunglasses and question your moral compass,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed as he stood up, “I’ll see you around. It’d be great if I didn’t have to wait half a century,” Harry was flustered at his own words. He shifted where he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing it’s a two-way street,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis watched curiously, “anything else, Harry?” he smirked briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head slightly, “I think-” he looked towards the exit and then back to Louis and then to the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tapped his foot along to the beat. He leaned into the back of his stool, “are sure you want to leave?” he tried to keep cool and not show how much he wanted Harry to stay, “just one song,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very tempting,” Harry looked to the dancefloor once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is my job,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I must go,” he stuffed his hands in his pockets, “bye, Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Angel,”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song faded away and Louis called for another drink. He didn’t expect to see Harry looking like that and wearing an earring that made him ten times prettier than Louis could handle at any given moment and he could barely handle his beauty now. The drink came quickly and Louis drank it in one go. He needed to clear his mind of the angel. He needed to get away from London for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“And to think these are considered vintage?” he turns a random disk in his hands, “imagine what they would call us,”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Present Day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city seems to scream his name which is why he left in the first place. The screaming got too loud. 30 years later, with more people, newer cars, and taller buildings, Harry’s name is still painted on every wall. Louis takes a long drag of the cigarette to keep himself from sighing with relief. He missed the sound of Harry’s name. A city’s screams sound better than the broken record in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he plans on staying, he knows he has to find an apartment after they tore down his old building and replaced it with a skyscraper. The only piece of him that remains is the series of clubs he put up all those years ago when Hell was wondering why he hadn’t reported anything sinister since World War II. The clubs started off as just simple bars with small dance floors, but humans got their hands on it and turned them into sex dens where cocaine lines the bathroom counters and men don’t know how to act. His clubs are considered the most elite in the world with at least one in every major city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During his travels, he would often find himself wandering around them and just observing and there were times he would join in on the drugs he helped create. The world seemed to turn a little slower and colors were always brighter, but it never made him feel good. The last time he went to his club was a week ago in Tokyo where the entire time the LSD set in he could just hear Harry’s voice. He ended up miracling it off because he just couldn’t handle the sound. The thought of taking it again just to hear the sound drove him crazy, so instead, he came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he wants to settle in first before any more clubs.  Maybe he would even start officially working at them instead of just being the mysterious shadow painted on the wall. He finds himself on the most familiar street. His fingers start buzzing as he takes each step. His heart is racing when the antique store comes into view. He stops at the curb deciding whether or not to cross the street and go through those doors for the first time in a long time. He fiddles with the cigarette, turning it in his hands, acting like it’s still burning. The bile rises slowly in his throat and he can’t seem to settle it. The shake in his fingers takes over his whole body making his lungs rattle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The store is right there, Harry inside, and it’s the scariest shit Louis has ever seen. He thinks of the last time he saw Harry, in the glowing light of the bar with those rose-colored glasses framing his face perfectly. He pictures Harry’s rings: the lion’s head, the peace ring, and the rose. Subconsciously, Louis touches his own ring which is hidden on his small hands, tucked in his sleeve.  He feels the shape of the dagger and remembers the woman from Rome with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must look like a freak. Having a panic attack on the corner of a random street thinking about the smell of coffee that roams the shop he’s so afraid of. Louis takes one more glance at the Antique store and decides he’ll conquer this another day. It will still be there tomorrow and Louis lives forever, so he has time to work up some confidence to see Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tug on his arm stops him from running. He would know that voice anywhere. Slowly, he turns around and swallows that constantly rising feeling of screaming. The world seems to stop and the gray sky brightens, “Harry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is you,” Harry smiles, “you see, I thought I saw you from back there and I was like no way he’s back. It’s been so long,” it’s not meant to sound sad because he’s wearing a sweet smile, but the words sound hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wants to cry, scream, and laugh at whatever cruel joke is being played, “yeah, it’s been a while,” Harry’s hand burns through Louis’ jacket. He doesn’t want the hand to drop. The touch feels grounding and Louis knows that’s what he needs from the most familiar thing in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” the fire goes out as the hand drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traveling,” they’ve never talked about where they go when they disappear, but Harry asks now, and Louis tucks it away to think about later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Harry’s small smile falters slightly. Louis swears he sees worry in his eyes. The ivory sweater brings out the green as if every forest found its way into the angel and Louis is so distracted by it that he almost misses the next question, “where to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just around,” He doesn’t want to tell him about the clubs. Harry knew when they were dance clubs that played good music and closed at midnight, but Louis doesn’t want to see the disappointment on Harry’s face when he finds out that Louis might even be closely related to the disaster that clubbing is. Deep down he knows that Harry won’t judge him and that he understands that they both still have jobs and partying isn’t the worst thing to be associated with, but that fear still sits in his stomach. Louis shrugs to add onto the vagueness of his statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“World traveler now?” Harry keeps the mood light with his excited words, “where did you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of places,” Louis doesn’t want to talk about searching for Harry in every crowd of every city that he stayed in. It’s been 32 years and Louis couldn’t stop running the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna tell me about it?” Harry presses which makes him wonder if the angel has left London since they last saw each other,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Harry laughs slightly, “here I was thinking you settled down in London and-” he stops himself and looks around the busy corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry hasn’t left London, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“it was a lot, I went to a lot of places,” If getting lost in clubs and crowds counts, then he sure went to a lot of places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Paris? Brazil? Africa? I went there during the Kingdom of Kongo, it’s beautiful,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, can’t go to Africa, some idiot blessed the rains,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a second to think about it and Louis coughs awkwardly. He wasn’t ready. He wanted to settle in, find an apartment, assert his rank at the club, and accidentally walk by the shop at the same time Harry goes for his afternoon walk. This was too soon. He looks around the street and at the loud cars. Harry finally breaks the silence, “well, you’re back now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiles back. He can never resist Harry. It’s why he’s back in this dirty city with loud people and louder cars just because Harry’s name called and Louis couldn’t seem to run fast enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flyer stuck to a window of a small coffee shop catches his eye. Maybe it’s the fact that no one uses flyers anymore or the fact that hot pink is rarely seen on the streets of London. SMALL APARTMENT FOR RENT with an address and a phone number. Louis looks around before stepping closer hoping this isn’t a scam. He would have to actually go there to find out which could just lead to a waste of time, but the flyer looks legit with a logo and official website in fine print. The street jumps out of him because it’s the most familiar street and he knows that he’s getting this apartment. Louis shoves the flyer into his jacket pocket and heads towards the complex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes the paperwork is easy and that he isn’t asked too many questions. Also, the fact that he can only pay in cash might be a problem. He tries not to leave a cyber footprint, unless it’s reading wiki articles or watching the news on the library computer. There is no social media, bank accounts, emails, phone numbers, or anything in his name. The clubs are an exception, a miracle, because he doesn’t “own” them in the human world, but according to the Head Office they are his property, but he makes no profit, and gains no credit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This landlord better not ask for apple pay or whatever bullshit humans created like PayPal or venmo. Louis once knocked into a guy with coffee and it spilled everywhere and the guy asked for venmo, so Louis just miracled the cup back into place with all the coffee. It was easier than understanding technology. Hell then wondered why he miracled something good so he had to balance it out by making the guy lose his keys. He would have just destroyed venmo, but he didn’t know how. He hasn’t been to San Francisco since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building comes into view as Louis fixes his hair to try and look less disheveled. Rose bushes rest on either side of the modern doors and he tries to ignore the alarms going off in his chest, but not before lightly twisting the dagger around his finger. The street already screams of Harry so what if his apartment does too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he notices when he steps inside is that it doesn’t smell like a sewer. He sighs in relief. No rats, no prostitutes, no screaming kids, no weird men with gold teeth that always have a hand on the prostitutes. He almost smiles at the thought of not waking up to cops banging on neighbor’s doors. He realizes now that he spent too much time in New York. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a normal building with a small reception area and a few seats. There are pretty signs with festive autumn sayings, and orange lights hung around the windows. It’s quaint and well kept which leaves him in awe, “can I help you?” the woman behind the counter speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, yes,” he takes out the crumpled flyer, “I’m looking for an apartment,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great,” she takes the paper with a wide smile that Louis hopes is genuine, “you found our flyer,” she starts typing on her computer, “we put them in coffee shops for a reason,” Louis gives her a confused look, “we want people like you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops himself from laughing, “like me?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>if only you knew. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, people your age like straight out of college or just finishing up, you know?” We’re not really for families or senior citizens,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods, “so that means there is no elevator and the windows don’t have screens,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, “and we don’t want screaming kids,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or constant requests for Bingo,” it’s been so long since Louis has talked to humans like this. The most he’s done is give directions or order coffee. This is nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still interested?” Louis decides her smile is genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he places his elbows on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, let’s get you set up with a tour and then some paperwork,” she types rapidly and continues to ask basic questions which he supplies with his rehearsed answers. She continues to talk about the complex and how most of the residents are students or just starting out in the workforce and that she would rather not get noise complaints to which Louis swears that he doesn’t party. She seems to sigh with relief and goes on about who his neighbors will be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hasn’t felt like this in too long. The feeling that makes everything work out, that maybe he won’t need to run again. A nice apartment building shouldn’t make him so happy and safe, but his hopes are up. The anxiety starts to creep in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is too good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks over both shoulders and counts his fingers checking for any signs of demons or dreams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment is empty except for a table and chairs. Louis is alone. He knows that if he speaks, it’ll echo, so he keeps his mouth shut. He runs his hand along the countertops and counts the cracks in the wall. The white paint breaks where it meets the door and the lock rattles too much to be considered safe. The floorboards creak every few steps, but it’s comfortable enough because there are large windows and a soft glow from the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only an hour has passed since he got there, but a fast knock comes to the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This must be it. Demons coming to drag me out and beat me with sacks of holy water on the street. They’ve heard my thoughts of God, or worse, my thoughts of Harry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis shivers at the thought of demons getting their hands on his daydreams of Harry from the last 6,000 years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dread takes over his body when the knock comes again followed by a voice, “hello, don’t mean to be a bother, but I just wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood,” Louis is still skeptical, but slowly opens the door. It's just a man with a sturdy build and kind eyes. It’s not a demon or the cops or anyone to be afraid of, Louis sighs with relief. The man blinks in surprise, “oh, you opened the door,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, worries,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bloke doesn’t force himself in and Louis guesses he looks as nervous as he feels, “how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looks around, “well, you’re new to the neighborhood” </span>
  <em>
    <span>if only he knew, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“and I was just here to say welcome, we’re a fun lot, and offer to grab a drink,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is stunned. 6,000 years and no neighbor of his has ever offered anything. A small smile forms on his face, “you’re a fun lot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiles, “well, me and like two other people when they’re not busy studying or working,” he takes a more comfortable stance, “a lot of college students stay here when they don’t want to stay on campus or when they’re doing night classes...anyway, you get it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods even though he has never understood the world of college. He has sat in classes and spent days at libraries, but that’s the closest to school he’s come, “what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you that over drinks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tries not to panic. Seeing Harry and having drinks with a stranger all on his first day back is overwhelming. His first reflex is to say no, and close the door, leaving the kindest stranger in the hall, but he doesn’t want to be like that anymore. He is growing tired of being lonely, “lemme grab my coat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Niall by the way,” he extends his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” he takes his hand and shakes it with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the pub isn’t long and Niall fills it with talking about the town and how the best coffee shop is always playing the worst music and how the dog park is always too empty this time of year. Louis nods along and sends a silent thanks to Niall for not expecting too much conversation from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar is full which makes Louis realize that it’s a Friday night. There’s some old folk song on and it can barely be heard over the yelling. Niall seems to know the place well. The bartender knows him by name and offers two seats at the end of the counter. Two Guinnesses are delivered just minutes later which causes Niall to address the special treatment, “I’m here a lot, my uncle owns the pub, and my friends never cause too much trouble,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We save the real rowdiness for the clubs,” Niall takes a sip, “family is important so I’m not going to tear up a bar because I feel like being immature,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods, “most responsible thing I’ve heard in a while,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about yourself,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s not much to me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit,” he laughs and slams his drink down, “come on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s really not much to me,” Louis shrugs casually and takes a sip. He can’t help but laugh along with Niall even if he’s scared out of his mind and out of his comfort zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even play humble. You roll up in that crappy apartment building-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-pay in cash, don’t have any furniture and look scared out of your mind when I knocked on the door,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughs a little forcefully, “yeah, well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall takes a long swig from his drink, “you’re very strange, but I’m very bored, and very curious,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I kill you?” Louis smirks playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take my chances,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis knows he has to give in, so he tells the story he tells anyone who asks, “I’m a historian author who just finished traveling the world, my parents kicked me out and I’ve been on my own ever since,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall pauses before asking, “that’s it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ smile falters, “what do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were no details in that story,” he takes a sip and eyes Louis’ nervous figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t want to ramble, mate,” this usually works. The historian part covers the traveling and any slip-ups when talking about his life at any other point except the modern day and the author part explains the brooding mood and the parent thing wards off family questions, but now, someone wants details. Louis swallows, “there’s not much,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, but I won’t press,” Niall finishes off his beer and orders another, “aren’t you going to ask about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you to tell,” he actually didn’t know if he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here for a couple of years, 5 maybe 6. I take night classes and online courses. I teach music at a private school nearby and run the school choir. Also, I play open mic night here sometimes. My family is priority and Ireland is the best country no questions,” the bartender comes as if on queue and cheers him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like a good guy,” Louis laughs lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you sound like a murderer,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That vague?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you could give like a few more details,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that bullshit and tell me about yourself,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hesitates and tries to find more to say, “I thought you said you weren’t gonna press,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a beer ago,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like half a beer ago,” they both laugh genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is struck with happiness and straight-up paralyzing fear. He’s always loved humans, but it was always from the point of view of an observer, someone outside looking in, and now he’s surrounded by them laughing and talking and his chest is warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s developed several ideas of stories to tell humans who he is. They all come from a historian who left home, but he likes to add more when the days get long and the nights too lonely. Back when the universe said he could only see the angel every once in a rare blue moon, (even though that wasn’t written in stone, but it felt like God herself cursed them with it), Louis let his mind wander and create every version of himself he wanted to be and he always seemed to place the angel by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis created dozens of stories for each era he was in. 50 years ago, he was a hippie with a passion for rock and his parents told him no one too many times, so he packed up his Volkswagon van and his band and left. A hundred years ago, he was a wandering soul from Ellis Island that came to escape persecution, but his parents could only afford to send him over, so it was his job to bring his family to freedom (he never did). Hundreds of years ago, he fought off dragons and wrote stories of his adventures and all of them involved a damsel with curly brown hair and a rose ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Niall is waving his hand in his face, “still there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, lost in thought. Thinking of where to start,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wherever you want, mate,” Niall orders another beer, “I’m down for a good story,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you don’t have time for mine,” he clears his throat, “my family and I weren’t close. I spent most of my time alone and was considered a disappointment. Eventually, I called them out on some stuff and they kicked me out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Treating people badly, manipulating me and my siblings into doing stuff for them, ya know,” Louis shrugs a little to make the story as casual as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall nods, “and then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I got wrapped up with some bad people who make-” he stutters, “made me do terrible things,” Niall obviously noticed the slip, but says nothing, “so I started traveling, studying what I want and trying to leave the past behind,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So London?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing has really felt even a sliver like home except here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall nods again, “I guess that should suffice, so you’re writing a book now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying. I have to do something with all this history in my head,” he lets out a chuckle. As if anyone would believe what he’s seen. He has no records, but his own memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m a music teacher. Couldn’t do much with a degree like that,” Niall laughs, but it’s sad, “I mean,” he forces another laugh, “nevermind,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fair. I share, you share. That’s how this works,” Louis leaves a small smile on his face to show he cares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love my students and what I do, but sometimes I just wish I was known for my music even if it’s just a city or like my pub sets draw a crowd of drunks, but ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t, “yeah, I get it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s silly, but-” he takes a swig,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. It’s a dream, and people are allowed to dream,” Louis hesitates as he claps Niall on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to put a damper on the mood,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the second I mentioned my past, I did that,” they laugh together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you say we use that jukebox over there and order some shots?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything to keep him from that lonely apartment, “right on,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis knows that he’s avoiding the club, but eventually, he should go and check it out and introduce himself as the official owner. It would probably cause a scene and that’s not what he wants. The clubs have always been a distraction and a source of income to help him survive in the city without having to miracle any money. Even though he makes sure the dances, waiters, bouncers and anyone working for or at the club gets paid a living wage, he still makes plenty to keep himself afloat. However, he would like a few more days away from the atmosphere of drugs and craziness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent all of the day before wandering his apartment and miracling in some furniture hoping his Head Office won’t notice a coffee table, kettle, and a bedroom set. Maybe he can say he was messing with an IKEA. The apartment is half-finished, but if he has to measure one more thing or compare another color, he might lose his mind. His thoughts wander to maybe visiting Niall, but he doesn’t know when it’s socially acceptable to talk to someone after spending a night out with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows where his mind is going to wander, as it always does: Harry. He sighs and curses his brain before he begins pacing the kitchen. The thought of going to the antique shop and seeing Harry makes his heartbeat a million miles an hour. However, he came back for a reason, and avoiding Harry is literally the opposite of that reason. So he grabs his coat, slides on his shoes, takes a deep breath, and leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bell jingles when he walks in followed by a voice, “sorry, we're clos-” Harry rounds a corner, “Louis,” his name sounds like a gasp or an inhale, and Louis’ heart flutters, “how have you been?” He has a few books in his hand and the same cream-colored sweater on from the other day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh good,” Louis starts looking around and brushing his fingers against a cabinet to his left that he recognizes from the Ottoman Empire. Harry must have snagged it before everything collapsed, “was curious, really, about your shop and what’s changed,” he looks further into the store, “you sell records now?” Louis spots a pile, “sick,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the kids are into them these days,” Harry moves closer and sets his books down randomly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to think these are considered vintage?” he turns a random disk in his hands, “imagine what they would call us,” Harry laughs and Louis flashes him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re called ancient,” Harry adds extra emphasis to the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis fakes a wince, “ow, you wound me, I don’t look a day over 25,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hesitantly looks him up and down, eyes lingering, but he covers up his glance with, “that’s generous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” they both laugh and Louis can’t bring himself to talk down Harry’s appearance, not when he dreams of every aspect of the angel, “well maybe my next request will be for a new body,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, yeah? Who would you pick?” Harry’s got his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sends him a confused look, “huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could pick anyone from anywhere in history, who would it be?” Harry’s eyes are light and playful and Louis can’t stop staring into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a tough one, angel, lemme think,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time. It better be good because you have 6,000 years of people to pick from,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis racks his brain from models to knights, to emperors. He settles on the more modern era figuring everyone here has a little more of a cleanliness appeal and a full mouth of teeth, “Beckam?” it comes out as a question, “football has always been fun to watch and he’s quite fit,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry purses his lips, “nice choice,” he nods, “I could see you being a famous footballer,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I had Beckam’s body, let’s be honest, I could do anything,” Louis laughs slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean as Beckam. I meant as you are,” Harry gives him a genuine smile with a slight nod, “I don’t know. I can just see it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know. I’ll just pop in and ask the Head Office to make me mortal and start my life over again, so I can join the big leagues,” He places his hip against the cabinet, “can’t you see it? fans with my poster in their room hoping to one day be like Tommo,” he makes a grand gesture with his hands and stares off into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommo?” Harry chuckles, “I can totally see it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Louis pushes off the cabinet and shifts closer to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could have any person’s body, who would it be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevie Nicks,” he answers easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis blinks in surprise, “thought of it before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughs slightly, “it gets boring here sometimes, so I might end up on this site called BuzzFeed,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took an online quiz?” he tries to contain his laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has,” Harry pouts slightly, but there’s a smile underneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis can’t say he’s never used the library computers and got lost on gossip column and quizzes, “well, the internet is everywhere, and kind of addicting,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! Come on, you look like you need some tea,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ mouth falls open in shock, “yeah, sure,” he was expecting to make an awkward remark about leaving after the conversation died. He was not expecting an invitation upstairs, or an offer of tea, “yeah, sure,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>how have I not been turned away yet, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waves him up the stairs and into a small kitchen, “the regular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so picky, how could I forget?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s been renovations since he last saw it. The design follows the style of the eras which means it’s changed a lot in the past few decades. The current set up follows a dependency on red neon lights and sleek furniture. Probably something the young people are into today. It’s larger as well. After doing so well, the club expanded in the 90s to a three story building with exclusive suites and VIP rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The design doesn’t concern him though. He knows that it fits what people want and creates the atmosphere he needs. Since it’s a Tuesday evening, only the bar section is open. The rest of the club only opens on nights before Holidays and weekends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis approaches the counter slowly with confidence in his step, “hey, how you doing?” he comes off easy and rests his elbows against the back of a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same old,” the bartender busies himself with cleaning glasses, “what can I get for you today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was hoping to speak to your manager, or whoever runs the day to day here,” a group of men at the end of the bar turn to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you want? Hoping for a job?” The accent is American and Louis wonders what he’s doing here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles politely, “no, just looking for a chat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he don’t do chats,” the bartender considers the conversation over and begins stacking the clean glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe tell him it’s the owner,” Louis raises his eyebrows, “that might get his attention,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender turns slowly, “you’re the owner,” Louis nods, “you?” he laughs, “I think you’re a little young. It’s been the same owner since this place opened in the 60s,” he shakes his head and goes back to his task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis knew this would happen, so he carefully pulls out a folded paper from his jacket pocket, “ah, yes, but when dear dad goes away, the inheritance is here to stay,” he flicks the paper open to reveal the deed and his name signed at the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender reads closely, mouthing the words as he goes. Louis enjoys the power that comes along with ownership, but not in the way that modern corporations encourage it. He uses it to spread the wealth of the club and make sure every worker can live comfortably on their wages. He has strict rules for the dancers and doesn’t take a fraction of their earnings. The business thrives without his greed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the manager? Where is he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s fear in the man’s eyes, “he’s in the back,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks so much…?” Louis extends his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey,” he slowly accepts the handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods and heads to the manager’s office. All the lights are on due to normal bar hours which makes Louis feel more at ease. He’s walked these types of hallways under dark lights surrounded by strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the office is open, but he knocks anyway, “come in,” it’s a young voice which shocks him. Louis enters and looks around the room. It’s neat and this comes as an even bigger shock. There’s plants, candles, and a jazz record playing lowly from a computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Louis and I’m the owner,” he extends his hand quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when I would get to meet you,” he gives a quick shake, “but hasn’t it been the same owner since the 60s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad, but he’s gone, so it gets passed onto me,” it’s a story he’s told several times when his young looks could no longer pass for a long time owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, nice to meet you. I’m Damian. I’ve been a manager for about a year and a half now and it’s going well,” He takes a seat and gestures for Louis to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that. I’ve been keeping up with the records and all that,” he nods mostly to himself, “you’ve done good work here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to you,” Louis gives him a confused look, “with the salary I get, I’m able to further my education. I’m getting a masters in business, and Joey out there, he’s bringing the rest of his family over from the Dominican Republic and the states, so many of the dancers talk about going to med school, or starting their own business,” he claps Louis on the arm, “and it’s because of you, well your dad, but I’m assuming you’ve been helping him out in the recent years,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he smiles lightly, “that’s great to hear, all of it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why did you stop by?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis thinks to himself. He’s here to check in and make sure everything is in order, but in reality, he’s here because of Harry. The club is a distraction that he needs, “just a check in and you know, just gonna let you know I’m gonna start being here regularly, taking some shifts. I just want to be hands on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great. I’d love to see you around and I’m sure the other workers will be happy to meet you,” Damian smiles genuinely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stands, “that’s really it. I’ll stop by on Saturday for the rush,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian makes a whistling sound, “good luck with that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughs and gives a small wave before leaving. He makes his way to the bar again, “Joey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A head pops up from behind the counter, “yeah, boss,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Louis, actually, and don’t worry about what happened earlier. You were just manning your station and I couldn’t get mad about that,” relief spreads across his face and Louis takes that as his queue to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music is blaring. Louis has been here for about an hour, but somehow, every noise is louder than the last. There’s 15 minutes until the next show, but dancers are making their rounds. Louis watches as two of them lead a group of men dressed in suits upstairs. He then notices a security guard following them. He takes note of the protocol that’s being followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention is caught by the bar where Joey is throwing out a group of teenagers with fake IDs. Another commotion in the opposite corner takes his focus. It’s two men beginning to square up and it’s quickly stopped by security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiles to himself. It’s better than Tokyo where regulation wasn’t followed, and it’s better than New York where there were so many under the table deals, Louis wasn’t sure if he was running a drug ring, or a club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s still chaotic and it’s a scene he would rather trade for one of an antique shop with a pretty owner. However, he feels this responsibility, looking out at the crowd of people, that he must provide for them. Perhaps it’s his love of humans, or this deep down constant feeling that he must show Harry he’s not evil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be the new owner,” Louis jumps at the sudden voice next to him, “sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” she smiles politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. Nice to meet you,” it’s obvious from the lingerie that she’s a dancer. He extends his hand and she takes it firmly, “I’m Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want my real name or stage name?” she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whichever you prefer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for the next five hours, I’m Minnie, but after that, I’m Mary,” she gives him a toothy grin before looking away to scan the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the mouse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because the first thing I want a man to think of while I’m giving him a lap dance is disney,” another grin, but this time with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a power move,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really though, I wanted to talk to you because I want to thank you,” her playful grin has shifted into a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last club I was at, about 8 months ago, took 25% of our earnings, and we had to pay a fee when we came and left. With your contract, I work two maybe three nights a week, and I’m able to put myself through med school,” she shakes her head, “it’s a lot of work, but I know girls at other clubs who have to work every night and still don’t make half of what I do, so thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach flutters and suddenly he feels lighter, “that’s good to hear,” he expects her to walk away or dismiss herself. He’s not used to such conversation. It’s usually been that he makes an appearance, shows his power in some way, and then the workers are too afraid to talk to him, so he spends most nights alone. The atmosphere here is different, it’s still a club with drugs and ungodly things, but he doesn’t feel so afraid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continues talking, “and once I’m done with med school, my fiance and I are going to get married. He’s going through vet school right now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s brilliant,” he nods enthusiastically, “I’m happy for you,” somewhere in the distance her name is called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have to go. It was so nice meeting you, Louis,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well,” and then she’s gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is bearable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even though it’s the first night, everything seems to be running so much smoother here. He goes back to scanning the crows and walking the floor. A few dancers stop him and mistake him for a customer, but after an explanation, there’s always a quick greeting and conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more hours pass without any major events that sway him from his safety of this mindset. He’s about to go outside for some fresh air, when he sees a familiar face. The greenish skin glowing slightly red in the lights of the club. His breath catches. It’s Greenie. His panic sends him the other way, trying not to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes it outside without being stopped and rounds the corner into an alleyway. It’s dimly lit, so he presses closely against the wall, hoping he wasn’t followed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Greenie here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s never seen the demons on Earth before. They’re not supposed to leave hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Greenie or any other demon being here makes him sick. His hands start shaking with panic as he reaches for a cigarette. It’s hard to catch his breath while fumbling with the lighter. It takes several tries to actually get a flame and light the cigarette. He takes a long drag, but it does nothing to calm his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears footsteps approaching, but his mind is so fuzzy, he can’t even force himself to run, “Louis?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Mary. He breathes a sigh of relief, but his heart still races and his fingers shake, “Mary,” he gives her a light smile as she comes closer, “what are you doing out here?” he blows out a long cloud of smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where the dancers take our break and get a little fresh air,” she steps closer to analyze him, “are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, “yeah, just doing the same as you, taking a break,” he won’t meet her eyes because he doesn’t want the judgement or the questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks him up and down, “really? Because it looks like you’re having a panic attack,” her face twists to concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. It just got a little crowded is all,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, “come on. Let’s get you some water,” she grabs his arm and takes him through a side door into a room that connects to the dancer’s dressing room. Mary grabs him a seat and tells him to wait. After a few minutes, she comes back with a bottle of water, “I tried to grab a bag of chips too, but Joey wasn’t in the mood, too many teenagers with fake IDs,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is more than enough. Thank you. You didn’t have to do any of this, so thank you,” Louis takes a long swig. He looks around quickly for any other demons or any sign of evil, but it’s just dancers and security guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, but I do have to get back out there, hope you feel better,” she gives a firm nod before heading into the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis finishes his cigarette, directing the smoke to the small window. His thoughts wander to Greenie and why he is on Earth especially in Louis’ club. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Has he been following me? And if so for how long? And for what reason? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He takes one last drag before tossing the cigarette in an ashtray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, after the club closed, he finds himself at Harry’s door. The sun low, but shining brightly, as if to mock Louis’ need for rest. He decides he’ll curse the creator of “no rest for the wicked” later, for now, he wants tea and company. He’ll never say it out loud, but his body craves it in exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The bell jingles when he walks through the door and Harry’s head pokes out from behind a bookshelf. A small smile appears, “Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis returns in, “hi, Harry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” it’s genuine and it makes Louis’ heart soar with hope. He chalks that up as something to deal with later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping I could get some good tea,” he walks further into the store and looks around. Harry always seems to be redecorating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s smile grows, “was just about to make myself some,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way upstairs and Louis is glad to finally sit down and lean his head on the table which prompts Harry to ask, “rough night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” he hears Harry moving swiftly around the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis lifts his head from the table. It’s a genuine statement. He searches for the right words. Is he ready to tell him about the clubs? Will it open up to him talking about Tokyo? He doesn’t know how the angel will react, so he goes with, “humans love to party,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you partying with humans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up straighter. Why is he doing this? To keep himself busy? To please Hell? To avoid Harry? “I got a request from the Head Office,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry furrows his brows in confusion, “to party...with humans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, that’s the new evil. Fake IDs and overpriced drinks, oh, I’m trembling,” he hopes to lighten the statement with some sarcasm and a mention of the lesser evils of clubbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slightly laughs at that still confused, “but like they requested you to party with humans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Louis scratches the back of his neck and coughs awkwardly, “I own a few clubs and I’ve been working them, you know checking in and reporting back the basics,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods, “Yeah, well I figured those clubs were yours,” he sets down the cups of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis feels his face go pale and he almost tilts too far back in his chair, “How’d you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time don’t name the club Eden and use a snake as the symbol,” Harry laughs lightly, “I mean, really, I know you’re not trying to be discreet, but do you have to be that obvious,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis takes the laugh and glint in Harry’s eye as a good sign, “I found it ironic,” he takes a sip as Harry sits down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, very clever,” the angel raises his eyebrows and tries to contain his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s not like I can change it now,” Louis fakes a pout and crosses his arms. He’s relieved that Harry isn’t throwing him to the curb, or cursing him out for the whole club thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why is Hell still sending you requests like this? Didn’t those open in the 60s? And as far as I’ve heard, they’re doing quite well. There always seems to be a line around the block on Saturday nights,” Harry takes a sip and keeps a quizzical look painted on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighs, “angel, if I could explain Hell, you’d be the first to know,” he hopes that keeps questions at bay and steers the subject elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods in agreement, “got me there. I got a request for botanical gardens,” he makes a face of distaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t those already exist?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so I just reported back that there were several worldwide and then a little while later I got a message that said ‘more,’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughs, “that’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was two months ago and obviously Liam,” Harry has a gleam in his eye as he sips his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we know how Liam is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s smile can be seen over the rim of the glass. The sight is deafening and he can feel his heartbeat against his ribs. Even through the exhaustion, Louis still sees Harry is this glowing light as if the moon herself created the angel. The paleness of his cheeks bringing out the darkness of his curls and the green of his eyes, Louis could drown in this sliver of moonlight. He makes a mental note to thank her later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit silently until the tea goes cold, and the bustle of the morning rush can be heard outside. Louis knows he should go, that he should excuse himself with some made-up reason to escape the comfort of the kitchen. Harry beats him to it, “I have a meeting soon with a vendor,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s great,” he collects his cup and rises swiftly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they have antique lamps that they want me to sell here and then give them some percentage of the profit,” Harry gets up too and takes the cup from Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you. Quite the businessman,” Louis winks playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish,” he places both cups in the sink, “I always find myself offering them 90% or even 100% of the profit,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis fakes a wince, “you should work on that, angel, gotta run a business somehow,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s not fair, you know?” Harry leans his hip against the counter, “I don’t really need the money,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The government would say otherwise,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes, “you know what I mean,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods, “some kinda Robin Hood you are,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All these years later and I’m still shocked that he was your doing,” Harry sighs, “you would think charity would put you on the nice list,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that’s the thing,” Louis thinks back to his conversation with Robin Hood and how easy it was to tempt him, but he doesn’t need to explain the ethics of stealing for the greater good to Harry. The angel wants nothing more than good things for mankind, “your side was all for the monarchy because of the pretty churches, and that’s when you should have learned to never leave Liam in charge,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head falls back in a laugh, “I think there were several opportunities for that realization,” Harry laughs to himself, “far too many,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a contagious sound, so of course, Louis finds himself joining in, “and on that note, I think I should go,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods slightly, “lemme grab my coat, we’ll walk out together,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis is taking an afternoon walk when he runs into Niall who immediately brings him into a hug and asks how he’s been. It turns out that Niall was on his way to go grab chinese food and have a night in of watching classic 80s films, “it might not sound the most interesting, but it’s a wednesday thing and sometimes a tuesday and any other day of the week because I can barely boil pasta,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughs, “is it just chinese food? Please tell me you switch that out,” they begin walking side by side towards the take out place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I’ll go a couple blocks down and grab a burger and there’s a great Italian place around the corner, but they’re a little pricey,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the Chinese place and the first thing Louis takes in is that it’s crowded. The tables are full and the line almost reaches the door, “damn, it’s busy. Good to see they’re doing well,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall nods and gets on line, “they’re the best around,” he leans to whisper, “and the cheapest,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got my vote,” it’s been years since Louis has had chinese food and even longer since he’s actually been to China. He remembers the best food being in New York though, and looking back, he realizes that’s the reason he stayed so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After ordering, and Louis paying for both of them against Niall’s protests, they head back to his apartment. The walk isn’t too long and Niall fills it by talking about how terribly behaved one of his classes was. He tells amusing stories of the troublesome kids that give him headaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the complex, Louis notices a slowness in Niall’s step and a complete change in his demeanor. The way he looks around the lobby is quick and rehearsed. Louis almost becomes concerned until he sees Niall’s face light up. He looks to the source and notices the receptionist on the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall trips over his own feet on the way up to the counter, “hey, Agnes, how’s work treating you?’ he leans heavily on his elbows and almost drops the bag of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too shabby. I see you’re continuing your weekday tradition of take out,” her smile glows and Louis feels as if he has to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll have you know that yesterday, I made a hot pocket, and didn’t set the microwave on fire,” he mumbles at the end, “like last time,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should have warned me though, I would have had the fire department on standby,” she turns to her computer and begins typing, but a ghost of a smile remains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need,” he turns to Louis, “I’m a master chef. Ain’t that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agnes looks up, “Louis, I’m so glad to see you,” her smile is genuine as always, “I was worried you wouldn’t find anyone in the complex, but Niall’s great,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Agnes, I’m a great neighbor and an even better friend,” he winks at Louis, “alright, we gotta go before the food gets cold,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around, guys,” she turns back to her computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they get to the stairs, Louis asks, “so are you guys a thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. Why? Does it look like we’re a thing? Does she like me? Has she said anything about me?” Niall freezes in his spot and looks frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was just how you two were acting. I thought it looked like how a couple acts or something like that,” they continue moving with Niall trailing behind slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” there’s a slight deflation to him and Louis feels badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really like her, don’t you?” it’s not really a question, it’s a prompt to make him talk about his crush. Louis likes listening to Niall’s stories, but it’s rare he let’s emotions get the best of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a year ago, we got to talking more and we clicked. I asked her out, but suddenly family stuff got in her way, so I backed out and told her to take her time,” he sighs, “so now it’s like if I ask again, I’m pushing it, but if I never ask, I could lose her completely,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuck between a rock and a hard place,” they reach Niall’s apartment and shuffle inside. They set up on the coach before they press play on a random movie. Louis waits a few minutes before asking, “has she mentioned anything since?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be simple stuff that could be taken as an offer, but also as a joke, so I never push it,” Niall’s sighs again, “I feel like the ball is in her court. She knows I like her, and that the option still stands,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But does she?” Niall shoots him a confused look, “it’s been a year, so maybe she thinks the option isn’t even on the table anymore and all that flirting is just you being friendly. Maybe offer seriously again just say ‘I know that you’re going through some stuff, but I just want to let you know, I’m still down to take you out to dinner’ that way it’s not forceful, but it gets the point across,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hadn’t thought of that,” Niall shovels food into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be straightforward,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, yeah, I’ll try that,” he gives him a smile, “thanks, Lou, you must be an expert on love. Such an old soul,” he turns back to the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have no idea.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another Saturday night and Louis is leaning against the bar occasionally exchanging a few words with Joey about how crowded it is. He doesn’t even want to head out to the floor because of the amount of people in the crowd. There’s three bachelor parties and none of them know how to behave, or drink correctly. Louis hasn’t seen a glass of water in hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the bar is semi empty and no one is yelling for Joey, he comes over to Louis, “how you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same old,” Joey’s name is called and he rolls his eyes. Before he fully walks away, “oh, I almost forgot, some guy has come in like every night asking for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. He wouldn’t even tell me his name,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Louis doesn’t need a name. He knows who it is, “thanks, Joey, I’ll see to it,” Greenie has come every night asking for him which leaves Louis afraid of the reason he’s here. There’s only one reason he would be in trouble with the Head Office and that reason has green eyes and a way of making Louis leave. He just hoped it wouldn’t be this soon. He needs to speak to Greenie as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps himself painted to the wall along with security. Even Damian came out of his office to help with the crowd, but he couldn’t do much except tell the bouncers to stop letting people in. He approaches Louis eventually, “ever seen a crowd like this?” It's meant to be a simple conversation started and Louis can see the nerves on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks back to Tokyo. The club was bigger, but it still filled to the brim which just caused so many more problems, “yeah, I’ve seen worse,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is the most crowded we’ve been since the summer when some really popular DJ was playing,” Damian scans the crowd with a frantic look in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what’s in the air that’s causing this,” he follows Damian’s eyes. It’s in the back corner towards the side exit that catches his eyes. Glowing green skin makes his stomach churn, but this time he doesn’t run, he lets himself be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greenie meets his eyes across the crowded club and a silent agreement to meet in the back appears. Louis dismisses himself from Damian who is glaring at a member of a bachelor party. It takes a few minutes to push past everyone and not start any fights. He doesn’t stop until he’s in the back lighting a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time, no see,” Louis takes charge of the conversation. He doesn’t need to see him to know he’s there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same to you,” Greenie steps into the dim light that hangs over the back doorway. They’re alone for now until a worker decides to take a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I gotta ask,” Louis takes a drag, “are you visible, or do I look like I’m talking to myself out here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The humans see what they want to see, so yes, they’ll see a normal conversation between two men. Don’t worry. No one knows that we’re demons,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis flinches at the word, but covers it by scratching his nose and coughing, “what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Can’t an old friend stop by?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Earth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greenie laughs sharply, “you’re not the only one granted passage,” he looks smug as if he’s won some kind of game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m the only one allowed to stay,” Louis smirks, “you were granted passage, I was granted residency,” he takes a step closer and another drag, “so tell me what you’re doing here Greenie and don’t say it’s to shoot the shit with an old friend,” he hasn’t felt this tough in so long. His jaw is tense and shoulders set back. He knows he can’t let his guard down, or else Greenie might stay and Louis might have to leave again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greenie’s smile falters, “you got me there,” he shrugs, “I’m actually here to ask a favor,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about sending a message? Isn’t that how you normally do this?” Louis tries not to sound too concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Head Office wanted this in person. Consider it a check in,” Greenie reclaims his smug face, “wanted to make sure you weren’t stepping out of line,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stepping out of line?” Louis moves closer, “6,000 years and now you want to check in on me?” he feels the fire burning in his bloodstream, “and ask a favor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it. We haven’t heard from you in a while. Wanted to make sure you weren’t switching-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis almost growls, “now, you’re out of line,” he curls his hand into a fist to stop himself from planting it in Greenie’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to know we haven’t heard anything since you arrived in Tokyo and gave a basic report? That was years ago,” Greenie drops his smug act and feigns innocence, “we’re just checking in, buddy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to fight God again to remind you of my allegiance,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>to no one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tries to take down his anger and replace it with a blank face, but every second Greenie spends in front of him, makes him want to scream. He was building a new life and this just reminds him of the place he came from the place he’s meant to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t hurt,” it’s meant to be a joke and he’s supposed to laugh, but he can’t bring himself to even force a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the favor,” Louis takes a step back and crosses his arms. He wears a strong glare as a reminder that his walls can’t be taken down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a simple temptation,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Louis raises an eyebrow, “this could’ve been done in a letter, and I would have followed procedure,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but the Head Office wanted a face to face,” Greenie shrugs and begins to walk away, “it’s been too long, Louis, don’t be a stranger,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t told me the temptation,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greenie snaps his fingers and an envelope appears in Louis’ hand, “now you have it. Bye, Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Louis is sure he’s gone, he opens the envelope. It’s a simple temptation for a business man to commit some kind of fraud or white collar crime. Louis could do this in his sleep, but that’s not what matters. He crumples the letter and mumbles one word, “fuck,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis slumps down on the chair, his chair, and places his head on the table, “work was Hell,” he can’t stop thinking about the interaction with Greenie. He knows he should pay the Head Office a visit soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughs, “well, you would know,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis groans and lifts his head slowly, “why do humans love clubbing? I mean it’s hot and loud and crowded,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry places Louis’ cup of tea gently in front of him, “you tell me. Didn’t you create night clubs or something? Or do you just own a few of them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The head office needed more...evil from me and well a dim lit, overpriced, loud, tiny, and hot building full of sin came to mind. The humans love it,” Louis wraps his fingers around the mug and lets the warmth spread, “I created the idea of clubbing, but the humans turned it into more,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry breezes past him, ”they always manage to do that,” he’s fixing something on the counter, “why do you work every weekend? Why not Wednesday? Or just don’t show up? You’re exhausted,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighs. He doesn’t know why he goes anymore. The first time, it made sense, it was a check in and a way to report back a little, but then he saw Greenie and it feels like a shift occurred. Especially since he found out that he’s been there every night. Now, asking him, in person, for favors instead of written reports. In the beginning it was about creating a routine and finding a home that didn’t depend on Harry, but now Hell seems to have gotten involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how to tell Harry that, “I just feel a responsibility,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods and begins humming a gentle tune. Louis takes a second to take in the angel’s attire. He’s wearing a blouse that’s something between the mix of a pirate and 17th century peasant. Louis looks at the light jeans that cling to Harry’s legs and his bare feet that are dancing on the floor of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that you got going on there,” Louis reaches out and tugs on the blouse, “you look like a pirate robbed American Eagle” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swats his hand away, “at least I don’t dress like every day is a Panic! at the Disco concert,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry makes his way to sit down, but Louis grabs his sleeve, “I’m offended,” Louis smiles as he glances at Harry’s outfit again, “however coming from Captain Jack Sparrow himself, I’m honored”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry through his head back and laughs, “you’re very welcome, love,” Harry sits down across from Louis in their normal spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you know who Panic! At the Disco is? And Stevie Nicks? But you don’t know George Michael?” Louis recounts their night at the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you bring up that? When I was going through an anti pop culture phase?” Harry laughs gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you always going through one of those?” Harry goes through a lot of phases as Louis has noticed. Every time they ran into each other it was something new, but the one thing that stayed the same was the absolute love of art. He’s collected books, paintings, scripts and anything that brings back a piece of some experience to life. Louis knows that Harry has kept every playbill and broken string. He’s sentimental and Louis envies it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says you! Mr. ‘Shakespeare is overrated’ and French is annoying and-,” he sputters trying to remember other basic things that Louis has a problem with, “oh! when you made instagram crash because avocado toast was trending,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know about that?” Louis fakes shock, but can’t help his growing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry bites down on the inside of his cheek to contain his grin, “who else would that have been?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you got me there, I am not a fan of popular things,” Louis shrugs and takes a sip of his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit for a few minutes, but Louis’ back aches more than usual and it’s not something he’s just willing to miracle away so that the Head Office starts asking questions about why Louis is relieving pain instead of causing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes his way over to the couch and let’s his body sink into it. The table was just so strict which made this so much more appealing. Harry chuckles when Louis drops his head back against the cushion. He fixes the record to something classical and dumps his tea down the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis feels himself start to doze to the sound of Claire de Lune and Harry’s humming when he feels the cushion sink slightly. The angel is sprawling out on the couch with a book in his hand. Louis' breath catches when he feels Harry place his head on his thigh. He can hear his heartbeat pick up as Harry nuzzles his head further into a comfortable spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re silent. Louis closes his eyes and tilts his head back while Harry reads. His legs are on fire and he can feel the curly hair through his jeans. He stopped letting himself think too deeply about the feeling of Harry years ago when it became too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry has always been too much. Prettier than a rose, softer than Earth should allow, and too good. He shifts slightly in Louis’ lap and rests the book on his chest. His eyes have fallen closed, but Louis knows he’s not asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trust that Harry is showing is terrifying. This push and pull is terrifying, but Louis can’t bring himself to care that Harry will pull back, kick him out, remind him of who he is because right now the angel is peacefully resting and Louis is on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets his hand drop to the angel’s hair and starts to brush through the curls. Harry’s eyes open slightly and he hums in response. He closes them a second later breathing deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tries to seem nonchalant like he’s not controlling a forest fire about to swallow him whole. Everything is so slow and soft, this leaves him breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after the angel has long fallen asleep, Louis continues to tagle his fingers in the curls. Even as the noon rush can be heard and the record stopped, they stay there, resting in the company of something so long unspoken it must have been forgotten, hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wake late in the afternoon. Harry swears he slept the entire day away and Louis counters that he mustn't have had plans anyway. He leaves with an excuse and a small smile scared to over stay the constantly changing welcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s taking his smoke break behind the bar and it’s when he realizes that it’s getting colder as Autumn continues on. Usually the club isn’t open tonight, but there was a large event at a nearby university and they were requested to fully open. No one seemed too annoyed about it because college kids aren’t too bad to deal with. The club is packed full of frat boys and Louis assumes it was some kind of sports match. He rolls his eyes as more yelling can be heard from inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here,” Louis knows that voice and his blood goes cold. He knew the visits weren’t over even after completing the temptation. Louis knows that he must oblige and follow orders for everything to go back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back again so soon? Not gonna wait 6,000 years?” he turns to face the demon slowly emerging from the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking in,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did the temptation and reported back, so I don’t know why you’re here. Another request? Favor? Or just here to shoot the shit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greenie has a look in his eye of mischief, and Louis hates it, “actually, just here to talk,” He shrugs and leans against the building, “I mean, Louis, look at all that you’ve done,” he gestures to the open door of the club, “and Tokyo was so successful. You even got New York to cooperate,” he shakes his head, “I don’t know how you do it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job,” Louis takes a drag, “I’m good at it,” He wants this to be the end of it where Greenie says well done and goes back to Hell. He doesn’t want the constant anxiety and fear that he’s going to have to run again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn good job,” he whistles light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that it?” He crosses his arms and tilts his head back. It’s a position of confidence and power. His reputation is that of an evil demon with a core of stone, but in reality, he’s a coward who loves too much for his own good. Darkness may have taken his light, but it did not change his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greenie takes his body off the wall and steps towards Louis, “There’s a storm coming,” he looks him up and down, “I suggest you get your affairs in order,” he backs away slowly, “careful, Louis,” he’s almost gone, “change is coming,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long night. After Greenie’s cryptic speech, he blocks the conversation from his mind. It could mean anything from getting removed from his position on Earth to more demons being stationed with him. Either way, he doesn’t like it, so he buries it for now. He’s tired. His feet ache and his back is sore. It’s a several block walk back to the apartment, but he doesn’t want to go there. Green eyes and curly hair remind him that the antique shop exists. His tired legs drag him further down the sidewalk wondering: </span>
  <em>
    <span>should I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s closer than his place and he craves the feeling of comfort in the warm surroundings of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The store comes into view and Louis sucks in a breath. Deep down, he knows that this isn’t about being tired. It’s about testing the waters and crossing a boundary that he doesn’t know how it will crumble or, in the worst case, be built higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of addressing the real intention of his actions, he approaches the shop. The old doors stand hauntingly in front of him. Just one knock and a tired Harry will answer the door or call the cops. Louis rolls his eyes at his own thoughts knowing that even that is an exaggeration. His hand raises slowly, but drops quickly as a car drives by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday mornings are normal, but 2 am on a Tuesday is questionable. He should go home. It’s just a little farther down the street, but he wants to see Harry, and he likes the way he makes his tea, and has a different candle lit every time, but somehow the whole place smells like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body craves it. The tired eyes, the tea, the raspy voice of sleep, the scratchy record played, and the truth is Louis has made more of a home in Harry’s eyes than he has in his own apartment. Louis wants it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it’s 2 am and this isn’t normal, and it’s not a border he’s willing to cross or a target he’s willing to shoot, so he drags his feet away. A second later, the door opens and he hears, “Louis?” footsteps approach, “what are you doing at this hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ breath catches. Harry must have seen him standing out here for the past five minutes looking like a weirdo, “I just got out of work,” Louis points awkwardly in the direction of his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he doesn’t look as if Louis woke him up, but the bags under his eyes are evident that he hasn’t gotten much rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up?” it’s said with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had this weird feeling,” his voice is extra deep with exhaustion and his pajamas blow slightly in the breeze, “so I got up and ran down her and saw you walking away,” he looks breathless and the wind makes him resemble a prince saving a damsel. Harry has always saved Louis in ways he could never explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head slightly to get rid of the thought. Part of him wants to take a step closer and just breathe deeply just so he could be satisfied until Sunday when this encounter is considered normal and a few hours later. He buries that part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t wake you from your beauty sleep, angel,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately actually,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like you need much beauty sleep,” a light blush covers Harry’s face and Louis steps closer, “want to talk about it?” he inhales deeply letting the scent of vanilla and cinnamon consume him which means Harry was baking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel remains silent, lips pulled between his teeth, obviously thinking. Louis is about to speak again, but Harry’s sleepy voice stops him, “yeah, I would like that,” he turns slowly towards the shop, “tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ heart bursts and he quickly follows Harry, “yeah,” it comes out shaky and Harry smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk upstairs is nerve wracking. Each step leaves Louis breathless. It’s not a Sunday morning where they tease each other, or read in silence just basking in dawn’s light and silent company. It’s something new. In the distance, behind them, a barrier comes crashing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis takes his normal seat as Harry prepares the tea. While the kettle boils, he takes his spot across from Louis. They don’t meet each other’s eyes, and neither force conversations. It’s a heavy silence, but Louis is thankful for the cotton candle and leftover smell of homemade pastries that Harry must have left out for the customers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kettle lets out it’s shriek to let all of London know it’s done. Harry swiftly puts two mugs out and fills them before placing the now silent kettle on the stove. Louis turns his focus to Harry’s blank expression as he finishes making both cups of tea. Louis wants to press his finger into his cheek and form the dimple that means Harry is smiling as wide as he can. He resists the urge by playing with the zipper of his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry places both cups down on the table before taking his seat. Louis nods as a silent thanks afraid to break the quiet air they have built. He busies himself with the window. The world outside is dark, and the streets are empty except for a few cars. Clouds cover the moon and he begins to wonder if it will rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He risks a glance at Harry who is staring at his cup with the same blank expression. Louis can’t bear it any longer, “hey, angel,” Harry looks up, “what’s on your mind?” Harry shrugs and looks away. Louis reaches out his hand and lightly grasps the angel’s wrist, “talk about it,” he gives a gentle squeeze and pulls his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry purses his lips and nods, “it’s just a feeling in my gut that something’s wrong,” he gives Louis a desperate look of question, “I don’t know how to explain it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods. He exists with the feeling that everything is about to collapse and all he knows will be taken for him. Every morning, he wakes afraid that he’s back in Hell in that cold little cavern where the dark took his light, “I get it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another small nod to himself, “I’ve noticed a change recently,” after the encounter tonight with Greenie, he knows that something is happening, changing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Harry’s face twists in confusion, “is it the same as me just a feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis knows that in front of him stands a barrier: the truth. To tell Harry about the recent requests and Greenie’s visits, especially the one that occurred tonight, would be to show him everything and wave a flag of a reminder of who he is. Louis shakes his head slightly. There’s no reason to tell Harry about the demons and it wouldn’t settle anything either. It would most likely start a fight where Louis would be left on the defense of something he didn’t stand for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hangs his head, “it’s like you, just a feeling,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must mean something is going on in the Head Office,” he sighs, “of which side? I guess we’ll find out,” he purses his lips into a half smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tries not to let the guilt eat away the wall he’s built. There’s no reason to tell Harry about the visits. It’s probably just the Head Office checking in. As long as Louis does what he’s told, and shows loyalty, he’ll be left alone, and this feeling in Harry’s stomach will disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember those crepes we had in Paris?” Harry is looking wistfully out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods, “yeah, why?” he stares at where Harry’s jaw bones poke out and trails his eyes down to the collar of the sweater where collar bones are tucked beneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glances back at him, “I could really go for one of those now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughs, “yeah, nothing says good food like escaping prison,” he thinks back to how Harry had been stupid enough to go to Paris in the middle of a revolution wearing aristocratic clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was the wine,” Harry nods to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis makes a face of disgust, “can’t stand french wine,” he takes a sip of his tea and sees Harry wip his head around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you can’t stand French wine?” a look of shock is painted on the angel’s face, “it’s the best wine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a lover of German white wine, I’ll have to disagree with you,” Louis raises his eyebrows in competition, “French wine is too sour and it fills the mouth weirdly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s jaw drops farther, “why must you criticize the French? The language, the fashion and now the wine,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I’ve said before, I’m not a fan of popular things,” Louis takes a long sip of tea before facing Harry again, his eyes playful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re missing out,” Harry suddenly yawns, cutting off his smile and changing the mood, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis feels himself starting to panic. He’s not ready to go home. Harry gets up and places his cup in the sink and extends a hand to Louis offering to put his away too. He gave a mumbled thank you. His hands shook in his lap scared of being pushed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a long stretch and yawns again, “you’re welcome to the couch,” it’s said so nonchalantly that Louis thinks he dreamed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother,” Louis casually stands and pushes in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be worse if you walked home at 3am. Stay here. There’s a blanket on the chair,” he begins to walk away, too distracted by this wave of tiredness, “oh, wait, you need clothes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is about to protest that he’s fine in his work clothes, but Harry has swiftly moved down the hall. He returns seconds later with sweatpants and a t- shirt, “this is good, right? Bathroom down the hall,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so calm that Louis wants to lose his mind. There’s no awkwardness or fear in Harry’s voice. There’s no pull in his tide. The way he carries himself as if this is a normal occurrence and one that wouldn’t get him banished to the same fate that Louis faced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of screaming, Louis settles on a simple thank you. Harry stops in his tracks and turns around, “no, Louis, thank you, I mean look at this I’m tired. You really helped me tonight, thanks,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis thinks back to when he rescued Harry in Paris and how he scolded him for saying thank you. Now, he wants to be consumed by the sound of Harry’s voice and drown in the waves of his ever changing tides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Harry,” he knows it means more than he says, but he hopes Harry catches onto that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Louis,” he gives a small wave and turns away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, angel,” Louis waits until he hears the bedroom door close before he falls back on the couch in a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugs the clothes tightly and breathes deeply, almost choking on the scent. The whole night doesn’t feel real and he knows that Harry’s departure was rushed, but it didn’t involve being kicked to the curb, so he took that as a plus. He knows in the morning Harry might send him off in a way that causes him to skip town, but for now Louis basks in the fact that he was allowed to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around the room and mumbles to himself, “I’m so screwed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not awkward when he wakes late in the morning due to Harry bustling around silently. It’s an attempt to not wake him, but Harry isn’t exactly the quietest when it comes to sneaking around. He stubbed his toe twice and spilt tea all over the counter. Louis laughs to himself as he gets up, “morning, angel,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Louis,” he doesn’t look up from where he’s cleaning the counter. He slowly folds the blanket and collects his clothes into his arms. Harry explains that he has a meeting at noon, so Louis takes that as his queue to leave, even though he could sleep the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way back to his apartment, he recounts the night before and hopes that it isn’t Greenie who chases him out of town because only Harry can have that honor of making Louis so afraid that he can do nothing but run. He would take everything that Harry gives and he will give and give until Harry takes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday comes around and Louis decides to stop by the shop. Now that the debris from the barrier is in the past, he no longer fears being turned away for coming at the wrong time. Louis is currently annoying Harry by trying to figure out his store’s schedule and if it ever even opens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the shop isn’t open on Sundays,” Harry rearranges a pile of books that look to be from the dark ages. Their spines are well kept, but the covers look worn down and the pages are torn at the edges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the shop even open now?” Louis takes a look around, “don’t you try to keep the customers from buying?” he waves his hand around. He doesn’t know why they decided to stay downstairs today, but Harry was organizing when Louis walked in, and Louis being the menace he is, sat right in and put his feet up on a coffee table he knows is from Ikea and Harry can’t scold him for scuffing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, angel, as if you would let anyone touch that jewelry box from Charlamagne. He gave that to you himself,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he did,” Harry is still facing the shelf of books randomly moving them around. Louis takes him in. The cozy yellow tinted sweater, to the boots, and his hair tucked behind his ears. It looks softer and Louis wonders if he found a new shampoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never give that up. You could never give any of this up,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So maybe I do have weird hours and put the fake looking stuff up front, but that's up to me,” his smile grows and he shoots Louis a wink that makes his stomach flip and toes curl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, was that so hard to admit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughs in response, “and what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have everything in this shop that I could never let go, what about you? What do you have that you could never let go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question stuns him. His hand goes to the Roman ring on his finger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You. </span>
  </em>
  <span>he almost spits it out, even sputters a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have you even if it is just the thought and I don’t think I could survive without it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“oh, you know me, angel, I don’t have much, I just travel and-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappear when loving you gets too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No roots? What about Tokyo?” Harry has more on his mind and it’s in the moment that Louis sees it, feels it, in the tension in Harry’s eyes. Maybe it’s always been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice city, best food second to New York,” that’s all he says. His entire body is rigid just waiting for a blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, nice, nice,” Louis holds his breath, “I was told to investigate a series of clubs. The main one causing the most damage in Tokyo. At first, I wasn’t gonna go. Clubbing? Really? It’s 2019 and now they want to go after clubbing? Then, I got this feeling and I just had to know if I was right,” Harry leans against the table holding some scarves and crosses his arms, “I looked everywhere and it took the Head Office reporting clubs for me to find you. I hauled it to Tokyo and sure as shit you were there, slumped against a wall, smoking a cigarette,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is frozen.  His heart can be heard from a mile away and yet he can barely feel it beating, “but you know about the clubs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the fucking clubs, it’s the fact that you left,” It’s said with so much anger, Louis flinches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-” he doesn’t know where this is coming from. They’ve been fine for weeks and Harry hasn’t mentioned any of this. The fact that he was looking for Louis is deafening and he wants to stop Harry in his tracks and ask him why he looked. A flicker of hope lights in his chest that Harry missed him, or even so much as wanted him back in arms reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought something had changed,” Harry looks even more frustrated, “between us that night,” he firmly meets Louis’ eyes, “at the bar. I thought things were different,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cuts him off again, “but then I look for you and you’re gone and I-” He breaks off and swiftly moves from the table to begin pacing, “I thought you got caught and sent to Hell,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to scream that it was Harry’s fault he left in the first place, but nothing comes out, he just gasps for air. He wonders how long this has been boiling beneath Harry’s skin. The way that the anger radiates off him feels as if this is years of damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it was a two way street and then you disappeared,” he sags on a shelf, “you were gone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis reacts in the way he never expected. He wants to cry or reach out and hold the angel saying that he’s here now, but all he can find is his own anger which has been building for so much longer than 30 years, “well, what was I supposed to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me,” Louis stands now, “what was I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looks confused. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open. He wasn’t expecting a retaliation, he was expecting an explanation, “Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really? What was I supposed to do, Harry? Sit in my apartment waiting for you to be okay with speaking every 50 years? Wait for you to stop shrinking back when someone calls us friends? You can’t stand being around me because of this internal eternal battle you’re going through. Well, what is it, Harry? What are we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looks afraid, “what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shakes his head, “Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it. What are we?” Louis realizes his words. Harry might be interpreting something more, but that’s not what Louis wants. He just wants Harry to admit it. After 6,000 years, he just wants to hear it. Louis won’t tell him about how he’s written Harry’s name in constellations or how he thinks about his taste while drinking wine. He won’t speak of his admiration, “say it,” his anger shrinks into pleading, “please,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t bear it anymore, “we’re friends, Harry,” both their heads sink, “after all this time you’re still so afraid. You say something changed, but you’re afraid,” he shakes his head, “you’re so afraid of what we are and who I am, so don’t you dare try to switch this on me. Don’t you dare say it’s my fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t respond. His eyes don’t move from the floor. Louis steps in front of him about to say more, but sees the tears in the angel’s eyes. He starts to feel his own brim and exhales slowly. He doesn’t know what he’s waiting for: a word, a nod, anything, so he leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The thing is: Louis is a runner and he knows it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s fuming as he storms out of the store and down the street. The only color he can see is red which means he doesn’t comprehend anything that happens on the walk to his apartment. His first thought is to go to his room and yell and if his neighbors ask he’ll just say he’s on the phone with his insurance company or something. However, when he reaches for the door, he takes a glance at Niall’s place. He should be back from school, but Louis doesn’t know if he has classes or not. It’s a weird feeling, but he knocks on the door regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a second,” Niall’s voice comes from inside, and a few moments later the door open, “Louis,” he looks him up and down and takes in his teary eyes and messy hair, “come in and sit down,” he leads him to the couch, “are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis feels like a child who fell off his bike and scraped his knee and needs a loving touch to tell him it will be alright. Except, Louis didn’t get a childhood. He doesn’t have memories of parents, or siblings, or a family pet, or schoolyard friends. It’s always just been him and sometimes it’s been Harry when he felt like showing up. Niall is staring at him with fear, so Louis drops his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I talk to you about something? It’s personal and I..I don’t want you to judge me,” Louis doesn’t lift his head from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall looks concerned, “of course, Louis, I would never,” he puts down a beer that Louis didn’t even know he was holding and scoots forward on his seat to pat Louis’ knee, “you can trust me,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear of opening up subsides a little. If worst comes to worst, he can leave. He can flee town and go back to New York or even worse, Tokyo. Niall doesn’t push him to talk which makes Louis breathe easier, “so remember how I told you that my family made me do bad stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are other families out there who are meant to counteract us, kind of like a gang. I guess think of it as two rival gangs and I’m part of the one that does obviously bad stuff and this guy is part of the one that does bad stuff in secret, but looks like heroes to everyone around them,” Louis hopes the analogy works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this guy and I both left our gangs years ago, but they still have a loose hold on us. When we left, we ran into each other, and then kept running into each other. We would help each other out with tasks and bail each other out of sticky situations. It’s been so long and it’s always been us,” he takes a deep breath. He can’t explain the connection between him and Harry, so he goes with, “we clicked and there’s a connection,” he looks to Niall and sees him nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Recently, we’ve been getting closer. I’ve stayed at his place, we have Sunday breakfast together, and it’s normal, but today,” he shakes his head, “something snapped,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall waits a few seconds before asking, “what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He snapped,” Louis isn’t explaining this right, “a few years ago, he and I were at a bar and something almost happened, and I couldn’t handle it, so I ran,” he looks to Niall for confirmation that he understands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something almost happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something that could have defined us. Something that could have made it real, but he took a step back and I took a flight to another country,” he recounts the years he spent traveling the world and how lonely it was, “I came back for him though because missing him got too loud,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall looks sympathetic, “you love him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis ignores the question, for he fears the tears in his eyes will fall, “he can’t even call us friends. Today, he accused me of leaving and abandoning him, but then he can’t even call us friends. He flinches when anyone assumes we’re anything more than strangers,” Louis tosses his head back, “so we got in a fight. I told him, ‘what was I supposed to do? Wait around for you to be okay to talk to me?’ it’s a mess,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall doesn’t speak for a few moments which causes Louis to look at him. He’s deep in thought when he finally responds, “I know this isn’t the full or real story, but working with what I got, he sounds scared,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you must give him a break and some time. Louis, you just got back a few weeks ago, and you’ve been gone for years. You can’t expect him to just be ready,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s right and Louis knows it, “but it’s been so long,” he basically groans at the idea of waiting any longer for Harry to stop being such a roaring tide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him time. He initiated the fight, right?” Louis nods, “so it means he cares and that he’s thinking about it. This means that you’re troubling him enough so that he would put effort into the thought of you,” Louis sighs, “time, Lou, it can heal almost anything. Wait a day and then go talk to him because I’m assuming it’s you who stormed out. Just wait a day and then on Sunday, go as you normally would and maybe don’t bring up the fight until he does,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis groans again, “you’re right,” he swears to himself, “of course you’re right. I’ll give him time and it will be fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit,” Niall hands him a bottle, “now drink up and grab a controller,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tries not to think about the angel or the 6,000 years behind then and the future ahead. Instead, he replays the thought of Harry in Tokyo and what would have happened if he approached Louis. What could have been different?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives it a day. This means he walked around his apartment playing a CD that he found marked “sad” which turned out to be a compilation of songs by The Fray. It didn’t do anything for his mood, but he remembered reading somewhere that wallowing a little is healthy. When The Fray got old, and he found the rest of the CDs the previous owner had left, he ended up listening to some other 2009 artist who whines of heartbreak, and Louis can’t blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that he got his heart broken. He’s known Harry has struggled with their friendship since the dark ages. It’s the fact that Harry lashed out at him and treated it as if everything was his fault. Louis had every right to leave because staying was more painful than going. Not that Harry would understand that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Niall is right. It’s only been a few weeks since he’s gotten back and Louis doesn’t know what Harry has gone through since that night. They need to talk, but only when both of them are ready to put their weapons down and let their walls fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunday rolls around and Louis tries to treat it like normal. The ringing in his ears and shake of his hand reminds him of what’s really happening. This is another barrier that they must cross. It’s one that has grown so deep that only a catastrophe could uproot it. He knows that they both aren’t ready for that, but a small talk on a Sunday to say everything is alright, they can do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks right in and on queue Harry comes out swiftly from behind a bookshelf, “Louis,” it sounds like an exhale, “you came,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t have work, but tea and a book sound good anyway,” Louis stuffs his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth on his toes. He tries not to make anything awkward, but by the way, Harry is looking at him in shock, he knows that’s gonna be hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, yeah, of course. Let me just,” he places down the pile of books he’s holding and almost knocks over a vase while moving around a table. Louis finds comfort in the fact that he’s nervous too. They shouldn’t be because friends fight and make up and even though their situation is complicated, Louis knows they both don’t want to lose each other. It’s been them since the beginning of time and Louis knows now that Harry went looking for him which means he doesn’t want to see this end. It’s always been about the company and having someone out there who understands, and it will continue to rely on that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way upstairs silently. Louis takes his normal seat as Harry prepares the tea. If it weren’t for their fight, this would feel comfortable and Louis would bask in the feeling of Harry’s kitchen. Now, it’s full of shaky movements and awkward silence. He wants to scream and see if it will echo, or even get a reaction out of the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Harry sits with both mugs and slides it over to Louis. He mumbles a thank you to which Harry doesn’t reply. Neither of them speaks. It’s not a battle for who gives up first, but more of a question of who should speak first. It’s a few moments before Harry opens his mouth, “Louis, I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps down the hall cut him off and a loud voice comes with them, “Harry, this your place? Can’t seem to find you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes fly wide open, “Liam,” he whispers in a panic. He looks to Louis, “hide! Quick!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps are getting closer, so Louis drops to the floor and goes for the first place he sees. He knocks over every cleaning bottle in the cabinet as he slides in. Liam’s voice comes again, “Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shuts the cabinet door, “in here!” his voice becomes slightly muffled, but Louis can still hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, found you,” Liam sounds the same as usual and probably still smiles like he’s seeing the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great to see you, Liam, what have you been up to?” Harry’s voice sounds chipper than usual which means he’s putting on a show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so busy up there. Ever since the internet, we can’t seem to catch a break,” he laughs, “gotta miss the old days,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughs, “of course,” Louis knows they’re both thinking the same thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>which old days we’re immortal, dumbass. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There’s a long pause and what sounds like the shuffling of papers, “what do you have there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of the reason I’m here,” another pause and more shuffling, “remember Noah’s arc?” Harry doesn’t respond, “we’re trying that again, except, there’s no arc and what else? I’m forgetting something,” more shuffling, “it’s tomorrow, here, in London, well, specifically, the center. Yeah, that’s pretty much it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sputters, “why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God said it's been a while since we’ve really tested the humans and reminded them of Heaven’s presence, also, Hell is gonna be there,” Harry must look confused because Liam continues, “look, I don’t know too much. Heaven and Hell are working on some kind of judgment thing,” followed by a mumbled, “well, as far as I’ve been told,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long silence and Louis holds his breath, “thanks, Liam, anything else?” it sounds so deflated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just avoid the center of the city tomorrow morning at around 8. That’s it. Bye, Harry,” Liam disappears as if he didn’t drop the biggest bomb. It makes sense though. It’s why he keeps running into Greenie and the in-person request and the check-ins. Heaven and Hell are planning a major storm that could uproot humanity. Louis doesn’t know why. He can’t figure out if Heaven and Hell are working together, fighting, or just having some twisted sort of fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come out now,” Harry’s voice sounds from outside, “I think he’s gone,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pushes open the cabinet door and slowly climbs out almost knocking over some lavender soap. He takes a second to compose himself before risking a glance at the angel. Harry looks shocked and extremely pale, his hands grip the counter tightly as if he might fall to the ground or slip away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis doesn’t know what to say. He wants to ask if he’s okay or needs to sit down. The world just turned upside down for Harry. Heaven is about to do something evil and Louis knows that the angel is gonna go through every emotion of this and he can see it in his eyes that he’s about to break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis ends the silence, “Harry,” it’s said so softly as if it barely rolled off his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?” it’s not really a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughs bitterly, “okay? Okay?” he takes an angry pause to push himself off the counter, “Heaven is going to kill people as a game?” he grabs his hair in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that, angel,” Louis tries to calm him, to make him feel better, and he feels the ache in his chest as he realizes he’s never been good at that, “there could be a reason behind it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rolls are reversed and it’s clear that Harry knows it, “what reason to kill innocent people?” Harry looks at him with such beautiful disbelief, “I can’t believe this,” he begins pacing and refusing to meet Louis’ eyes, “how are you so calm about all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here it comes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis takes a deep breath. Does he tell Harry about Greenie? About the weird meetings in the back of a club? It makes sense and Harry deserves to know that Hell is involved even in the slightest. Liam didn’t explain Hell's intention or reason, but he did mention it and that’s not enough. Even after all these years and everything that has happened, Harry still keeps faith in Heaven and his foundation is crumbling, “I should have told you,” Louis shoves his hands in his pockets and looks to the ground away from the mess of panic he can’t console. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told me what? Did you know?” there’s anger behind his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Liam’s visit has pulled it all together,” Harry untenses slightly, his brow furrowing in confusion, “it all makes sense now,” it doesn’t, but Louis will figure it out as he talks. He hopes to find some kind of end to the thread he holds slightly. The pieces connect and Louis will figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is waiting patiently like he can tell Louis is in thought and doesn’t want to rush him. It’s a contradiction to the panic, but it shows Harry is still understanding and knows he isn’t the only one filled with fear, “I misspoke,” he settles on, “it doesn’t make sense, but maybe you can help me out,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis doesn’t wait for a response, for he knows Harry is on the edge and will grab anything to keep him from falling, “I’ve been getting visits, not as pleasant as Liam, but visits. First, during my first week back, I swore I saw Greenie,” Harry goes to ask, but Louis stops him, “a demon, his name is greenie,” Harry nods and Louis continues, “it was a glimpse, but soon after, he approaches me and asks for a simple favor. He tells me that he’s checking in and making sure my loyalties lie where they are supposed to. The next time he stops by, he says there’s a storm coming and I should watch out,” he lets out a long breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” it isn’t accusatory, but it’s sad and concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was important,” Louis shrugs, “didn’t think it meant anything major, I thought Hell was just checking in and making sure I’m doing my job,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Louis is expecting Harry to break, yell, kick Louis out, but instead, “it’s connected somehow...guess we gotta figure it out. Liam gave up the most info, but-” Harry pauses and Louis understands. They’re lost, confused, and old. They’re out of the loop, this time on Earth has aged them from relevance. Louis loved it when he knew no one was really watching and it meant that Harry and his friendship wouldn’t get caught, but now Louis realizes what a curse it is. Heaven and Hell can never just stop. Always a fight, always a show as if the audience isn’t full of victims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we stop it?” It’s a sudden announcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Louis hopes he didn’t hear him right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we stop it?” Harry steps closer to him and there’s a firmness to his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is: Louis is a runner and he knows it. Fighting Heaven was a one-time thing. He lost. Harry is crazy to suggest it and it seems the most out of character. Heaven has shown their bad side to Harry too many times and he’s always kept it cool and called it a plan. Maybe now that Hell is involved, Harry feels like he’s fighting the fight. Louis wants no part of it. Harry does everything right except befriending him even though… Louis shakes his to rid of the thought, “Harry, we can’t,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis, you know me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you never disagree with Heaven even after Noah’s arc and every war and the dark ages-” he cuts himself off, “why now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry drops his head, “maybe I’ve had a change of heart,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Harry doesn’t lift his head, “or is it that you want to show up and prove that this is Hell’s doing? you want to show up and have it all be a joke and that Liam is out of his mind and read Hell’s reports-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not true,” It’s angry, but Louis doesn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After 6,000 years, it takes one assumption for you to change every belief you’ve ever had,” it’s too harsh, “bullshit, you can’t see it, but both sides are evil and all they want is power. This is a battle in their constant war. Wake up, Harry, and smell the fucking gun powder,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head stays down, and his voice wavers, “it’s Heaven...good vs evil,” it sounds defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t get involved. Don’t go there tomorrow,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the people,” Harry lifts his head, “our differences aside, Louis, people are gonna die,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve never stopped it before,” Louis recounts how many times God had pulled something like this and they did nothing except watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I have changed. Let them fight. We can save people,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shakes his head. He’s asking for a compromise, a middle ground: people. Good or evil, or good disguised as evil, their love for humanity is what brought them together, “Harry-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slams his hands on the counter, “Jesus, Louis, stop running,” Louis goes to protest, “I can see it in your eyes. You’re forming an escape plan,” Harry settles his eyes on Louis, “stay and at least help,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know what we’re getting ourselves into. We’ve always just turned our cheek and watched God’s plan. This is war,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,” there’s desperation evident  in his shaky voice,  “don’t make me do this alone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There it is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The push, the feeling of hope that Harry can fully see everything Heaven has done instead of this blind faith. Louis takes a breath. He wants to help the people, but he can’t fight heaven. Harry must be thinking the opposite. They stand across from each other like it’s their own war. To run or to fight? To follow Harry and his quest to save humanity and his faith, or to get out of town where they might run into each other again in half a century? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” he can’t fight heaven again. There is lower than where he is now, and he can’t picture the punishment, “I can’t,” with that, he leaves. He can’t be called a coward or look into Harry’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark apartment does nothing for him. He’s pacing the floor and has been for hours. The only thought that plagues his mind is Harry. Heaven is an afterthought, a reminder of the divide between him and the angel. It leaves him with sad thoughts and longing which turn into anger directed at God and Satan. Things were going fine, but they had to get involved. They were communicating about things that have been pent up for too long, or they were about to until Liam showed up and flipped everything on its head. He tries not to think about what Harry was about to say or what he could have said instead. He knows it’s an apology he won’t get to say, for Heaven and Hell will never let him get that far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun rises slowly, painting the room gold. He’s glad the darkness is gone, but he knows there are clouds somewhere in the distance. There will never be a time where he is free of them. He sits on the edge of his bed and lets his head fall in his hands. There isn’t much time left until the storm. He knows he should start packing a bag and getting out of town. That way, Heaven can’t come after him or rope him into this fight, or game, or whatever they want to call it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks out to the street below where people are rising with the sun. The morning brings life to the city and light to the buildings around him. He takes a glance at the clock. Time is ticking by too fast and he wills it to slow down because he knows what he’s gonna do. He’s gonna pack a bag, jump in a cab, make it to the border of the city, and then turn around and run back because there’s no way he’s letting Harry do this alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, because it’s always him...everything I do and everything I am. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He skips the running away part and figures he’ll save a cab driver the dramatics. Instead, he takes the underground to the center of London. When he arrives, it’s bustling with people and he remembers that it’s commuter hour. Suddenly, he doesn’t think that this will be easy. His job is to prevent casualties, but the streets are full and he doesn’t see Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky begins to darken and Louis can feel the panic rise within him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry should be here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A few people take out umbrellas and start to walk faster. There’s a large rumble as if thunder has taken over the streets. Louis knows that any second the storm will break loose and it hits him that he might have to do this alone. He doesn’t even know where to start or who to save first or even how to save anyone especially without being caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain begins to pour and he’s losing hope until, “you came?” it’s Harry. Louis wants to laugh with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re late,” they stand side by side staring at the cloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?” Louis doesn’t take his eyes off the storm, waiting for it to break and unleash the wrath of Heaven and Hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get everyone off the street,” Harry has determination written all over his face, “they did this at rush hour for a reason, they want the easy targets,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods, “and how do you suppose we do that? We can’t just run around yelling and pushing people into buildings,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloak yourself and miracle people away,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought of that, “they track our miracles and we’re under a tight watch right now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, think quickly, it’s starting,” there’s a flash of lightning and the wind picks up. The loose shingles off of roofs fly away. Signs rattle, doors start opening and shutting rapidly, and people are running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis doesn’t think. He just starts yelling, “everyone get inside! It’s not safe out here!” the wind picks up even more and the rain starts pouring. Thunder and lightning crash all around. Louis watches as debris starts flying. The street is still crowded and he looks on in horror as the debris almost hits several people.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Screw this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He starts miracling things away. As long as he keeps it vague, it will go unnoticed among the others. If he pushes the boundaries too far, he could end up with more than a strongly worded letter. He pushes people into stores and office buildings. He stops signs from flying off their hinges and he forces debris out of the sky. His arms are everywhere making motions of control and fixture. The crowd lightens as he goes along making sure people are safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sound of something shattering and Louis turns to see a woman underneath the falling glass. Before Louis can get to her, Harry is already clearing her out of the way. The glass must have cut his cheek. Blood drips down his face, but he doesn’t seem to notice, too busy miracling people off the street and away from debris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis has to catch his breath watching him. The quick movements and frantic look just make Louis’ heartache. As much as he wants to smooth out every line of worry that plagues the angel’s face, he likes seeing the fire in Harry’s eyes. It’s a rare occasion that Harry is angered to the point of expressing it, but Louis has never seen him like this. He’s driven and focused, and Louis doesn’t think anything can stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by more debris flying his way. He manages to duck at the last second, but watches in horror as it heads towards Harry, “look out!” he waves his hand, miracling it to drop to the ground. They stop and stare at each other with fear evident on their faces, “it’s clear. We should get out of here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without breaking eye contact, Harry nods and responds with a raspy, “let’s go,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall into the shop breathless. Harry locks the doors behind him as if that would stop the force of God. Louis makes his way upstairs, considering whether or not he should cover the windows. He looks for the string to pull the blinds. It might help them stay hidden or delay being found. He hears Harry’s footsteps behind him, “it’s here,” he reaches around Louis and pulls down the blinds with no string.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, that was easy,” he tries not to think about how close his back is to Harry’s chest, “thanks,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t respond. Instead, he moves to the couch and begins untying his shoes. It takes a second for Louis to register the dried blood on the angel’s cheek. He silently goes to the sink for a wet rag, even though he knows Harry will nag him for having to clean out blood, but they’ll cross that bridge when they get to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel had his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the couch. Louis walks over gently and crouches in front of him. Harry’s eyes don’t open until Louis places a hand on his knee and leans forward to place the cloth on his face, “hold still,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry searches his face for something wordlessly, and Louis tries not to feel vulnerable like he’s stripped down and Harry can see right through him. They don’t speak as Louis delicately cleans the cut. His handshakes when he pulls away. He tries to stand up, removing his hand from Harry’s knee, but before he can, Harry stops him. His fingers curling over the top of Louis’. His eyes have fallen closed again, but he’s leaned forward, head hanging in fatigue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” his voice is quiet and as small as he feels knelt before Harry, hand in hand, he could die from the tenderness. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and exhales. Louis doesn’t notice the tears until he feels it fall on him. The air becomes filled with shuddering breath and stifled sobs. Louis is quick to place his hand on Harry’s cheek and wipe the tears with his thumb, “angel,” he tries again. His eyes squeeze further shut. The walls are falling and Louis is watching them crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” his voice breaks, so he tries again, “I just...being on the side of you when you’re…” Harry cuts himself off, unable to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m what?” Louis can see the wheels turning, “how can you… after today?” he tries not to sound broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heaven has done so much wrong…” his head sways to the side and he steals a glance out the window, “and so has Hell. Are they even different?” Louis doesn’t answer. He knows that Harry must come to the conclusion on his own. It’s a long process that Louis won’t force because then it wouldn’t be Harry’s decision, “being on your side…“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis doesn’t speak intensely, but there’s a firmness, “say it, Harry, just say that I’m a,” he chokes on the word and takes a second to compose himself, “that I’m a demon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry meets his eyes, “you’re no demon, Louis,” his heart stops and Harry continues, “and I’m-” he takes a shuddering breath, “and I’m no angel,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are we?” His voice is raspy and tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we are quite human,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re silent and just staring at each other. Louis thinks it over. It’s not a complete denunciation of Heaven or Hell, but it’s a confirmation of togetherness and it’s a “we” and that’s enough for Louis, “human? I quite like that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ knees ache, but Harry’s head falls on his gently resting there and Louis knows he’s not moving. It would take more than a God to drag him. They stay silent, just resting against each other, breathing heavily. The urge to just tilt his face up and take Harry’s lips with his own is overwhelming. His forehead is on fire and his entire body is buzzing. He wonders what Harry is thinking, if he is seeking Louis out as a source of comfort, or if he just wants to touch Louis as much as he’s dreamed of touching Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how long they stay there. It could be 2 minutes or 20, but Harry pulls back which makes Louis exhale deeply. The air is still tense, but it’s calmer like Harry’s heartbeat has slowed down the pace of time. Slowly, Harry lays down, jeans, nice sweater, and all. Louis finally gives his knees a break and sits crossed-legged in front of him. Harry’s eyes close which Louis is glad for since he knows he needs his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis takes him in. His curls fall gently on his face which frame his lips and nose and cheeks. It’s breathtaking how beautiful he is, so Louis looks away and stares at his hands instead he twists the ring on his finger, tracing the dagger that’s engraved. It’s a constant reminder of Harry that he’s carried since ancient Rome. The symbolism of the rose and the dagger combining with Harry and him. The soft untouchable angel and the sharp defensive fallen one who has never felt he belonged anywhere, but by the other’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back up to Harry and slowly raises his hand to run his fingers through the curls. Harry hums and it seems involuntary. They stay like that and Louis curses the ache in his back and knees, but he won’t move. He could never just walk away from an opportunity to be so close to a sliver of moonlight. The wish to live in it, to drown in it, has been carried for thousands of years, and just getting to sit in front of it and to feel and touch is enough. Any piece of Harry is enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay,” Harry mumbles, “the floor doesn’t seem very comfortable,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good right here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to leave, I’ll go,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay… always stay,” his eyes don’t open and he doesn’t say another word. Louis could cry. He continues to run his fingers through the curls and dreams of having more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He stops by Niall’s the next day. The storm took a toll on everyone in London and it even captured global news station’s attention. People are claiming it’s a result of climate change which doesn’t bother Louis because he figures it might actually spark the humans to do something. There hasn’t been any new information, visits, or updates. The radio silence is concerning, but it could be anywhere between a second and a thousand years before they try again. He hopes for the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall opens up right away, “Louis, great to see you, mate,” he grabs him into a hug, “that storm really got me worried and then I hadn’t heard from you or anything,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. I was on the other side of town when the storm happened,” Niall grabs his chest in relief, “what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was at work,” he shakes his head, “the kids were so scared. We had to take shelter under the desks. It was a disaster, but I guess it could have been worse. I heard that there were no casualties,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ eyebrows shoot up, “really? None?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, crazy, right?” Niall pushes the door open more and gestures for him to come in, “a huge event like that during rush hour in the heart of London, it’s a miracle no one was killed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have no idea. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He takes a seat on the couch and notices the news playing on the television. The announcer is speaking of the storm, “yesterday, a large cloud overtook London and caused hurricane level damage. People are pointing a finger at climate change and asking world leaders what their plans are to prevent more events like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his attention back to Niall who is clearing off the coffee table to make room for two drinks and some chips. Once he takes a seat, he starts talking, “Agnes was there, though,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she alright?” his eyes are wide with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a little shaken up,” Niall takes a sip of his beer, “she asked me not to tell anyone this, but I need an explanation,” Louis nods, “a window broke above her and she was sure that was it, but then a force knocked her out of the way and suddenly she was in a store,” Niall shakes his head, “she said it was so fast, but whatever it was saved her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis recounts the glass that cut Harry’s cheek, “that’s insane. I’m so glad she’s okay,” he wonders if she saw him or Harry out there clearing the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What moved her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis realizes it’s more of an accusation rather than a question, or interesting story. He pretends not to notice, “was it the wind? I heard it was hurricane strength. Maybe it was pure adrenaline. There have been so many stories out there of people who blackout in moments of panic and struggle and come to completely safe,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall side-eyes him curiously, “maybe,” he takes a sip, “or maybe it was her guardian angel just looking out for her,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just takes a sip, “that’s a fun thought,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis waves his hand around, “oh, you know, believing that there’s something out there meant to take care of you; it’s a nice thought,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall nods to himself, “do you believe in God, Louis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to laugh at the irony of it all, “not like people, other people, do,” another sip, “it’s definitely not an old guy with a beard sitting on a cloud,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall chuckles slightly, “yeah, I get what you mean there. I like to think there’s something out there. It’s far less terrifying than there being absolutely nothing,” he places his beer down and leans back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis decides to change the topic, “have you talked to Agnes about the thing?” he hopes it isn’t too sudden of a change that will be caught onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the storm kinda got in the way. She’s really shaken up about everything,” he sighs, “but it’s for the best. When the time is right, I’ll know,” Louis nods, “have you talked it out with him yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shakes his head, “storm got in the way,” he smiles at the end of it, “that storm really screwed up a lot. Now, it’s gonna be weeks before anyone is back to normal,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, really threw everyone for a loop,” he kicks his feet up on the coffee table, “hand me the remote. I wanna watch football,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing for the rest of the week, no reports, no visits, and no storms. He still doesn’t sleep easily. Every time he walks the streets, is alone in his apartment, or seeing Harry, he has to keep looking over his shoulder. They aren’t out of the woods yet and he isn’t sure if they’ll ever be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday rolls around which means he’s working at the club. Apparently, they should be expecting a bigger crowd than last week due to the storm. People like to party their worries away, but Louis doesn’t really mind, he’s focusing on other things like whether or not Greenie is gonna show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds a spot next to the bar and after an hour or two, Joey approaches him, “ain’t it ridiculous that we gotta stay open more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manager announced at the beginning of the night that they will be open Tuesday and Wednesday next week because there’s a city sized rumor going around that it’s the end of the world. Louis rolls his eyes, “people are crazy. We deal with some consequences of climate change and suddenly the end is near,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey shrugs in agreement, “can’t disagree with the tips or the money rolling in,” he claps Louis on the back, “you ought to be happy with that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, won’t get any complaints out of me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit. Now, what do you think about some end of the world themed drinks? I’m thinking Mayan Calendar which is some rum from Mexico mixed with ice cream, or Judgement Day which is just a shot of random liquor,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughs, “those sound good to me, but test them out on a couple of people see if they’re popular,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, boss- I mean, Louis,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cracks a smile, “call me what you want, Joey, and keep up the good work,” he begins walking away towards the back of the club to get a better view of the crowd. It’s packed tonight with a line stretching two blocks. Their bouncers are overwhelmed and Louis is considering not letting anyone in for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s noticed more changes since the last time. Everyone seems to be under the age of 30 and carrying highly illegal drugs. It’s an elite club, so that’s expected, but usually, it’s kept in the VIP rooms and suites. The more he looks around, the more he sees Tokyo. The people also seem lost. Rather than having a good time and dancing, they’re staring at the dancers and sipping lightly at their drinks. It all looks very sophisticated but crowded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis is trying to figure out the change when he bumps into Mary, “sorry, love, wasn’t paying attention,” neither was she. There’s a distracted look in her eye, “Mary, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snaps out of it, “mmh? Oh, I’m fine, just lost in thought,” she continues, “ever since the storm it’s been a little off. I wasn’t hurt from it, but it was so close by and weird,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods, “everyone’s gotten a little shaken up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles lightly, “I best be off, got some clients,” she throws a little wave behind her as she goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shakes his head in worry. Things can’t be falling apart so quickly because he’s not ready to run away again. This life that he has found here is one that he wants to keep. There’s a growing panic inside his stomach that he can’t place until he turns around. Greenie is at the back door with a wry smile and a beckoning stare. Louis swallows harshly and forces himself to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re out back, Greenie doesn’t waste any time, “don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the storm failed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis takes out a cigarette, “what did you expect? It’s not like Mesopotamia where people think everything is a message from God. This is the age of computers and science. People have evacuation plans and preparations set for events like this. No one is just waiting around for judgment day anymore,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greenie speaks with anger, “there’s an entire building of people celebrating the end of the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis lights the cigarette and takes a drag, “it’s ironic. They don’t actually know or care if the world is ending, it’s just an excuse to party,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re trying again,” Greenie settles slightly, “Heaven, Hell, and all that are having another storm and this time it won’t just be a hurricane,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, and then the humans will call it global warming, tweet their prime ministers and presidents to do something, and then they party. What’s the point of this anyway?” Louis rolls his eyes and keeps his composure from revealing too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is long overdue!” The rage is back, but Louis is unbothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has the Head Office actually given you any information on this? Like why? And what’s the goal? Because it sounds like you were given some vague bullshit to pass along and you don’t know what any of it means,” Louis tosses the cigarette to the ground and hopes Greenie will react as he plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know things! It’s happening Monday and it’s for a good reason,” he stomps his foot on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?” Greenie blinks blankly, “anyway, thanks for stopping by and I mean, jeez, what’s with all these Mondays? Aren’t they bad enough?” he turns to go back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a big st-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cuts him off, “yes, I know, I have a big storm coming just like I did last week. Let me know when the Head Office actually does something productive instead of whatever game it is they’re playing with Heaven,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greenie keeps his blank expression, “you’ve got a big-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis walks back inside and slams the door. Hell didn’t tell Greenie anything because they know he’s stupid enough to repeat it. It’s no use interrogating someone who will snitch faster than Louis can run. He spends the rest of the night painted to the wall, seething as he watches the world unfold before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is waiting for him when he arrives. There are two mugs on the table and the record is on its last song. He takes his seat right away and gets straight to the point, “Greenie stopped by last night,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel sits across from him, “any news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods, “another storm tomorrow, but this time, it’s not a hurricane. I don’t know what they’re planning, but it’s worse,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lines on Harry’s face are drawn tightly and Louis wants to smooth them away. He hates the way Harry worries and the way he carries everything on his shoulders because it feels like something he should do, “did he give anything else away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he shakes his head, “Hell told him the bare minimum because he’s the type to repeat it. He’s a dead end,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll get another visit from Liam and he can give some more information,” his eyebrows crease together in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t rely on that,” Harry meets his eyes, “we have to make a plan now. It’s gonna be worse and harder to control. Heaven and Hell are not going to go easy or let everyone walk away again. They want casualties and last time they got none,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you suggesting we let people die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not. We need a plan,” they go silent. He knows that they’re just going to show up tomorrow and take the blows as they come because no one can predict a God. A plan is useless, but they need the reassurance it provides. Neither of them knows what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should follow what we did last time,” Harry is fidgeting with his fingers nervously, “make people the priority,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nods, “you’re right. We can’t find Heaven and Hell, but we can fight for humanity by protecting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the reason we’re here, the reason we decided to be stationed on Earth,” he smiles slightly, “humans. We fell in love with humans and that was when the choice was made,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis just stares at him, “beautifully said, angel,” a light pink blush cover his cheeks, “so tomorrow, we go, save everyone we can, and get out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” he holds his mug up for Louis to clink with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his cup to meet Harry’s, “sounds like wishful thinking,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what plans are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a point there, Harry,” they both take a sip of their tea, eyes meeting over the rim of their mugs causing them both to laugh. It’s contrary to the topic of conversation, but Louis can’t bring himself to care. Harry’s smile can make him forget the world even for a few seconds, even at what feels like the end of it all. He hopes that these are just obstacles that Heaven and Hell will soon stop throwing, but his gut tells him this time is different than the arc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looks out the window, opting for a better option than just staring into the angel’s eyes. There’s no sun this morning, for the clouds have taken over the sky. It’s a dreary sight of people walking slower than usual and the lack of color reminds him of the impending storm. It’s too sad to watch, so he turns back to Harry who is radiating warmth. His hair looks like a halo with the single kitchen light shining down on it. Harry’s looking at him too and must have been for a while, but his eyes are scanning everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a sudden urge to break the silence, “seems like the whole world changed before our eyes and we were too busy watching to notice Heaven and Hell’s growing turmoil,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s been there all along,” Harry looks down at his mug, “maybe we didn’t want to believe it like if we just took each event that happened and called it part of the plan then eventually it would make sense,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you, angel, but I stopped trying to make sense of everything long ago,” he knows Harry still has hope and is working through his thoughts on everything slowly, but sometimes Louis wishes it would click into place instead of growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still calling me that?” it’s an obvious change of subject, “even after our declaration of our humanness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still an angel in my eyes,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think so highly of you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“so the name stays,” he watches Harry’s cheeks turn pink and wonders what his lips would feel like against that warmth. He shakes the thought from his head knowing that if he’s going to spend the rest of the day and perhaps the night and next day here that he should keep the part of him that yearns to touch Harry under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His small smile remains as he gets up to change the disc, turning each record slowly in his hands before selecting some kind of jazz that went out of style long ago. It’s fitting for the mood, though, so Louis doesn’t mind how the saxophone whines of love while the trumpet screams of loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t sit back down. Instead, he stands at the counter, looking out the window, “awful out there,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stretches in his chair and gets up slowly, “which part?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glances at him, “everything,” he looks back to the window, “but in this case, it’s the clouds and the rain,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hadn’t noticed the rain,” he steps closer to the counter, the window, but most importantly, Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kinda puts a cherry on top. It’s like ‘here take some supernatural storms meant to cause as many casualties as possible and while we’re at it, here’s some crappy weather,’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis laughs lightly, “it’s just a symbol, a sign, of how things are going right now, but the humans don’t really understand our signs,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods and continues to look out the window, “sometimes, I wish I was one of them. I wish I went to school and suffered stupid dances and sports games. I wish I had parents who threw family parties where grandparents would slip me some cash and I would spend it on fast food. I wish I had friends who get drinks after work and invite me to their kid’s birthday parties. I wish,” he breaks off and hangs his head, “I guess, I just wish for that normalcy and ignorance,” he turns to Louis, “I wish I didn’t know when Judgement Day is or what goes on behind the curtain. You know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiles gently, “yeah, angel, I know exactly what you mean,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clouds are ten times the size they were during the last storm. This time they’re two different colors, one a harsh red almost black and the other is white, representing Heaven and Hell. The way they crash into each other answers the question of what this really is: a battle. It’s not them working together, or playing a game. This is war. It’s always been a war. Since God told Louis about her plans in Eden, this has been in the works, and Louis should have known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare up at the forming storm, “not as crowded out today,” he takes in how people are already running inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But more area to cover,” Harry’s eyes leave the cloud and scan the streets. People are in a panic and Louis knows they have to start now before anything even starts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go west, you go east, and we’ll meet back here in five minutes,” Harry looks over at him with a question, “that’s all we’ll need,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel nods, “five minutes,” he begins to walk away, “see you then,” he breaks into a run and disappears around a building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis cloaks himself quickly, making sure no one watches the sudden transformation. He takes off in the opposite direction as the storm clouds clash. There’s a flash of lightning and a bang of thunder that knocks the glass out of some of the windows. Louis ducks his head and quickly miracles as much of the glass as he can into sand. It falls on several people’s heads who are too concerned with running to notice the difference. It’s clearing out faster and faster as he miracles more people into stores and buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another flash of lightning and thunder follow, much louder than the last strike. It causes buildings to crumble and Louis finally places the last person off the street and continues on to the next. It’s more chaotic due to the sudden increase in cars which Louis puts on the bottom of his priority list. He begins miracling people away and stopping debris from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the wind picks up which comes along with the rain, so now, he can barely see as he randomly pushes people from the street. He tries not to concern himself with those already in protected areas or safe positions to save time because he knows the worst is yet to come. Greenie told him it wouldn’t just be a hurricane, but something bigger and considering the cloud is far wider than before, he knows it’s not even near over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns the next corner when suddenly, the ground starts to shake. He stops running to catch his balance and surveys the street which seems to be fine until the second wave. The buildings begin to shed themselves of loose bricks and faulty pieces which Louis dodges to avoid. He empties the street with a single wave and runs back to where he and Harry are supposed to meet. There’s no sign of anyone out while he makes his way back, but the rumbling of the ground gets stronger. He knows that it’s just one more black left until he’s there and then they’ll hide in the store while awaiting news on casualties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see the corner in front of him and picks up his speed. That’s when lightning strikes and the ground shifts and he’s not fast enough to stop the debris. The first hit knocks him to the ground and the second keeps him there. A shard of glass falls and buries itself in his stomach. Louis lets out a yell of pain and throws his head back on the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another flash and bang remind him that he has to keep moving. He pushes the debris off and slowly removes the glass, trying not to scream at the feeling. He can’t miracle his way out of this one, it would be too obvious. Simple miracles like moving objects get marked under frivolous and ignored unless abused and then a warning is sent. Mending a wound is something that’s taken into careful consideration because demons are meant to hurt not heal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is: It wasn’t supposed to hurt him. Louis never tested whether or not he could bleed. He was curious several centuries ago but never tried anything. Now, he feels it. His hand comes up red and his heart pounds against the ribs keeping everything together. Can he die? The wound aches and the blood doesn’t stop. He leaves a hand pressed against it, trying to keep everything inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by a yell. Harry’s voice rings out amongst the empty street, “everyone’s safe! Let’s get out of here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looks around but keeps his hand firmly pressed over the wound. The dark cloud swirls with the light one above them. Harry runs to him, his face still wearing a frantic look, “it’s clear. Let’s get out of here,” Louis nods, but his head feels heavy and his vision is going. The angel has already started to run ahead, leaving Louis to try and catch his footing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t supposed to happen. I’m immortal and I think I’m gonna die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry realizes Louis isn’t following him and stops where he is, “Louis, we have to go, now,” he reaches back and grabs Louis’ wrist, and continues running. Louis thinks he might throw up. Everything is blurry, Harry is moving too fast, or maybe not at all, he can’t tell. The anchor of the angel’s hand, burning through every semblance of control, keeps Louis awake. Thoughts of what happened try to take over the buzz of Louis’ brain. He doesn’t want to think of Heaven or Hell or why they’re fighting. How many times was Heaven gonna wipe out a population in the word of the Lord? Why is Hell involved? His head screams in pain, but he doesn’t make a sound, just wills his feet on, following Harry like a north star that Louis swears will kill him when it implodes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop couldn’t come sooner. Louis’ legs have no feeling and he’s breathing too heavy for it to be considered normal. Harry swings the door open and locks it behind them before storming up the stairs, still half dragging Louis. The angel goes straight to pacing with a stern look on his face and a knitted brow. Louis takes a seat, his seat, at the kitchen table. He tries not to wince when he sits, for he doesn’t know what to do with such a wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry continues pacing until he slams his hands down on the counter next to the sink, “what the Hell was that?” It’s a rhetorical question, so Louis makes no effort to answer. The angel doesn’t notice. He keeps ranting on, “they did it again! I can’t believe it and it was worse this time! Why can’t they be done with this bullshit? showing their power through such supernatural ways just to cause terror!” Louis lets him rant mostly because he can’t move or even think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry goes on, but it gets too much: the sound, the light from the window, his frantic voice. Louis hears his body hit the floor before he feels it. The sudden commotion cuts off  Harry’s words. Louis doesn’t blackout because he sees Harry run over and feels his hands hesitantly roam over his arms. He hears his voice over and over again combined with frantic whispers, or maybe they’re yells. The pain subsides and Louis figures it’s because he’s losing consciousness. His vision is blocked by Harry’s face whose hand is gently grasping Louis’ cheeks, forcing lazy eye contact which is all Louis can muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, stay with me,” Harry keeps moving his head as if he’s searching for something that Louis can provide, “don’t fall asleep, or pass, out, or I don’t know, just keep looking at me,” Harry’s hand moves down Louis’ body, quickly removing the jacket, “stay with me,” he keeps searching, “what happened-” his words are cut off as Louis winces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel removes his hand and even though Louis can’t see it, he knows it’s covered in blood, “you’re bleeding,” his hand shoots back to cover the wound, “you bleed? Is this normal? I thought- not the priority right now,” Louis understands the shock and confusion, “what do we do? I can’t miracle it away...and neither can you...it’ll connect us to what happened,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis lets out a whine, it’s a sound he didn’t know he could make, “I know it hurts,” Harry’s one hand strokes his cheek while the other maintains pressure, “I really regret not jumping on that Grey’s Anatomy trend,”  Louis almost laughs, but it comes out as a gasp for air, “I’m gonna move you from the floor, alright?” He doesn’t let him answer, instead, he picks up Louis’s injured body and carries him swiftly to the couch which causes a sort of yell to release from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looks panicked. There’s blood on his sweater, his eyes are wide, his skin is pale, and he has his hands in his hair. Louis realizes he should say something, anything, to tell Harry that it’s okay, he’ll go back to his apartment and deal with himself there in the dark and lonely corners of isolation, “Harry-” it’s raspy and forced, “you don’t have to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rag! To stop the bleeding and some gauze,” Harry runs quickly to the kitchen as if Louis hadn’t said a word. He comes back a minute later with some rags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis stops him from placing one onto his head, “Harry,” this catches his attention. He almost melts at the soft eyes and concerned frown, “you don’t have to,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry continues to place the cloth down anyway. His hand moves up the edge of Louis sweatshirt, “I want to,” he firmly presses down on the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Harry, I don’t want to be a burden,” the words are rough and hurt his throat as he forces them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry-” he tries to protest again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a burden. Never a burden, especially not to me. You’re my friend. I want to help my friend,” there’s a determined look in his eye that makes Louis’ mouth freeze. 6,000 years and he finally said it. He finally admitted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it’s because Heaven gave him another reason to lose faith or he genuinely has stopped caring about their fate, sworn enemy-ship, Louis basks in the words. They have a lot to talk about and Louis knows they’re both aware of it, but Harry called them friends and his hand is warm on his stomach and the other is softly stroking his hair, so Louis falls asleep with an angel knelt before him and tries to be okay with “friend,” the title that took 6,000 years to earn. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The record plays on as Louis’ head rests against the table.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes to a bright light and Harry putters around the kitchen. It’s morning which is the first thing he notices. Next, he realizes there’s no pain which leads to him remembering the events from yesterday. There’s too much to think about or even glance over in his mind, so he lays there watching the only constant in his life move about the kitchen making what Louis assumes to be croissants considering the smell. The sight is calming and there’s a small part of Louis that finds it sad, the same part that wants to hear something more than friend, but Louis never lets that part win. </p><p>It’s not as easy as he thought it would be getting up from the couch. Harry hears him stumble and comes running to his side, “you’re up? I wasn’t sure how long you’d sleep after...well after everything,” his hand slowly moves up and down Louis’ arm.</p><p>“Why do I feel better?” </p><p>“Oh about that,” Harry takes a few steps back and awkwardly fixes his hair, “I miracled you back to health, “</p><p>Louis stands stricken, “you what? Harry, they’re gonna know. They look for those types of miracles. It’s not just moving an object or clearing a path, they don’t care about that, but this!” </p><p>“It’s fine. I think they might be a little too busy to notice one miracle,” he shifts on his feet, “and besides,” he cuts off and looks to the ground.</p><p>“What?” It's said gently because Louis knows Harry is picking his words carefully and thinking hard about whatever it is.</p><p>“We have a lot to talk about,” he settles on those few words. </p><p>“Of course, angel,” Louis understands better than anyone, except, when he went through this, there was no one to talk to, just a dark cave and his singed wings, “when you’re ready,”</p><p>“Let’s start now,” Harry nods to himself, “we can talk each other through it” </p><p>Louis doesn’t need to be talked through anything, but Harry is obviously at a crossroads, “yeah, are those croissants you’re making?”</p><p>“How’d you know?” He has a light smile and Louis wants to poke the corner of it right where the dimple carves the skin.</p><p>“It smells amazing, love,” the smile grows, “are they ready?” </p><p>Harry sets them out on a plate with gold trimming and quote engraved. It’s in Italian which Louis learned during his time in Florence while the renaissance made the culture bloom. It reads, <em> grazie a Dio, </em>thanks be to god. Louis glares at it slightly but softens when Harry asks if he needs anything else. </p><p>There’s a heavy air of sadness that coats the angel’s every move. They sit silently, neither dares to speak first. Harry has a look of desperation, a “please save me,” kind of mask. It hurts to look at. Louis’s lungs fill up and stutter all the poison out, so he breaks the silence, “so...how are you doing?”</p><p>The angel’s head sinks, “they did it again. No warning, no arc, no escape, and no reason. This was an attack on humanity, a blatant attack, staged as a battle with Hell. Can’t they handle this on their own grounds?” </p><p>“This is their ground,” Louis sighs, “they share it and now, I guess they’re fighting over it,” he shakes his head, “God knew this was going to happen, she basically told me in Eden when she revealed that her plan was to make it fall all along,”</p><p>Harry twists his face in pain, “so she’s been planning this, but why is it so public? Why the casualties?”</p><p>“Because of you, there hasn’t been any,”</p><p>“Because of us,” it sounds so natural coming from him as if it didn’t just make Louis’ heart jump out of his chest and crawl away claiming that it could not handle any more of this. </p><p>“Well, it was your idea to go,”</p><p>“I just can’t believe Heaven could do this. It must be part of their plan, right? She must know what she’s doing,” <em> there it is. Hope. </em>Harry lives on it and thrives on his faith in good and Louis runs from it out of fear that he might be hurt again. </p><p>“Harry, she can’t keep doing shitty things and saying it’s a part of her plan. Why would publicly fighting Hell, hoping to gain casualties, be a part of her plan? What kind of God would that be?” Louis tries not to sound angry or forceful. He loves Harry’s hope, but not when it is in the hands of an angry God. </p><p>Harry’s head falls slightly, “Why? Just why? Why can’t it just be easy? Good and bad where good is good and bad is bad. There’s supposed to be a balance, a fine line, between the two opposing sides. What happened to that?”</p><p>“Lines blur,” he looks at the table between them and recognizes the metaphor of how their friendship can be compared to the way that Heaven and Hell can never seem to stop being involved, “why did God destroy Eden? Why did she give away Earth to share with Satan? Why every bad thing that’s ever happened? Because she’s God and she can do as she damn well pleases,”</p><p>Harry doesn’t lift his head, instead, he mumbles, “I need to think,”</p><p>“Should I go?”</p><p>“No, stay...always stay,”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The sun hangs low in the sky, creating a golden glow over the room. They moved to the couch where Harry’s headrests in Louis’ lap and they both have a book in their hand. The record cut off hours ago, but neither of them felt like getting up to switch the disk. Louis’ one hand trails patterns in Harry’s hair just as it always does when he has the chance. If he stops to turn a page, Harry makes a small noise and glances up at him until he puts it back. </p><p>It’s a soothing scene and a desperately needed one considering everything that’s going on. Louis doesn’t let himself think of Heaven, Hell, the club, or anything besides the angel in his lap and book in his hand. He chose a classic that he’s read a hundred times just in case he fell asleep and lost his place, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Harry is reading a poetry book and every once in awhile, he’ll ask Louis to listen to a line which he mentally writes down and saves for later. </p><p>“Harry?” and the peacefulness shatters like an ancient vase dropping to the ground. It’s Liam and his voice is far closer than before. Harry jumps from the couch and Louis dives next to it, hoping it can conceal him, or that Harry can keep Liam in the kitchen.</p><p>“Liam, is that you?” his voice is cheerful and disguised, “back already?”</p><p>“Well, Heaven is in quite a tiffy,” Liam’s voice is close, but Harry seems to be keeping him away for now which he takes as a sign to shrink down farther.</p><p>“Oh, why is that?” </p><p>There are heavy footsteps, “none of God’s plans are working,”</p><p>“How is that possible? She’s god?” </p><p>Liam sighs, “yes, but the humans are escaping every storm without any casualties and that’s kind of the point of judgment day,” </p><p>“Is that all she’s doing? Storms? Of course, the humans are going to escape that, they have evacuation plans, sturdy buildings, and emergency services. There’s no way God was banking on a storm to do her justice,” he speaks perfectly as if it hasn’t been him wrecking every part of God’s plans. </p><p>“Still, there should be some,”</p><p>“You underestimate humans,”</p><p>Another sigh from Liam, “I guess, but God is not happy, so she’s doing another storm on Friday,”</p><p>There’s some silence, “why?” </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Aren’t the storms about reminding humans that there is a God who can destroy them and is always watching? Aren’t these storms just supposed to be a symbol of God’s power? She doesn’t need casualties to prove anything. The humans are scared enough and think the world is ending, so there’s destined to be the reaction she wants,”</p><p>“It’s not that simple,”</p><p>The silence goes on and Louis knows that Harry has to give in, “well, what do I know?” they both laugh, “let me know how it goes, and we should really catch up sometime. I can show you around Earth, ya know?” </p><p>“Sounds lovely, Harry. Best be going now,” </p><p>Louis doesn’t dare breathe or move. He could still be in the apartment ready to listen in on whatever happens next. Harry knows this too which is why Louis assumes he doesn’t say anything until he’s checked every room and each window, “Louis, I think he’s gone,” </p><p>It’s said in a whisper, so Louis whispers back, “are you sure?”</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll ever know,” </p><p>Louis nods to himself. If Liam was still there, they would be screwed no matter what, but if he’s not then Louis would be hiding behind a sofa for hours trying to figure it out. He stands slowly, “hey, angel,” he sends a quick wink and playful smile hoping to see one in return.</p><p>Harry sends him a small one with a little, “hi, Louis,” attached to it. His stomach flips at the sight of the angel with rosy cheeks and a nervous stance. He almost forgets Liam’s visit completely. He would much rather look at Harry than think about Heaven. He doesn’t even need it, he has his own piece of Heaven right in front of him. </p><p>He shakes his head a little, realizing that they have been staring at each other from across the room, “so Friday?”</p><p>“Friday,” </p><p>“I’m assuming at the same time,” he moves to stand next to the angel and lean against the wall.</p><p>“I’m guessing,” Harry is biting his nail and tapping his foot rapidly on the floor, “why do I-” he cuts himself off. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Louis looks him up and down.</p><p>“Why do I feel like this is a trap?” he stops fidgeting and turns to look at Louis with a sad expression painted on his face.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” there’s concern laced in his words.</p><p>“It’s just a gut feeling that we’re gonna show up and it’s gonna be a trap,” he doesn’t break eye contact, but it seems like he’s searching for more than an answer.</p><p>Louis realizes it’s reassurance and curses his inability to provide it, “Harry, it’ll be fine. We’ll run it like we have the last two times. It will be okay,”</p><p>He pushes off the wall, “but last time wasn’t okay Louis,” his hands go to his hair, “you almost died-”</p><p>“We don’t know if I can even die-”</p><p>“Not the point! I don’t want to risk it!” Louis is stunned, but Harry continues, “and whether the thing is a trap or not, we have to show up because if we don’t then no one will stop the casualties, but if we do, we face the consequences,”</p><p>“Angel, there’s always the possibility that we show up, save everyone, and leave untouched. We did it the first time,”</p><p>“But not the second,” it’s said sadly, “the worst part is, we’re gonna go no matter what because we put humans first and would do anything for them,”</p><p>Louis rolls his eyes and scoffs, “consider it our Achilles’ heel,” he watches Harry pace and grab at his hair. He hates the sight of it, “angel,” he pushes off the wall, and moves towards him, “stop doing that,” he grabs his hands and gently pulls them down, “you’re gonna hurt yourself,” he moves the hair gently back into place, “you’re right,” he steps back and looks to the ground, “we’re going to show up and face whatever is thrown at us because it’s our job and it’s what we signed up for,”</p><p>“I don’t remember signing up for anything,” </p><p>Louis looks up to him and forces a small smile, “no one really signed up for any of this which is why it’s unfair of God to use her angels and Satan to use his demons and both of them to use the humans because no one asked for their war and no one asked for this existence,” he moves to sit on the couch and Harry follows.</p><p>“So we go on Friday?” he leans his head back on Louis’ lap.</p><p>“We go on Friday,” Louis opens back up his book.</p><p>“And we take what they throw at us?” </p><p>“Whatever they got, we can handle,” </p><p>“Together?” Harry pushes down Louis’ book to find his eyes.</p><p>“Together,” <em> always. </em></p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The club is roaring. There've been three fights, countless obvious drug deals involving anything from LSD to Heroin, one of the dancers left after some old guy went too far, and Louis is just trying to make sure the walls don’t come tumbling down. The bouncer said this is the biggest crowd they’ve had which makes everything harder. They can’t just close the doors when it’s only 11 o’clock. Joey had to call in help for the bar, but they’re not trained and mess up more drinks than Louis has ever seen.</p><p>It’s a disaster and it keeps growing. There are two types of crowds displayed: the obviously extreme elite who don’t dance and choose instead to sit around and watch rather than mess up their thousand-dollar coats, and then there are the partiers who dance, spill drinks and wreak havoc, but they avoid the seated area and stay stationed on the dancefloor. All the VIP suites are full and will be for the rest of the night which means Louis should have called for more security. </p><p>Damian is on the floor trying to maintain some kind of peace amongst the moshpit of people while Louis is placed by the elitist and the bar to watch the drug deals and fake IDs make their way through the humans’ lifeless haze. His side looks so much like the Tokyo club where there was no dancefloor and everything was slower paced. It was the manager’s idea to have it be less of a dance club and more of a strip club where the dancers and drugs were the focus. Louis didn’t argue, nor does he think he could have considering the substances he was on while there. </p><p>Mary approaches him with a tired look in her eye, “I need a drink,” she stands next to him and leans on the bar.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t do that while on the job,” Louis turns and places his elbows on the counter. </p><p>She shakes her head, “not really, but sometimes it gets too much. Plus, Joey knows what we mean when we say we need a drink. He never makes anything too heavy because he knows it’s more for the stress than anything else,”</p><p>Louis watches her wave to Joey and motion for a drink, “if you need a break, take one, take seven if you want. It’s busy tonight,”</p><p>“That’s an understatement,” one of the extra bartenders places down the drink, “they’re wild out there,” she downs a large amount, “worse than wild,”</p><p>Louis looks over his shoulder, “I don’t know what it is,”</p><p>“It’s more than this whole end of the world crap, that’s for sure,” she drinks the rest.</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I’ve seen scares like this before when everyone thought the end is near, and it was never like this. There was always a large party and we would stay open an extra day, but it’s never been this crowded with this many weirdos. I’m watching regulars, who are usually respectful and just here for a good time, say crude things and buy drugs they can’t afford,” she shakes her head, “this is gonna sound crazy, but it’s like something has taken over them...almost as if they’re possessed the second they walk in here...almost as if people are drawn here by something and it brings out the absolute worst in them,” another shake of her head, “I sound crazy, I’m gonna go,” she pushes off the counter and leaves to the lounge section where a man is already grabbing for her. </p><p>Louis is left to contemplate what she said. He has noticed a change and how people who are usually reserved and stick to their group of friends are now out and about with other crowds. He looks to the elite section where they speak in whispers and with their hands constantly in their pockets. He watches the mosh pit grow and cover every inch of the dance floor. </p><p>The thought of Tokyo comes rushing into his head. When he arrived, it was quiet and elite but everything was under control even if there were underground deals. He remembers the days when things started to change and how situations got worse. It went from an elite club where rich people spend their money on dancers to something out of Hell itself where every person who walked in had a crooked grin and the intention of destroying something which was most likely themselves. The club began to bring out the worst in the city and in every person that walked through the door which is exactly what is taking place here. </p><p>It hits him so quickly that he takes a step back. <em> I’m the reason. </em>The club was doing fine before he showed up because even as much as he tries to deny it, he’s a demon, and demons carry their energy with them. People are drawn to him, there are few who can avoid temptation, which explains why the line has grown every night he has spent here. The second he arrived, he doomed this place to ruin. The longer he stays, the worse it will get. He can’t run from what he is, but he can run from what he’s done. Even if it isn’t the end of the world, he now knows that he will have to leave soon. Everything he touches turns to rust and everywhere he goes burns to dust and staying in ash will only suffocate his lungs.</p><p>Even though it’s only midnight, he leaves. He escapes out the back and doesn’t even think of going back to his apartment. The only place he wants to be in Harry’s. It will take his mind off the fact that he is the literal thing that destroys everywhere he goes. It must have been the reason New York was so unbearable. He made a shitty city somehow shittier. </p><p>Moving around came naturally to him because he always figured it’s what he should do, but he never understood why. The reason has been staring him in the face for so long. It’s his fault that everything goes wrong and it will continue to be his fault. Once this thing with Heaven is over, he’ll leave again. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone by staying. </p><p>Harry comes to mind, but Louis doesn’t know what to do about him anyway. There’s no point in hoping that Harry will say anything more than friend and there’s no point standing so close to an open flame. Louis will leave again and Harry will get on just fine with his shop and maybe somewhere along the line, they’ll run into each other again. Maybe by then, Louis will be okay with an eternity of loneliness. He laughs bitterly at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The record plays on as Louis’ head rests against the table. The moon shines through the window while Harry finishes the last of the few dishes. Louis offered to help, but Harry insisted that he rested after his shift which Louis described to him as “crazy and unbearable.” </p><p>He prefers existing in the store compared to anywhere else. The world becomes a little softer whenever he enters the antique shop and sometimes his body craves it. Maybe one day he’ll mention it to the angel currently humming and swaying at the sink. A smile creeps onto his face while watching Harry through his tired eyes. The tea is warm in his hands as he takes another sip. He wants to live in this comfort forever, wrap himself in it, and never leave. The thought makes him sad as he remembers that he must leave soon.  </p><p>Rain begins to patter against the window. Louis searches for the moon that is now covered by light clouds. There’s only one light hanging from the ceiling over the small table that makes everything softer and Louis is ready to fall asleep. He closes his eyes, letting the music fill his ears along with the rain and Harry’s pitiling. He opens one eye to watch the angel wipe down the counter. His hips sway lightly to the soft flow of the record's soothing sound. Everything is calm and Louis is entranced by Harry’s movements. The old night club comes to mind when that earring chased Louis out of town. The night Louis wanted to dance with Harry just to touch him, to hold him. The feeling of longing consumes him. A wave of wanting crashes into the shore and he can’t ignore it. </p><p>Louis slowly stands from his chair to approach the angel. He walks to the counter and leans next to him. Harry is focused on folding the hand towel and doesn’t mention his sudden appearance. Louis gently reaches for the angel’s hand and Harry freezes. He delicately pulls him away from the towel and a step from the counter.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Harry’s voice wavers slightly, but he allows Louis to guide him to the center of the kitchen. The track changes to a soft song that Louis recognizes as It’s Been a Long Long Time which is fitting</p><p>“We’re dancing,” Louis says simply, hiding his nerves, “if you would like,”</p><p>“I’ve never danced before,” he looks around nervously avoiding Louis’ eyes, “I’m not very good,” </p><p>Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and raises their tangled hands, “sh,” he tries to quiet the angel’s nerves, “I just want to dance,” </p><p>Harry’s arm comes around Louis’s shoulder, “yeah, that sounds nice,”</p><p>They begin to sway almost tiredly as the music guides their movements. It’s difficult to be bad when they aren’t doing much except holding each other. Harry’s eyes still refuse to meet Louis’, but he knows that the angel is nervous and afraid of the upstairs finding out about a little dance under a kitchen light to an old record. They begin to step side to side slightly. It’s slow and soft. Louis tries not to hold too tightly, but his fingers itch for it, they crave this constantly. He imagined this too many times to the point where he forced himself to stop all those years ago. </p><p>Harry finally settles his eyes on Louis and he looks out of breath. Their faces are a few inches apart, but Louis makes no move to change that. They continue to dance while the rain falls against the window. No traffic can be heard from the streets. They’re alone. Harry lets his head fall to rest against Louis’ shoulder bringing them closer together. The world stops and he focuses on his breathing rather than the warmth radiating from the angel. Louis feels as if he could combust into flames. He’s been wanting this moment. He wants to wrap it in a box and lock it away from Heaven, Hell, and Earth. He’ll put it in his own world to look at when the longing becomes too strong and the sound of missing Harry becomes too loud. The angel turns his head slightly into the crook of Louis’ neck which causes the longing to get stronger. Except, he has Harry right here in his arms and he decides it’s enough. It’s enough to just hold him for a few minutes and then he’ll be fine and the thought will never cross his mind again. A few minutes after 6,000 years will suffice, but deep down he knows that he will always want Harry. After all this time, Louis knows, but along the way, he lost hope. For now, he enjoys holding Harry.</p><p>The song fades away and the record stops. Harry picks his head up from Louis’ shoulder but doesn’t move. The two stare at each other, both aware of the little space that separates them. Louis’ eyes flicker down to the angel’s lips and back up to search the rest of his face. Harry’s eyes dip too, and Louis begins to shift forward.</p><p>“It’s late,” the angel breaks the silence. </p><p>Louis drops his hands and takes a step back, “yes, it is,” he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “guess I better leave,”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Harry walks backwards towards the door, “um,” he coughs slightly, “don’t forget your coat,” he points to the hanger.</p><p>“Thanks,” Louis grabs it slowly and puts it on even slower, “I’ll be going now,”</p><p>“I’ll see you Friday,” it sounds more like a question.</p><p>“Friday,” Louis offers a small smile, “bye, angel,”</p><p>Harry nods and gives a smile back, “bye, Louis,”</p><p>The door closes and Louis falls against it sighing. His heartbeat fills his ears loudly while the silence of the street is deafening. He lets his eyes fall closed for a second to calm down from the meltdown that he is so close to having. The fresh air hits him perfectly and he knows he won’t be heading back to his apartment anytime soon. There’s too much to think about to just sit in the dark and stare at a wall. The city is needed now more than ever. Rain falls around him softly. He’s glad it’s pouring, but even then he’d probably still walk around for hours.</p><p>He doesn’t know where to start or what to think. The feeling of Harry is still burning his fingertips causing every nerve ending to ache for another touch. They danced and Louis is left on fire from the feeling. It was so soft that he wants to drown in the sweetness of Harry’s movements. He closes his eyes and imagines it again like he knows he will a thousand times in the near future especially once he leaves London for the second time. After thirty years, he finally got to dance with Harry, and it was the most beautiful feeling he has ever felt. The urge to run back and ask if Harry feels the same and wants to try again settles in his mind, but he suppresses it quickly before imagination gets the best of him. The angel must be a wreck as well due to defying God and every moral he has laid down for himself to follow. Louis hopes Harry doesn’t hate him now. The sound of his voice when asking if Louis will be there Friday reminds him of how long it's always been them, just them. Harry has been the one thought on his mind for 6,000 years. The one to get him through every late night and long year with the hope of something happening. </p><p>3 am comes around and Louis decides he should go back to his dark apartment to settle in. The buzzing feeling will hopefully be gone before the next time he sees the angel or else Louis won’t know how to stop himself from reaching for Harry’s hand or brushing his hair out of his face. The thought makes Louis shake his head to get rid of any aches or urges to touch Harry or even stare at him for too long. How can he stop himself? Louis decided thousands of years ago that the angel was the most beautiful being ever created. He touches the ring on his hand and sighs. He needs to stop daydreaming before it gets any more out of hand. </p><p>His apartment comes into view and he slows his pace a little. Everything is so out of place and he doesn’t want to figure anything out in that dark hole. The rocks on the pavement busy him as he kicks each and everyone he can see with the tip of his shoe. Eventually, he gets to his building’s door and walks into the dreary hallway. Harry stays on his mind as he goes through his nightly routine, but Louis doesn’t allow it to be anything major, just a few thoughts to brighten the dim apartment. The bed is the most welcoming thing in the room, but Louis still can’t sleep. Instead, he hums the song that they danced to and closes his eyes to imagine what it would feel like to hold Harry again. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The sun wakes him up. Its warm glow takes him out of his dream where a song played on repeat and hands never let go. It was too good to be true, but that doesn’t stop Louis from basking in the ghost of a feeling that will fuel his fire for the rest of eternity. He doesn’t leave bed for several minutes. The thought of facing Harry after what happened last night is too scary to embrace, so he waits until he can find a reason to leave. Maybe it’s the fate of the city that makes his feet move, or maybe it’s the idea that Harry could say to him that he feels the same. Louis will never admit which unrealistic fantasy truly looked more appealing than extra sleep. </p><p>He takes too long to get ready. Harry’s probably halfway to the center by now or maybe he’s already there with his morning tea and a cheerful smile. It’s not his fault that he decides to actually put effort into his “saving the world” outfit. Last time, he ended up with blisters because he wore the wrong shoes, so now, he sticks with sneakers, track pants, and a sweatshirt. He quickly leaves the apartment and doesn’t even look at the reception desk, knowing that Agnes will easily strike up a long conversation. He jogs a block before he takes in his surroundings. </p><p>London is empty. The sidewalks are empty, there’s none of that city noise Louis has grown to love. The traffic lights blink aimlessly as if cars are on the road or people in the crosswalk. He looks in each window as he goes, and almost knocks on someone’s door to see if there would even be a response. The rest of the way, he runs. It’s only a little way until the center. </p><p>Once he arrives, He steps out into the middle of the street, “what the fuck?” there’s no sign of life anywhere. There’s nothing for as far as the eye can see. He spins to look in the other direction but finds empty avenues. The world is silently screaming at him, but the words are muffled and he can’t understand the warning call. His gut tells him to leave before the storm comes before he can’t escape.</p><p>“Louis!” Harry’s voice echoes against the buildings. Louis turns to find him a few feet away. He looks out of breath.</p><p>“Angel,” he takes a step closer, concern lacing his voice, “what’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” fear is evident on his face and Louis has to stop himself from reaching out a hand and brushing away the lines at the corner of his mouth. </p><p>He places his hand in his pocket, “did we sleep through the apocalypse?” </p><p>There’s a heaviness in Harry’s eyes, “I think it’s a trap,” </p><p>Louis is taken back. He hadn’t considered that, “how?”</p><p>“Well, they got us here, didn’t they?” Louis goes to speak again, but Harry glances over his shoulder and yells, “behind you!” </p><p>Louis whips his head around to find Greenie along with several demons making their way to them. He turns again to the sound of Harry yelling. He’s grabbed by two angels and they begin dragging him away. Louis tries to run to him, but his arms are taken and held back by one of the demons.</p><p>“Louis!” Harry’s trying to push against the force of his capture, “No! Let go of me!” </p><p>At that, Louis fights like crazy to get free. He kicks his legs back, throws his elbows, and swings his arms wildly, “Harry!” </p><p>The angel flings himself forward and reaches his hand out, “don’t let them take me, please,” </p><p>Louis breaks his arm free and stretches as far as his hand can. Their fingertips brush slightly before another demon grabs him and throws him to the ground. He doesn’t stop fighting. The strength stays with him as he lays there hearing the angel scream his name. Harry’s voice drives the adrenaline it takes to keep pushing because he’s always saved Harry and Harry has always saved him in ways that Louis will never know how to thank him for. </p><p>He hears the angel yell again, but this time it’s out of pain rather than panic. Louis looks over to see him on the ground, unmoving. His lips are red and parted and his hair is cast gently over his forehead. He looks as if he had just fallen asleep and not been brutally attacked. The pink tint to his cheeks is accented by the shadows cast by his eyelashes. He’s a picture of beauty Louis will never forget. This brings a new kind of fight out of him and it’s almost blinding, the only thing he can see is red. It takes every demon to stop him and it takes several hits to the head to take him down. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>He wakes to darkness. It takes him a second to realize that there’s a bag over his head which causes him to panic. His hands are restrained behind his back and it leaves an ache in his wrists. He thinks of the events before, yet he has no idea how long it’s been. Thoughts of Harry in the same position as him create a sinking feeling in his throat. He couldn’t save him, so now he’s here, wondering if they will be alright. He knows he should not keep hope in a dark place, for she will not survive the perils of hell. </p><p>There are voices around him, but they’re whispered and they speak of him. He tries to make out the words between traitor and his name, but there’s not much information needed along with that. He fights against the restraint again, thinking he could break it free or miracle it away, but nothing works. Even if he escaped, he would have no idea what he would be facing. He has no power down here which must have been removed when he was unconscious, otherwise, he would have fought against it. There’s nothing he can do with his powers gone except talk his way out, but he doesn’t know what is going to happen next or if this bag will ever even be removed. He doesn’t know if Hell has a justice system, or if they jump straight into torture. Louis doesn’t know which one he prefers</p><p>Suddenly, the bag is ripped from his head to reveal the worst scene not even Louis could have dreamt of in his wildest nightmares. The Head Demon is seated in a makeshift throne and next to him stands Greenie, smirking. Around him are dozens of demons, most of them are higher ranking, but there are a few who just came for a show. He hasn’t been to Hell in over a thousand years and somehow it is exactly how he remembers. The smell of fire, smoke, and burning make him feel suffocated. It makes his nose hurt and his skin scrawl, perhaps more from the memories than the actual scent. </p><p>“Louis, fallen angel of all things hidden, the one who fought god, the one who welcomed here with open arms,” he wants to roll his eyes, “you have been charged with treason, how do you plead?” </p><p>“So this is how it’s done here?” Louis looks around slowly, “wouldn’t have expected that,”</p><p>“Excuse me?” The Head Demon looks confused by the response.</p><p>“Well, I’m just saying, it’s very civilized. You would expect there to be a tub of holy water and everyone gets to watch me go up in flames,” he sends a wink to the audience, still trying to talk himself out of this, “that would be quite the show,” </p><p>“This is how we do things, and besides, “ he smirks with a glint in his eye, “that wouldn’t be the correct punishment for you,”</p><p>Louis tries not to be visibly emotional, “and what do you think my kind of torture would be?”</p><p>“Eternal isolation,” the smirk grows into a grin as Louis' facade falls. It’s as if the Head Demon knows that Louis can’t live without Harry, almost as if he’s been watching him fall in love for the past 6,000 years.</p><p>He brings his walls back up and scoffs, “I’ve been alone for thousands of years,” he rolls his eyes again, “How exactly do you think that will be my true torture?”</p><p>This strengthens the evil glint in the Head Demon’s eye, “I heard that you weren’t the only immortal involved in this treason,” the crowd around them murmurs, “an angel,” a gasp follows, “helped you and from what I’ve heard, he’s been with you all along,”</p><p>Louis freezes. <em> They know about Harry and that means they know about the Arrangement, lazy Sundays, dancing in the kitchen and every happy moment that has kept me going my entire life, </em>“you misunderstand,” he tries to come up with an explanation, “the angel and I ran into each other every once and a while, but there was no correlation,” he laughs as if this is a silly joke, “he has the opposite job as me, so of course, we ended up in the same place a few times,” he hopes it works, and it’s not as severe as he thinks.</p><p>“But London? Living a block apart? Even before that, you saved his life at least twice,” the crowd continues to whisper as if this is the greatest scandal of their lives.</p><p>“We had a few run-ins,” Louis tries to keep his story straight.</p><p>“Really?” he leans forward on his throne, “then explain this,” he waves his hand and a vision appears. It’s from the second storm. Harry is holding Louis’s hand, dragging him back to the store. It’s from when he was injured by the glass.</p><p>“He was helping me,” the Head Demon rolls his eyes, “I was injured from the storm and he’s an angel, so he was helping me. Wrong place, wrong time,” his voice wavers the entire way through.</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” he lowers his voice, “that’s not the only footage we have. Do you want me to show them?” </p><p>His eyes go wide. <em> They have everything. </em> He wonders for how long they’ve known and shakes his head gently, defeated. A heavy sigh falls from him and sinks in his chest. His heart doesn’t bother to beat. <em> It’s over.  </em></p><p>“So Louis let me ask you again,” the grin stretches his entire face, “you have been charged with treason, how do you plead?” he leans back, relaxed, knowing that he has won.</p><p>Louis is silent. He can’t find the words to give up. He can’t find the strength to fight back. The demons around him get louder, yelling words such as, “coward” and “traitor” He sinks his head to the floor. The Head Demons asks again, “how do you plead?”</p><p>“Guilty,” it comes out as a whisper.</p><p>“I can’t hear you,”</p><p>“Guilty!” his voice breaks, but it silences the room, “you got me,” he looks up, “guilty,”</p><p>The room roars and the Head Demon’s grin almost breaks his face. Louis wants to break something or scream or rip his hands-free of their restraints, but the fire has gone out, “and now, Louis, the world will burn and there is nothing you can do about it,” he laughs evilly, “take him away,”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>He’s tossed into a cavern and the wall seals behind him. He collides with the ground easily as the tie around his wrists disappears. There’s a cool feeling to the stone that is pressed against his cheek which he finds comforting in the heat of hell. The sound of trickling water takes him back to when he first fell from Heaven. It’s probably the same cave as before, only Hell would play that kind of sick joke. </p><p>He takes his time getting up because there’s no point in rushing. It’s useless to try anything and maybe if there was some kind of fight left in him, he would throw himself at the wall or find a crack or yell for help, but there is nothing left. It ends as it began. Louis is alone. </p><p>The thought of Harry falls upon him slowly even though it’s always somewhere in his mind, but now it pulls his attention completely. He realizes harshly that he will never see Harry again and perhaps that was the reason his flame went out. Once he saw the angel, and once he put it together that Hell knows, he knew it was over and that Heaven and Hell will keep them apart. </p><p>He can’t grasp the idea of forever. Never seeing Harry again is something his mind can’t comprehend. He figures this is why he can’t cry, or why the numbness creates a heavyweight in his chest, but he knows he has to let himself feel. He doesn’t need to bottle this up anymore. There’s no point in leaving up his walls when no one is going to see him again, so he lets himself think of Harry. </p><p>His hand immediately goes to the ring on his finger. The memories come slowly which is fine considering he has the rest of eternity to consume them and for them to devour him. The first thought is of their last moments before the storm. The feeling of Harry’s waist still burns his fingertips and the closeness of their faces brings a breathlessness upon him. He closes his eyes at the thought and tilts his head back against the wall, humming the song that played so peacefully over their unknowing last moment. </p><p>The cavern walls mock him as he continues to daydream of memories. From the way that Harry reminds him of a rose to the way his laugh sounds against the morning air, Louis has loved Harry since the second he saw him. He supplied him with hope, joy, and remembrance of what goodness is supposed to be. Harry’s heart of gold shone its way through every dark crevice in Louis’ mind. </p><p>He wonders if he regrets it. He knows that only naive people claim that regrets are pointless because everything that has happened has led him to where he is, but mortals use that saying for juvenile excuses like quitting a job or leaving a relationship. The fact that he is in literal Hell leaves him with some regrets like he should have held Harry longer and they should have just talked everything out because now it’s too late. </p><p>The tears finally come and part of him feels relief. He has never just let himself cry, has never let himself release everything he has kept bottled up for years. Harry is the driving force as always. He lets the fact that he will never see the angel again take over. His hands shake at the idea of never touching, never feeling him, or even hearing his voice again. <em> I should have taken his hand and never let go. </em>His fingertips ache where they brushed against Harry’s for the final time. </p><p>The tears don’t stop and neither do the memories. He curses himself for falling so hard for someone so above him and he regrets every moment he ran from Harry. <em> What I would give for one more moment...one more chance with him. </em> His eyes fall closed and he squeezes them painfully. He wants to scream, but not in a fighting way, but in a way to just end it. He wants to end the pain, the feeling in his gut that makes him physically sick. The pain sits numbly at the edge of his being ready to carve itself into the rest of his life. <em> Forever. </em>He shakes his head at the thought, but it stays echoing in his head. The tremor in his stomach takes over his hands and creates a ringing sound in his ear. His vision goes white and he knows this is a panic attack. </p><p>He longs for Harry. The way that his voice calmed every fiber of his existence and his eyes told him every pretty comfort. He craves the hope that Harry exists on and wills himself to embody it, but nothing comes except for images of roses with thorns and Harry with Louis. The first image is of Harry with that cross earring and those pink sunglasses which makes Louis’ mouth fall open and a sigh come out. Next, is Harry draped across his lap reading some sappy book. Louis can still remember the lines he read out loud, asking for approval or just an opinion. </p><p>He remembers when Harry muttered, “You - you alone will have the stars as no one else has them...In one of the stars, I shall be living. In one of them, I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars were laughing when you look at the sky at night...You - only you - will have stars that can laugh,” Harry looked at him with such expectancy and Louis stared at him in wonder. Of course, Harry was reading a French book and took the time to translate because he liked the line so much he wanted Louis to hear. Instead of commenting on the quote, Louis went with, “you’re reading a french children’s book?” to which Harry replied, appalled, “it’s not a children’s book,” and ended up reading to Louis the rest of the chapter in both English and french. It was the most beautiful sound. Harry’s voice switching between languages, reading the dialogue with personality, and stopping to explain a word or a sentence. Louis didn’t stop listening, nodding, absorbing every drop of honey from the angel’s mouth. </p><p>He rests his head and lets the tremors fade out. The sound of trickling water soon returns to his ears which means his hearing is back. The memory has calmed him down significantly. His panic is again replaced by tears, but he lets himself sob loudly and hides in his knees. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>He must have fallen asleep. The tears are long dried on his face which he wipes away with his palm. The trickling water remains the only sound in the cavern. It makes him want to run the stream dry, but instead, he shuts his eyes tightly and wills everything to go away. </p><p>There’s no light or even a glisten of fire which makes him realize he will likely be blind forever. This thought brings his head harshly against the wall, “ow,” he rubs at the newly formed bump and rolls his eyes, “perfect, of fucking course,” he leans his head back gently this time and closes his eyes. He knows he can’t sleep for eternity, but he might as well try.</p><p>A sound of distant yelling makes his eyes fly open. He wonders if the demons are back to find a new way to torture him, but the yelling fades into what he recognizes as singing. It wouldn’t freak him out as much if it wasn’t surrounding him, but he can’t find the source. The voice gets louder and starts to fill the room. He recognizes it as an old hymn used during the dark ages, but why would someone send this voice into his head.  </p><p>Suddenly, there’s a flash of light and he can see the source, “Niall,” he whispers in astonishment. The man is shaving in the mirror with two candles lit and it looks like he is cleaning a cut. It clicks quickly. <em> He summoned me by accident, the fucking idiot. </em>The thing is: he has never done this before and has no idea how it works, so he just sticks with yelling, “Niall!” which makes him drop his razor in shock. </p><p>“Louis? What are you doing in my mirror?” not the reaction he was expecting from a mortal summoning a demon by accident, but he’ll take it.</p><p>“Help me out,” he doesn’t know how long the hold will last.</p><p>“I don’t know how,” Niall looks around his bathroom frantically.</p><p>“Pull me out,” he reaches his hand through the portal which Niall swiftly takes and drags him through. They fall, tumbling to the floor, but Louis is laughing so hard he could cry. </p><p>“I knew it!” Niall sits up.</p><p>“What?” Louis remains on the ground catching his breath. <em> I’m free. I’m out.  </em></p><p>“I knew you were something,” he wipes his hands on his pants and offers Louis one to help him stand, “but I was betting on Vampire,”</p><p>He gets up slowly, “I guess I don’t really come off as normal as I hoped,”</p><p>“Well, for what I’m assuming is a demon, you put up a good act, but I went to Sunday school as a kid,”</p><p>“Nothing gets past you Catholics,” he slaps his shoulder, “listen, I owe you a bunch, but I gotta go,”</p><p>“Alright, I’m coming,”</p><p>Louis stops in his tracks, “why?”</p><p>Niall is already tossing his coat and shoes on, “because you have some explaining to do and I’m bored,” </p><p>Louis knows he doesn’t have time to argue, “fine, but keep up, we’re running there,”</p><p>“Where?” they’re sprinting down the hall and to the stairs which Louis almost falls on several times.</p><p>“Antique store,” Louis pushes the door to the lobby open and switches to a jog to not cause a panic or concern among the people around, “my friend is in trouble,”</p><p>“Wait-” Niall falls behind slightly, but Louis keeps going and weaving through people on the street. He assumes it’s the day after he was taken. The shop comes into view and he picks up his pace. He doesn’t know what Harry was sentenced to, but all he knows is that he will find him. Hell knew the greatest punishment would be taking Harry away from Louis, so he will do everything in his power to take him back. He can’t live without him. He’s a shell of himself when he’s alone, but Harry is the missing piece that will always bring him home. Even after he leaves London, he knows he will return just to see Harry, even just a glimpse, even just a word, and then he’ll be gone again. Knowing Harry is safe and out of Heaven’s hands is all he needs. </p><p>They fall into the shop, “why here?” Niall is out of breath but still forces the question.</p><p>“My friend is in trouble,” Louis makes his way around the store.</p><p>“The shop owner? Harry?” Niall pauses, “is he a demon?” </p><p>Louis sighs and considers how to explain, “no, remember how I told you this guy and I are from rival gangs, but-”</p><p>“Oh,” Niall’s eyes go wide, “he’s an angel,” Louis nods, “you’re in love with an angel and that’s why you were alone in that cavern...you got caught,”</p><p>Louis shrugs, “part of the reason, but yes, we got caught,” it sounds so weird coming out of his mouth. No one has ever been there for Louis to talk to about Harry. It feels nice to have someone even partially know of the way his heart yearns and his hands ache. The relief is suffocating, but he tries not to let it show. </p><p>Niall looks sympathetic, “did you ever tell him?” </p><p>Louis shakes his head, “we almost kissed the other night, but he pulled away and I left. The last time I saw him,” he winces at the memory, “he was knocked out on the pavement after I failed to save him,”</p><p>Niall reaches out a hand, “you can’t blame yourself-”</p><p>Louis snaps, “it doesn’t even matter if he loves me or what he thinks of me,” he takes a step back and turns away, “I just want him back,” his voice breaks and he feels the tears, “and then I’ll leave London and he’ll never hear from me again, but at least he’ll be safe,”</p><p>Niall moves in front of him, “leave?” his voice is soft.</p><p>“Demons can’t stay in one place for too long. Our energy brings out the worst in people. I’d tear apart this city after a few months,”</p><p>Niall’s head drops, “so how are we getting him back?”</p><p>“Just like how you got me back. You didn’t even realize you were summoning a demon,” he laughs slightly, “you had candles, blood, a mirror, and a dark hymn,”</p><p>“Yeah,” he nods, “I’ll be more careful next time, so how do we summon an angel?” he looks around the shop.</p><p>Louis thinks to himself as he scans the shelves, “probably close to how you summon a demon except with nicer stuff and holier words,” he grabs a vanilla candle, a bible from the 7th century which is fully in Latin and places them down on the table at hand.</p><p>“Grab a religious artifact,” Niall doesn’t look up from the jewelry he’s rummaging through. </p><p>“I have a bible,”</p><p>“No, like this,” he holds up the necklace that almost got Harry killed during WWII.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Louis eyes it carefully.</p><p>“I’ve seen some horror movies where they use a rosary or something, but this looks really old and it’s a cross, so that works,” He sets it down with the rest of the supplies, “also, we’ll probably need something that Harry is close with like something that will attach this summoning to him, again, I would like to make it clear that this is Sunday school and horror movie nonsense that I’m hoping will work,”</p><p>“It makes sense. Demons aren’t supposed to have sentimental objects, but that’s all Harry has. It’ll connect to him easier while summoning demons is more of a shot in the dark. I guess you were lucky you got me and not Greenie or someone who, well, you know, hates humans,” Niall is looking at him with confusion painted clearly on his face, “what?”</p><p>“You’re not allowed to have sentimental objects?” That's not the question he was expecting.</p><p>“It’s not that we’re not allowed, it’s just something demons don’t do. Having a connection to something is emotional and usually involves love or adoration and we aren’t supposed to be capable of that,” he realizes now how sad it is that demons can’t love and it’s not even their choice. </p><p>“You’re not a normal demon?” Louis stares at his shoes, “oh, you didn’t start off as a demon? You fell?” </p><p>Louis looks at him and nods, “that’s a story for another time,”</p><p>Niall sucks in a breath, “well, what object here would suffice?”</p><p>Louis looks around. He thinks of the vase from the Ming dynasty, but it was a gift from a struggling artist that Harry helped, so he looks to the books which Harry spends most of his time devouring, but he has never chosen a favorite. Next, the jewelry, but it was all gifted or found. He notices the lion head ring and the peace ring laying on a counter which means that Harry took off all his regular jewelry before the fight. The thought hits him and he runs to look at the scattered pieces. He checks each one, but doesn’t see it, “What? Did you find anything?”</p><p>“He’s wearing it,” a small smile breaks Louis’s face.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Louis turns around to Niall, “I know what we can use,” another questioning look from Niall leads to Louis quickly explaining, “Rome around 42 AD. Harry tells me about a woman who crafts beautiful rings and so I go there and ask her what she’s got and she gives me this,” he holds out the ring, “she then explains that someone else has the matching one,”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yeah, and he’s wearing it now,” Louis places it with the other objects.</p><p>Niall looks amused, “you have matching rings, and you’re questioning if he likes you back?”</p><p>“He doesn’t know I have it,” Louis busies himself with opening to a hymn about angels.</p><p>“I bet he does since you probably wear that every day and he’s not blind or an idiot,” he starts arranging the candles as Louis takes out his lighter and brings it to each wick.</p><p>He’s not going to admit that he hasn’t thought about it before, or that even if Harry did know about it, he wouldn’t know it was matching, “anyway, ready?”</p><p>“We have to start with a prayer,” Louis eyes him, “Father Michael said that the only way Heaven will listen is if you pray, so,” he begins a prayer that Louis recognizes as the Our Father. Once he’s done, Louis passes him the Bible. He clears his throat before starting and slowly pronounces each word perfectly. Louis is impressed by how easily he’s handling everything, especially finding out about demons, angels, Heaven, and Hell all in the span of a few minutes. </p><p>He finishes the hymn and waits a few seconds before opening his eyes, “I felt something, but I don’t know if it worked,” they stay silent a little longer. He wonders if it’s the same as Hell, if Harry is alone and isolated or if he was punished in a way that Louis can’t even fathom. There’s a possibility that Heaven used Hellfire to banish Harry forever which means that there’s no way for Louis to contact him. It’s the same as being dead. </p><p>The clock on the wall ticks slowly, “should we try again?” </p><p>Niall gives him a small smile, “sure, we can give it another go,” he picks up the book and necklace, but before he can start, a voice comes from behind them.</p><p>“Louis,” </p><p>He flips around so quickly that he almost falls over, “Harry,” he feels frozen to the spot, but the angel walks toward him and takes him in his arms. Louis buries his face in Harry’s neck and wraps his arms around his waist, “I thought I was never going to see you again,”</p><p>He feels a hand brush through his hair, “I thought I lost you again,” it’s barely a whisper and it’s said into Louis’ skin. </p><p>It dawns on him that Harry has lost him before. When Louis left, he didn’t leave a note or a sign, he just disappeared. Maybe Harry isn’t the tide, maybe they’re both waves crashing into each other and pulling back when everything became too much. He’s never existed from Harry’s point of view, but sometimes he just wants to know what he’s thinking. <em> There’s so much I want to say to you. So much we need to talk about before I go. </em>Instead, all that comes out is, “I’m so sorry,” </p><p>Harry pulls back and searches his face, “why are you sorry?” </p><p><em> For running, for failing you, for falling, </em>“I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t stop them,” </p><p>Harry smiles, “love, I wouldn’t exactly call a twenty vs 2 a fair fight,”</p><p>“Still-”</p><p>Harry pulls him back in, “it doesn’t matter now,” He goes to speak <em> can we talk? Before I go? </em>But Harry releases him gently and focuses on Niall, “you’re the school teacher? Niall, right? I’ve seen you come in quite a few times,” </p><p>“Yeah, well you’re the only one with some decent vintage records everyone else is a bunch of phonies,” he stretches out his hand which Harry takes and shakes, “also, apparently I’m a very good summoner of ethereal beings,”</p><p>Harry laughs at that and Louis finds himself following the movement. He can’t take his eyes off of him. The absolute fall and rise of losing Harry and then getting him back is still processing in his mind. He wants to reach for Harry’s hand just to ground himself and also to selfishly touch the angel, even slightly. Niall gives him a knowing look once he turns away from Harry. Louis rolls his eyes, but he can feel his skin redden. </p><p>“So he knows everything?” Harry asks Louis with a quirk in his smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I explained it on the run over,” Louis scratches the back of his neck, “he kinda summoned me,”</p><p>Harry’s eyes go wide as Niall adds on, “accidentally,”</p><p>“How?” he looks between them.</p><p>“I was shaving in the bathroom, right,” Harry nods, “and I cut a lil bit of my cheek and it was bleeding, but I was also singing this old Irish hymn apparently from the dark ages and I had candles lit, so recipe for disaster or in this case a demon,”</p><p>Harry is quietly calculating when Louis asks, “how did you find that really old and specific hymn?”</p><p>“I was looking through my grandmother’s stuff, you know, lots of crystals and all that, and I found a book of songs,”</p><p>“There’s a fine line between witchcraft and catholicism,” is what Harry finally says which gets him a weird glance from Niall.</p><p>“Again, you are so lucky it was me,” Louis laughs, “wouldn’t know what any of those other guys would have done if they were summoned,”</p><p>“Yeah, I should probably take that song off the choir list,” Louis’ eyes go wide as he imagines a group of school kids summoning a bunch of demons. He shoots a look at Harry who is in the same amount of shock.</p><p>There’s a loud clap of thunder outside and all three of them jump.  A cloud begins to form and it’s faster than the others with lightning and winds that pick up immediately. He remembers what the Head Demon said about the world burning.</p><p>“Louis, I think the world is going to end,”</p><p>“Darling, it’s already started,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, thank you for reading.<br/>This work is based on Good Omens up until about chapter two and the show was used as a foundation for this fic. This is all a work of fiction and I own none of the main characters or anything that has to do with the Good Omens series. I've been working on this for about 8 months but now it's yours. Thank you to all my cheerleaders and people who sent me asks and messages encouraging my writing. Find me on Tumblr @anewyorklovely if you have something nice to say. Remember kudos and comments keep an author alive!<br/>thanks again<br/>all the love x<br/>-k</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two dying stars imploding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind screams loudly as the clouds form. People are running in every direction while cars are speeding through red lights to getaway. SIgns are flying off buildings and the light posts bend at unnatural angles. It’s a scene of chaos that Louis wished to never see again. It’s worse than the other storms, stronger. Heaven and Hell are putting everything into this and won't stop until it’s over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stand at the window and stare. None of them speak. The mess unfolds before them and all Louis wants to do is run. It’s all he ever wants to do because it’s all he’s ever known. Mentally, he’s making a list of what to grab and where to go, but something stops him every time. He feels Harry’s hand shift closer and one by one his fingers wrap around Louis’. Once their fingers are laced, Louis exhales a sigh of relief. It’s always Harry who stops him every time and he hopes it will always be Harry to be his anchor, to be his home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a glance at the angel who is staring out at the street. It’s chaotic and he knows that they have to do something. Harry meets his eyes and Louis can only define the fear that lines his lips. He’s never been good at comforting Harry and he hopes now his presence can be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall speaks first, “what are we going to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis glances at him and then back to Harry. The look they share is one of mutual understanding. They have to do everything they can even if it means that he ends up back in that cave and loses Harry again, “we do what we can,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall moves to the cooler in the corner of the room and grabs a random bottle of wine, “damn, 1947 Pinot Noir,” he nods at Harry, “good taste, not that I’ve had anything from before 2008, but this looks good,” he pops open the cork and chugs half the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis would make a comment about the Irish if he could find the words. He stares out at the cloud and wills it to go away, wills it to be a dream. Except, it does neither and Harry’s hand feels heavier in his as this becomes more real. He knows that they have to go out there and stop this, but he doesn’t know how. He always swore he’d do anything to hold Harry’s hand and stand by his side, but he never expected the end of the world to cause it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall passes the bottle to Harry who just takes a swig and passes it to Louis. Vodka would have been more fitting, but he knows that the only kind available would have him knocked on his ass after a shot. He places the bottle on the window sill and finally looks away from the cloud. Harry’s face is blank which he decides is worse than when it was coated with fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis knows he has to say something and they have to get out there, “alright, I know we aren’t much, and Niall, I am still very against you joining, but we have to get out there and do something,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll have you know-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stops him, “you’re mortal. We work differently. I assume our miracle powers are gone, but we still work differently,” Louis doesn’t know how they work. He’s only ever been told to work which he never really did anyway. Well, except in Heaven where he kind of liked his job, but Harry and him have no powers and he doesn’t know what that does to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niall, he’s right, stay back,” he gets a glare in return, but he would rather niall be angry at him then in danger,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just sit back and watch,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Louis both go to fight back, but a voice stops them, “I can keep him safe,” they spin around from the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam?” there’s anger in Harry’s voice, “what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to help,” his hands are slightly held up in surrender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis steps forward slightly in front of Harry, “how can we trust you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam glanes down to their interlocked hands and back up to look between them, “I’ve been watching. I’ve seen everything,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis spits bitterly, “well, that’s comforting,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At first, I was appalled, shocked,” he shakes his head, “I mean a demon saving an angel more than once, that’s unheard of, and then I saw how you chose each other again and again. Even after one of you running away or after a fight,” he sighs, “I saw so much that made me question everything that God was telling me. I finally have just decided to join your side,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re all silent for a second until, “bullshit,” it’s Niall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a human doing here-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been watching and plotting against them for thousands of years, and now you suddenly wanna switch up? No way,” Niall crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis is extremely impressed by how loyal Niall is and how he just yelled at an ethereal being. Liam shakes his head, “I shouldn’t have manipulated you guys. I’m sorry,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, when you use the word manipulation that makes it so much better,” Louis forces a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” his face switches to something harsher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” there’s a crash outside and Louis doesn’t even look, “we don’t have much time. I’ll keep the human safe and we can focus on civilians while you two stop Heaven and Hell,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis skin stands on edge. He’s fought Heaven before and look where it got him, “Liam-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louis, we don’t have time before Heaven wipes out all of London and then the rest of the world follows,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels a tug on his hand and looks to Harry, “love, we have no choice. If he sabotages us, then so be it, but we can’t keep standing in here arguing,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis sighs and feels the panic start to rise. He starts shaking slightly and Harry must feel it because his thumb starts to trace patterns on the back of his hand. There's another crash that brings them all to the window to stare out at the disaster that is a combination of Heaven, Hell and the inbetween of Earth. It’s a sight Louis wishes was just one of his nightmares. Harry squeezes his hand again to take his attention away from the chaos. He takes in the angel who seems to be waiting. Louis then turns to Niall and Liam who stare at him in question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re waiting for his call, “our priority is people,” they nod, “Niall, get out of here as quickly as possible,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then stick with Liam. Your focus is making sure the streets are clear. Harry and I will get to the center and try to see if we have any power left to stop this storm,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall removes the cross from around his neck, “won’t need that anymore,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis sighs, “stay low. We’re not gonna win, but we can try not to lose, “he takes in their silence, “ready,” Niall and Liam nod, “ready, angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready,” it’s a whisper, but they can’t waste anymore time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors fly open with the wind and they take that as their queue to leave. Niall and Liam take off together towards a group of people hiding behind a car. There’s debris flying everywhere and Louis can barely see the clouds overhead. The rain falls thickly and the thunder crashes in their ears. He doesn’t let go of Harry’s hand and he doesn’t plan to until this is over, until the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They give each other a quick glance and make a break for the center of London which is several blocks away. Louis notices that the streets are fairly empty which he doesn’t know whether or not to consider that a bad sign or a good one. They wasted so much time that he doesn’t know if there’s been any casualties. He tries not to look too closely to whatever lays on the sidewalk and streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The winds get stronger as they get closer to the center. The debris gets bigger with signs, parts of cars, doors and those small trees that they stuff inside the sidewalk fly in every direction up ahead. They slow their pace slightly to watch and try to find a path through, but it’s constantly changing. He squeezes Harry’s hand and they continue running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It gets harder the farther they go and Louis feels his heart rate pick up. He knows he can’t turn back now and he wouldn’t even if he’s going to end up dead or back in that cave. There’s no winning this and there’s no keeping Harry. He keeps running and he keeps willing for this to be a dream and willing everything to go away. He even shuts his eyes tightly and lets Harry lead him for a few seconds, but when he opens them, there’s still chaos, it’s still the end of the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, it starts to get too much. They’re basically dragging each other out of the way of flying objects. Louis pulls Harry down out of the way of a light post. Another piece of a sign comes at them and Louis takes them the opposite way. It becomes a mess of dodging random objects. There’s too many close calls and Harry lets out a sort of yell every time one comes too close or he has to throw himself out of the way. He watches the angel move frantically and tries to call his name, “Harry!” it’s drowned out by the wind, “Harry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops them abruptly, knowing that this could be their final moments. Harry stares at him wildly. He remembers what he said to himself in the cave that he doesn’t want any regrets, so he takes Harry’s face in his hands. Up close, he can see the tears streaming down the angel’s cheeks, so he swiftly wipes them away with his thumb, “hey, it’s okay,” Harry’s eyes close softly and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis continues brushing his thumb along the angels cheekbones, “hey, look at me,” Harry’s eyes open. Louis has never been good at comforting Harry, but that doesn’t mean he can’t try now, “it’s been us. All this time, it’s been us and it will continue to be us. You and me, we’ve been in this together for a while now and...and I’m not giving up now. I thought I lost you and the end of the world is not going to take you again,” he knows it’s not completely the truth and that they will lose each other, but it’s been them since the beginning of Earth and he will always remember that. He wants to say more, to confess, but it’s stuck in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you and I know I always will. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hopes his eyes say enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t say anything. His eyes float down to Louis’ lips and Louis feels his ribs shudder at the thought. His eyes go back to Louis’ and he shifts forward. There’s no hesitation when Louis meets him in the middle. It’s salty with Harry’s tears, but Louis is on fire. His hands slide down to wrap around the angel’s waist while Harry’s hands snake around his neck. They fit perfectly and Louis jots down every feeling to remember when he’s locked away in that cave. He thinks of how he will miss this and he thinks of how he will survive losing it. His thoughts are interrupted by the way the angel’s hands tangle in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is all he’s wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This this this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deep down, in a place he rarely ever even allowed to exist, this was what lived there. An absolute hunger for Harry. It’s driven him through so much and as much as it’s about tenderness and love, his curiosity for the way Harry tastes has been growing since the first time he saw him, but he never allowed himself to admit it. He never wanted to expect more than a conversation every several years. Now, he’s kissing Harry and it’s everything he’s ever wanted. He grips onto whatever he can and holds on tight. He puts everything he has wanted to say for the last 6,000 years into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s over too soon when glass shatters next to them and they break apart. Harry looks breathless and his lips glisten. Louis wants to kiss him again, so he does. It’s a peck, but Harry is smiling when he pulls away, “together?” Louis whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together,” Harry nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis takes Harry’s hand again and they run the rest of the way faster than before. They make it to the center which is just the middle of the swirling cloud. Closer, they can see the two different colors swirling together. One cloud is a reddish black that cracks dark lightning and the other is a grayish white that hails and releases freezing rain. Heaven and Hell, light and dark, but they’re no different here. A color palette does not define the amount of evil one possesses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hundreds of feet in the air and the wind picks up with every second. Louis looks around at the buildings which sway at the will of the storm. It’s daunting how much debris falls from the sky and eerie with how empty the streets have become. He hopes Liam and Niall are safe and that they managed to save who they can and get out of there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is looking around as well, trying to figure out the scene laid out before them, “how are we going to stop this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis follows his eyes to a building at least 20 stories up, “I have no clue,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get up there,” Harry tugs him towards the building, “it’s better than being on the ground,” they burst through the doors to find people inside. There’s some on the floor, wounded and being treated by others. The storm can still be heard from outside and the broken windows give way to any debris. They get a few glances and Louis almost stops to help. He doesn’t know anything about medicine or injuries, but he knows he can try. Harry sees him stop, “Louis, we have to go,” there’s maybe a dozen people just here in the lobby which means there’s going to be more throughout the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, they need help,” he looks to the woman on the ground with a gash on her leg being tended to by another woman. They both wear suits, torn at seams with patches of red decorated throughout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are helping just in a different way,” he tugs Louis’ hand, “we can always come back down,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis nods, “alright, let’s make this quick,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s optimistic,” they take the stairs as far as they can, but Louis really underestimated how many flights 20 floors is. They’re out of breath by the 8th, “let’s just check the elevators,” which Louis considers to be the best thing Harry has ever said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make it to the rooftop a short few minutes later after catching their breath on the ride up. The wind is stronger up here and Louis wonders if it could blow him away. He wants to spread his arms and let it try, but Harry grounds him. They duck behind an AC vent that reeks of dust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to get their attention,” Harry yells over the wind, “we need to distract them, get them to talk to us,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to talk your way out of the end of the world?” Louis looks at him like he’s crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless our powers magically come back, that’s all we have,” Harry looks back to the sky where the clouds grow and swirl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now who is being optimistic about the end of the world?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes, “we don’t have any other choice,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? We just yell at them until they come down? Would you like me to throw in some insults and curse words? That’s ticked God off before,” he feels the bitterness in his sarcasm, but none of it is directed at Harry. He goes to apologize, but Harry stops him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re just making a joke because you’re scared and we’ll talk about your coping mechanisms later, ya know, if we survive and don’t end up eternally damned,” His eyes shift from building to building, but don’t settle on anything that can lead to a plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis stares at the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry’s right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> About the comment and about how scared he is and about what they have to do. Their only chance of making it out is by talking. They have to get Satan and God’s attention somehow and yelling might be their only option. That’s what Niall was doing when he found Louis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“We can summon them,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? This isn’t an angel or demon thing, this is God,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we pray,” Louis smiles, “we pray like the absolute useless beings we are-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like humans,” Harry’s face lightens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like humans,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s gonna work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, just gonna trust Niall he seems to be doing everything right. He said that in order for God to listen, you have to pray,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s thousands of people praying right now, Louis. What makes you think she’s gonna listen to us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” his eyes fall to the ground again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nods and shrugs slightly, “alright,” he makes the sign of the cross and gestures for Louis to do the same. He hesitates slightly as he moves his hand from Harry’s and silently touches his forehead, his chest and then both his shoulders. He has never prayed before, but suddenly putting all his faith into God is making his heart beat out of his chest. Harry retakes their hands, “so Our Father? Apostle’s Creed? Hail Mary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You pick, I’ll follow,” his voice wavers which causes Harry’s face to become more serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is gonna be hard for you, praying, facing God, but I’m here and I’m optimistic,” Louis nods, “praying takes faith, hope and I’ve always had so much and you lost yours long ago, but-” he swallows and it makes his adam’s apple go up and down which Louis stares at instead of meeting Harry’s eye, “I hope you find some within me because I have so much, Louis, but not in Heaven, not anymore, but in you,” he takes another pause, “so I know we can do this because you’re here,” Louis shuts his eyes tightly and exhales. When he opens them, Harry is looking at him expectantly, “ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry begins and Louis speaks along with him. He doesn’t know how he remembers all the words, but they go at a slow pace which helps his wavering voice. Harry holds tightly which adds to the nerves deep in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t know if what Harry said is true, but he doesn’t have time to think about it. He has to find faith and he has to put it into the words he’s saying. There’s nothing left in him though. There’s nothing left except what Harry has placed there and that is all that will remain when he is nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry starts the next prayer and Louis tries to find something. He thinks of Niall and how humans are good and he thinks of Liam who claims to have seen the light. However, none of it is strong enough. So he thinks of the angel sitting across from him. He thinks of the way he tastes, but decides to leave that for when he’s not trying to be holy. He thinks of them laughing in France all those years ago, he thinks of Rome and Mesopotamia before he truly knew what Harry would mean to him. The thought of that night 32 years ago rises, but he buries it. His love wasn’t pure in the eyes of God that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settles on how Harry feels as an emotion or even as a person, but none of it amounts to the way he feels like home. Every time they lock eyes, he’s home. Every time he smells those sugary candles, he’s home. Every time that deep drawl says his name, he’s home and every time he even exists in Harry’s presence, he has hope. He has hope that they could be more and he has hope that he could be loved. He lets this boil to the surface. Everything he has bottled, slides to the surface. He doesn’t let it out, but he lets it drive him. After he fell, he was so lost, stumbling in the dark, and then an angel saved him. Harry became the light at the end of the tunnel. When there’s Harry, there’s hope. There’s hope for warm weather and quiet conversation, a chance of feeling the adoration of another because one smile feels like a lighthouse after years at sea. Harry gives him hope and he saves him in every way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a sudden stop to the wind and the debris drops to the ground with a loud bang. Harry stops speaking and Louis’ heart stops beating. There’s several seconds of silence before a voice announces, “what?” it’s God and somehow she sounds annoyed, “you interrupted me for what?” Harry and Louis stand and her face turns into one of shock, “you escaped?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis bites his tongue before making a comment about how she’s an all knowing being who's a little behind. Harry speaks first, “yes, we did,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” she shakes her head, “nevermind that. What do you want? I’m fending off so many calls right now just trying to run a war and suddenly you two pray louder than the Vatican on Easter Sunday and I can’t ignore that”  she rolls her eyes, “so make this quick,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to stop this,” Harry’s voice sounds strong against the fear evident on his face. He knows what happens to angels who fight god, he’s even standing next to a product of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to do anything,” her voice raises slightly and Harry’s face falls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis steps in front of him, “yes, you do. You’ll kill everyone,” he can’t let Harry take the repercussions, so he’ll take them himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s the whole point,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Louis keeps his face stern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I explained this to you 6,000 years ago,” she sighs, “Earth is shared ground and Satan and I don’t really feel so generous anymore, so we’re using our armies and the most powerful takes Earth and remakes it into what they want,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has been building since the beginning. Every war, every natural disaster, every disease, has been part of a plan,” she scoffs, “the human’s were just an experiment, you know that,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis wants to scream, but he settles with, “they have souls, lives, they aren’t just chess pieces, they’re living things,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to simplify this for you, Louis. We are eternal beings. We are much greater than our creations. Times change and so must our canvas. This war will choose who takes over the next era of Earth and everything has led to this,” she laughs, “it’s been a great run, but it’s time for new management,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re that confident you’ll win?” Louis spits bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’ll win,” she begins to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re no different than Hell,” she stops, “you’re the same just with a different color scheme,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both evil. Look around you. This is your doing, too. So if you win and start over from scratch don’t play the victim card because this was your doing. Don’t make the humans worship you as you did on this Earth because you damned them. Lastly, don’t let hope out of that box, they don’t deserve it in a world with you in charge,” he straightens his shoulders and puts every ounce of hate into his eyes. He feels a hand on his lower back and he knows it’s Harry comforting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She purses her lips, “I thought you would have learned to watch your mouth by now,” with that, she’s gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Harry exhale behind him and feels his hand move from his back to his hand. Louis takes it swiftly and laces their fingers together. Harry has always known how to comfort Louis. His eyes fall close as Harry speaks softly, “do you think it worked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps his eyes closed, “we’ll see,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stand in silence as the clouds stay frozen. It’s evident that both of them are too afraid to speak. He knows he should because at any moment he could be cast back down to Hell and lose Harry forever and then the world ends and there’s no chance of savior. He knows he should kiss him again and say the words inside his head, but nothing comes out, so he just holds the angel’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds pass before they hear a voice again, “I don’t want you to think you’ve won anything,” they spin around and God stands along with Satan, “you just stopped the end of the world, but don’t go patting yourselves on the back,” Louis goes to speak, but she waves his hand, “we have armies to call off and you both have trial in your respective Head Offices tomorrow at 9am,” they disappear without another word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clouds slowly start to seperate and the sky clears. God was too afraid to admit she was wrong and too much of a coward to face Louis, but he can’t bring himself to care. Harry gasps next to him which draws Louis’ eyes to his face. There’s tears again, but mostly shock and happiness. He pulls the angel into his arms and tucks his head into his neck where he can feel Harry’s laugh feather against his collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys!” It's Niall followed by Liam running across the rooftop, “it stopped!” he finally reaches them, “was that you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughs again against Louis who also drags Niall into the hug, “yeah, we did something,” Liam stands awkwardly on the outside smiling, so Louis nods to him, “come on, join in, let’s just be happy for a second,” Liam is an absolute bear when it comes to hugs and almost sends them toppling over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They break apart after a few seconds, but Harry keeps his arms around Louis' waist and his head on his shoulder. Niall’s cheeks are bright red and his eyes wild, “you should’ve seen us,” he laughs, “some team we are. I mean Liam did most of the work, but I helped,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam claps him on the back and gives him a million dollar smile, “thank you, mate, but now I guess,” his face slightly falls, “we go our own ways,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall’s smile falters, “but…” he points between Louis and Harry, “what’s going to happen to you?” he looks to Liam, “and you?” panic evident on his face, “you all committed treason,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry speaks first still tucked into Louis’ side, “we have a trial tomorrow at 9am,” he then addresses Liam, “you know, you might be able to just sneak back in without her knowing,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the plan,” they stand silently, “good luck, guys,” he disappears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niall goes next, “I’m gonna go call my family and check on Agnes. Please let me know what happens and if I can do anything,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis smiles softly and nods, “thank you, Niall, for everything,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves with a wave. Harry untangles himself from Louis’ side, “what now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis looks up at him, letting the love show in his eyes, “we go home,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stand silently in the kitchen, but Louis can’t bring himself to look at Harry. The adrenaline tumbled into nerves the second they walked through the door. He takes his seat at the table and lets his head fall into his hands. Harry leans against the counter, staring out the window. Minutes must have passed before he says, “what now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis lifts his head slightly to glance at the angel, “we wait,” it’s not the best answer, but it’s all he can say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s another beat of silence, “trial tomorrow...9am,” he doesn’t look away from the window, but Louis finally looks at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes in the torn clothes, the dirt clinging to his jacket, and the rips in his pants look like a wild cat took vengeance on them. His eyes trail back up to the angel’s face, “I didn’t think they would give us any time,” he didn’t think hell would give him a chance to say goodbye. They didn’t last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they have like a billion soldiers to tell that the war was called off,” Louis chuckles slightly and he sees a ghost of a smile cross Harry’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Harry moves to the kettle to make tea. Louis assumes he’s just trying to keep his hands busy and distract himself, but that doesn’t stop the tender feeling he gets when Harry pulls two mugs out of the cupboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only takes a few minutes until he takes his own seat across from Louis and slides his classic mug over to him. They don’t speak again. Louis knows that neither of them are good with words, so they sit quietly while the sun takes a low position in the sky. Louis tries to think of other things like if Niall got home safe or whether or not Liam got caught. He thinks of everything to stop himself from thinking of the most important thing which sits across from him, gently chewing his lip, obviously just as nervous as Louis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is almost gone below the horizon and the last bit of tea has turned cold, so he lets himself think of Harry. He thinks of the way his lips felt and how firm his grip was. The feeling is still a ghost around his neck. He thinks of the way he tasted of tears and something sweet which Louis has waited a lifetime to find out. He worries that it could have been a spur of the moment, end of the world thing, and now it’s regret that makes Harry so nervous. The words Harry said on the rooftop play on repeat in his head which doesn’t help his panic that this is all his imagination or that he’s overthinking everything. He closes his eyes and wills answers to come. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where do we go from here? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to reach out and take the angel’s hand, or link their ankles under the table, or do that thing where Harry lays his head in his lap and sleeps soundly, but Louis is a runner. There’s no bravery in him to show or tell the things he feels, so he stands slowly and moves to the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand stops him. It grabs his wrist lightly and Louis freezes in his tracks, “don’t leave again,” Harry doesn’t look at him when he says it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel, I’m just grabbing more tea,” Harry stands and faces him. It’s too much. The look in his eyes and the quiver to his lip. Louis wants to consume every fear that has ever plagued his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry goes to speak, but no words come out. Instead, he just falls against Louis and lets out a sob. Louis is quick to wrap his arms around him and hold tightly. It comes quickly as Louis registers everything that they’ve been through and Harry is right: he’s not a demon and he’s not an angel, they’re human and humans aren’t meant for this. Everything they’ve experienced these past few weeks has built up, but Louis’ walls have been used to this and they're stronger than Harry’s whose walls have just come crumbling down. It’s painful to watch, so Louis just holds him. He rests his head against the angel’s and kisses him gently on his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rises slowly to rest his forehead against Louis’, “I’m sorry,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis meets his eyes in confusion, “for what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s so much weight in his face and Louis knows before he even says it, “for everything,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis shakes his head and closes his eyes. He doesn’t want Harry to regret and he doesn’t want him to feel guilt. It’s not their fault and Louis knows he will blame Heaven and Hell for the rest of eternity. Every choice Harry has made, Louis understands, “it’s not your fault, never your fault,” he pulls Harry back into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have listened to you sooner. I should have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh,” Louis quiets him, “it’s alright,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he rises again, “I’m sorry. Let me say it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis nods, “then I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry for running,” Harry’s eyes fall to the floor, “because-” he breaks off to find some confidence, “because-” Harry looks at him again and everything falls out, “because in all honesty, I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you, but that night 32 years ago, I lost it because you looked so fucking good, yet so untouchable and I was already gone for you and,” he looks him up and down, “and now you’re here, and that fire still burns and it will always burn,” his eyes cast down to the floor, “for you, just you,” he looks back up, “always you,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is looking at him in shock, but there’s no more sadness written on his face. There’s a small smile growing and something in his eyes that switches the mood to something close to what it was all those years ago. Harry looks him up and down before biting his lip and dropping a hand to Louis’ waist. He crowds his space, but Louis would never admit that it’s not enough, “we’ve never been good at confessions or even speaking, but I guess,” he moves closer, “I should respond,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be very kind of you,” his hand braces on Harry’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went back to that bar every night looking for you for weeks,” he takes his hand and moves a piece of hair from Louis’ face, “something did change that night and it wasn’t because we became better friends or whatever bullshit I said, it was because,” he sighs, ”because I realized I was in love with you, hopelessly so,” his arms move to wrap around Louis’ neck, “and I wanted you in ways that I shouldn’t have,” he avoids eye contact, “in ways that would have made Heaven freeze over,” he finally meets Louis’ eyes, “and I still do. I still want you in every way you’ll let me have you,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis’s breath catches. He doesn’t know what to say except, “can I kiss you?” it’s barely above a whisper and the air in the room almost swallows it. The angel nods softly as his eyes flutter shut. Louis moves slowly, pressing his nose against Harry’s cheeks and ghosting his mouth over his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” it’s said so softly, but Louis feels it in every fiber of himself, so he takes Harry’s lips with his own and everything feels complete. It’s far rougher than the first one and the rush is different. Louis’ hands are on Harry’s waist where his fingers curl into the fabric. It’s still the best feeling that Louis has ever experienced and every second gets better than the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a whirlwind of hands and lips that he wants to get lost in forever. He presses Harry against the wall gently and they break apart slightly. There’s a new look in Harry’s eye and a different fire in Louis’ bones. He presses his nose into the angel’s cheek and kisses the corner of his mouth. It draws a beautiful sound, so he continues down to his chin, then his neck, until he stops on the collar bone and decorates it with touches. Harry’s head tips back which just offers more of a canvas for Louis’ mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Harry takes his jaw into his hand and directs his focus back to his eyes, “bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis nods, “bed,” they tangle themselves together again as they make their way down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t break apart as they tumble to the bedroom. Harry gracefully falls to the bed with Louis landing on top. His breath is knocked out of him as their chests collide and he feels Harry laugh below him. Louis looks at their tangled legs and their ruffled clothing, but he can’t avoid the look in Harry’s eyes. There’s excitement written in the irises and longing seeping from the dilated pupils. They stare at each other for a few seconds, unwavering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been so long. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nudges his nose against Louis’ and lets his eyes fall closed. Their foreheads graze and Harry's arms wrap behind Louis’ neck. He stops to listen to the angel’s racing heartbeat which can be heard from every part of him. They stay like this for a second, unmoving. It’s as if they are catching their breath before diving back underwater and drowning. They breathe together, wordlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raises his mouth to meet Louis’, but it remains slow with each pull drawn out as if 6,000 years was nothing and the extra second it takes to roam a tongue is everything. It tastes of the tea that went cold long ago and drips of honey. Louis savors the sweetness, letting his lips have a mind of their own. Harry chooses the pace with his hands grasping the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck. His push and pull determine every thought that passes through Louis’s mind and every sound that leaves his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands travel down to the hem of the overworn ivory sweater. Harry must wear it every other day which is understandable since it looks so good on him and makes his skin glow and brings out the color in his eyes. Louis hesitates as if to ask for permission which is granted when the angel raises his hands above his head. His lip quivers at the gesture of Harry letting him in, letting him see. The movement is fast and awkward, but Louis is on fire with his knees on either side of Harry’s hips chest to chest, face to face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips meet in the middle. It’s somehow stronger than before. The feeling of Harry’s bare love handles sear his fingers with the same fire that lives in his bones. He worries he’s holding on too hard, so he lets his fingers release slightly to trace patterns delicately up and down the angel’s sides. Harry’s fingers curl tighter in his hair which brings them closer. Louis obsesses over the way they fit and the way he’s wanted to find this out for so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Harry’s hands move from his hair to his shoulder blades to his hips then his hands find the edge of Louis sweatshirt, they break apart and Harry wears a questioning look. His cheeks are tinted pink even in the slight darkness of the room. Louis knows the angel won’t ask or take control, but he wants to see it. He wants a glimpse of that wanting that Harry talked about. The angel doesn’t meet Louis’ eyes. He just stares at where his fingers play the hem, so Louis grabs Harry’s hands and places them against his skin under his shirt. It’s the same gesture as when Harry lifted his arms over his head. It’s permission to go further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cool metal from the ring makes Louis shiver which is enough to cause Harry to move his hand higher. He doesn’t push the angel any further, but he just wants to let him know that he can take it. He can take every piece that Louis is, was, and ever will be. He wants to find the words to let Harry know that he is his and that he’s been waiting an eternity for Harry to claim him. He’s been waiting an eternity for Harry and now here he is hesitantly running his fingers up Louis' chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world is on fire and Harry is lighting every candle in sight. Eventually, Harry tugs the sweatshirt over Louis’ head and connects their lips. They both sit up to reach further and touch more. The moon shines the bedroom white and leaves them paler in the light. Rain continues to patter against the window and a car goes rushing by, but Louis’s mind is playing Harry on repeat. He lays the angel down again and lets the soft kisses fade slowly into heavy breaths. Harry’s eyes are half-closed in bliss and exhaustion and Louis continues to kiss down his face. He mumbles against the pale skin, “my love, how do you do it?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>How are you so beautiful? How do you carry the world? How are you real? Are you real? Or did I dream you up? If this is a dream, don't wake me up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what?” Harry sounds just as breathless. His hair falls around his head like a halo and his lips glisten with silver. There’s a pink tint to his cheeks and his chest rises and falls dramatically. He’s too much, but this time Louis doesn’t feel like running. He feels like consuming. He feels like loving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s drunk on his thoughts, “how are you a rose with no thorns? So beautiful,” he presses more kisses down the angel’s chest, taking his time on every fraction of the angel’s body which must have been carved from the most precious of stone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need them,” his words whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“mhmm” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I when I have my dagger,” Louis freezes. He slowly sits up and meets Harry’s eyes. He rises as well, but pushes Louis off slightly to wrap his legs around him and sit between his knees, “I know about the ring,” he takes Louis’ hand and places his lips against the cool metal, “I was hoping she would give you the matching one,” he doesn’t let go of Louis’ hand, “she tried to sell me both and I was so close to buying them and giving you one with some excuse about a deal or something,” he shakes his head not looking up from the ring, “I didn’t know why I was so set on you having the other one. I told myself it was because I wanted to show friendship or be nice or whatever, but deep down I knew it was more than that. I knew it was because there has always been a connection and,” he finally looks up, “I was scared. Not of you, but-” he cuts himself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis doesn’t want him thinking like that, “you knew? All along you knew?” his smile could break his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiles too, “took me long enough to admit it to myself. I think,” he swallows and looks away, “It's us. It’s been so long but I know we were made from the same thing,” another pause, “you and I were made from the same star. I don’t wanna deny that anymore,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis feels as if he could burst into tears, but he just leans up and kisses Harry, “my angel, my rose, my love,” and Louis only quiets his words when pressing his mouth against skin or letting hands roam. Harry knew all those years ago. Heaven and Hell kept them apart, but Harry knew deep down, they’ve both known that it’s meant to be them. Every universe, every timeline, wherever Harry is, Louis is right there next to him. He smiles at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis takes the angel apart piece by piece from the green eyes to the rings on his fingers to that God-forsaken cross dangling from his ear. He knows it’s all over tomorrow when the trials take them away and they spend the rest of eternity apart, so Louis grazes his lips over every inch of skin and breathes out careless words that have been stuck in his head for years. They consume each other. Two dying stars imploding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry mumbles one word, “finally,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s head fits perfectly on Louis’ chest. It’s the first thing he noticed when Harry layed down and spread his fingers across Louis’ stomach. He keeps trailing patterns in the angel’s hair as he stares at the ceiling. The thought of tomorrow is just a ghost in the corner of his mind. He centers his focus on how warm Harry is and how soft his hand moves when tracing the contours of Louis’ skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry breaks the silence, “this is all I’ve wanted, but now, I’ll never have any of it,” he pauses before looking up at Louis, “we wasted so much time,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis shakes his head, “we’re here now,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and I don’t want to go back to Hell with regrets. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nods and shifts closer even though it’s barely possible, “sometimes,” he takes a breath, “I like to think about what could have happened if we were normal,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis lets out a light laugh, “that’s a path I tried not to let myself go down,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s sadness in Harry’s voice, “I would get lost in it. Sometimes, I would be so far gone, it felt real. I created this world, this version of myself, that I used to escape,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis continues to stare at the ceiling, tears threatening his eyes, “tell me about it,” his voice sounds so soft and broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I owned the store and I had a cat. Except the store was half coffee shop, so there were always people coming in and out especially in the morning. All the locals knew my name and they would tell me about their lives. I’d host events like open mic night or trivia or I don’t know,” he sighs, “I always imagined sharing it with someone, too,” he shifts slightly, deeper into Louis’ chest, “I just imagined normal and happy because I didn’t want to be alone anymore,” Louis never thought of Harry as lonely because he never let on that he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are a few more seconds before Harry speaks again, “I imagined you, you know?”  Louis’ hand freezes in his hair, “I imagined you with me. Coming home to each other, sharing a bed, talking, existing,” he lets out a slight laugh, “kissing,” his voice falls back to before, “I tried to replace you with nameless faces or anything, but it never felt right. It never felt like home,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis pulls him closer, “you never left my mind, thought I would get sick of you,” they laugh slightly, “quite the opposite,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels the small smile from Harry where his cheek is pressed against his chest, “what do you think would have happened if we met normally?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis tries to imagine it, but all that comes to mind is that night at the bar, “I think,” he pauses as he pictures himself asking for the angel to dance, “it would have been something like that night except I wouldn’t have let you get away without a dance or your number,” Louis laughs, “you looked so good. I thought it was going to kill me,” his smile fades slightly, “instead it chased me out of London,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that something I should apologize for?” there’s a playfulness to his words. They both laugh, but there’s a sadness to the sound, “I would have let you take me home and I would have been the worst,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks up at him with a smile that reaches his eyes, “I would have stolen your clothes in the morning and made you breakfast and overstayed the usual welcome of a one night stand,” he laughs to himself, “you probably would have had to physically kick me out,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never,” Louis fakes a gasp to which Harry responds by lightly hitting his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’d be the worst one night stand,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis rolls his eyes, “you wouldn’t be a one night stand,” he’d let Harry overstay any welcome, he’d give him all his clothes and watch him make breakfast especially because he usually throws his hair into a tiny ponytail to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s say you don’t get sick of me and we start dating,” another laugh, “I'd be the clingiest boyfriend,” he picks his head up, “I wouldn’t wait until three days after the first date to call, or whatever that rule is, because I would already be blowing up your phone from across the dinner table,” he switches his position on Louis’ chest with his arms crossed under his chin, “If I had friends, they’d beg me to shut up about the handsome stranger I met at the bar and how he took me out and then took me home. By the second date, I would already have the curtains for our living room picked out,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s speechless, so instead he leans down and captures Harry’s lips for a quick second, “we’d be the most obnoxious couple,” another kiss, “and I’d love it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry brushes their noses together and his smile captures his bottom lip, “we’d have a cat and we’d go on dates every week and-” he trails off. His eyes and smile fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis shakes his head, “I’m more of a dog person,” he knows where Harry’s thoughts will go if left alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could have both,” he looks off somewhere else in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’d be an unlikely pair,” Louis tries to lighten the mood even a little, trying to make Harry smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispers as if he’s in another world, “could have really been something,” he looks at Louis in such a captivating way with tears lining his eyes, “we could have really been something,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis pulls him in tighter, “don’t think about it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I not?” he searches Louis’ face, “when I’m about to lose you?” his eyes cast down, “again,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be alright,” the words aren’t comforting and he knows they hold no water. Harry lays his head back down on his chest and Louis feels how tightly he's holding on. There’s a slight tremor in his fingertips and his breaths are uneven. Louis runs his fingers through the angel’s hair, hoping to not only calm Harry but to calm himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do me a favor,” Harry’s voice is barely above a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say goodbye to me now and leave before I wake up,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis nods and they go back into silence. The tears spill over now. They’re cold against his cheeks as they slide into the pillowcase below. He tries not to make a sound as to not upset Harry. The thought of tomorrow no longer a ghost in the corner of his mind. It’s a daunting eclipse of the thoughts that are taking place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry speaks again, “there’s so much to say, so much I want to tell you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis sighs and drops his lips to Harry’s head, “just hold onto me, love, and give me every kiss I’ll never taste and tell me every story I’ll never hear,” his voice shakes, “let’s pretend this is every morning we will never have. Hold onto me, angel, until Heaven takes you away and leaves me without a moon to endlessly follow,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry fell asleep at some point, but Louis remains awake, running his fingers through the angel’s hair, willing the sun to stay gone forever. He refuses to let his tired eyes get the best of him, for he will not sleep through his final moments with Harry. When they were torn apart before, Louis didn’t get to say anything or even give a longing glance as a goodbye. He knows he’ll leave when dawn breaks because Harry asked for an easy goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every minute that passes brings Louis to hold him tighter. After so long, he finally has all he wanted and he loses it. He wants to wake him up and talk again, ask him to say the words he never said. Louis shakes his head at the idea, knowing that this is easier. Another thought of leaving a note comes to mind, but he wouldn’t know what to say or what final words to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Color starts to fill the sky and it takes the breath from Louis’s lungs. He doesn’t move yet  He holds the angel tighter and kisses his curls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One more minute. One more kiss. One more second. One more, please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sun starts to show, so he knows it’s time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves slowly from under Harry. The blankets pool around his waist and Harry’s hands grips the pillow instead of Harry’s chest. The sight brings tears to his eyes. He leans over and kisses Harry’s temple, “I love you, angel, and I’m sorry,” he shifts Harry’s hair from his forehead, “I wish we had more time,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes everything in him to walk away. His legs move slowly as he makes his way out the door. His heart has broken so many times before, but never like this. This is the end. This is where he loses everything. This is where nothing matters anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s over</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell is hotter than he remembers. Perhaps it’s the glares from every demon in every hallway he walks down. The stone walls flicker with the light of fire just projecting extra heat in every direction. It’s a few minute walk to the Head Office where his trial is held. He doesn’t know if it will be as much of a show as it was last time, but he hopes it’s quick. However, Hell is meant for torture, so he knows that he shouldn’t expect anything less than excruciating pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He enters silently and the only one waiting for him is the Head Demon. He’s seated on his makeshift throne of a desk chair facing the stone wall across the room. His face is pulled down in a stern frown which makes his face look as if it was carved from the oldest rock. Louis has to force himself to look away as he crosses to stand before the Head Demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s as if he’s not even there by the way that the demon remains staring at the wall. His eyes are glazed over and unfocused. Louis doesn’t know how to address him or how to get his attention, so he just clears his throat, hoping that will suffice. He tries not to be surprised by the lack of an audience or the lack of anything. He supposes it’s due to the fact that the war was called off and that doesn’t exactly match Hell’s unforgiving reputation. Also, he did escape the first time which isn’t good publicity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Head Demon finally looks at him, “Louis, the Fallen Angel of All Things Hidden,” a paper appears in his hand, “some savior you are,” he reads slowly which gives Louis time to overthink. The way that this is set up so different is eerie. There’s no crowd, there’s no show and there’s no reason to entertain. This was set up to be short and quick as if he’s just easily disposable. His heart rate picks up and his hands start to shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This paper here is from God herself,” Louis takes a closer look and notices the gold trimming, the slanted script, and the seal at the top, “she has a special request,” he feels his stomach lurch at the thought, “her punishment for you,” Louis thinks back to the rooftop where he insulted her and everything she has done. He thinks back to how she said he should learn to watch his mouth and how angry her eyes were, “is that you will become human,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rambling in his head stops, “what?” he hopes he heard him correctly over the voice in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Head Demon sighs, “God has decided your punishment this time,” he rolls his eyes, “and she decided to make you human,” he makes air quotes with his fingers, “as punishment,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis’s mouth falls open. He doesn’t know what to say and he doesn’t know what to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He almost jumps at the thought. The Head Demon stares at him as if waiting for something, “thank you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groans. “Demons don’t take thank yous,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, thanks anyway, and tell God that too,” The Head Demon rolls his eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis bolts out of the room before the conversation can continue. He only has one thing on his mind. He runs through the halls of Hell thinking of how Harry might be doing the same in Heaven or he might already be back at the store waiting for him. The thought makes Louis smile which is frowned upon in Hell, but he can’t bring himself to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s back on Earth, he runs through the streets which gets him a lot of glares and some choice words, but none of it matters. Nothing can slow him down. The streets are full which means the world didn’t end, but even that isn’t a priority for him right now. He can celebrate saving the world once he has his world back in his arms. He stumbles through the door and into the store almost falling on his face. He makes his way through the mess of shelves and tables. Their alter is still set up from the day before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry isn’t anywhere in the store, so he heads up to the kitchen where their mugs from last night sit on the table. The record is off and there’s no sign of any morning routine which means Harry went straight to Heaven after waking up. He doesn’t know why that makes him so sad, picturing Harry just walking past everything as if there was no point in a last song or putting the dishes away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks in the bedroom to find the bed unmade and the curtains drawn shut. Harry must have gotten sick of the sun because it meant that he had to leave and he had to lose everything. The adrenaline begins to fade as he slowly walks back to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t think of what would have happened if Harry didn’t get the same ruling. He assumed this wasn’t a punishment. He assumed that God took his side, but a life without Harry is not one worth living. A life without Harry is worse than being stuck in that cavern. God must be playing a sick joke on him. His words were too harsh for her to handle and now he must face the consequence of existing without Harry. He would rather be in the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen suddenly feels so small. It’s suffocating. He moves to the record player and runs his fingers along the grooves of the vinyl. It’s the same one from the night they danced. Louis smiles to himself as he places the needle down and raises the volume. He then moves to lean against the counter in front of the window. His thoughts spiral with wonder as to what kind of God would do this. What kind of God would deny love? He shakes his head slowly trying not to cry and trying not to fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He figures he should leave, visit Niall and cry on him like humans due when faced with loss. He really wants to go back to Harry’s bed and curl into the spot he left. It’s more welcoming than anything else right now. Tears line his eyes which makes him grip the kitchen counter harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louis?” it comes from downstairs and Louis’ heart flutters. He pushes himself from the counter, “Louis?” he can’t bring himself to answer with how choked up his voice is, “Louis?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words shake with how much effort it takes to answer, “I’m here,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps can be heard on the stairs and Harry appears a second later. He looks breathless, “Louis,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” it’s said as an exhale. The world slows down as Harry smiles at him. He doesn’t hesitate to run to Louis and wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Louis catches him easily, but he ends up pressed against the counter. They laugh as their chests collide. Louis tucks his head into Harry’s neck lets out a sort of sob, “I thought I lost you,” he laughs a little, “you think it would get easier after so many times,” he pulls back and looks into Harry’s eyes which are full of tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Losing you will never be easy,” he presses their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, you’ll never have to lose me again and you’re-” he cuts himself off to press a kiss to Harry’s lips, “and we have time,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rest of our lives,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My angel,” Louis whispers before kissing him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not an angel anymore,” he smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis runs his nose along Harry’s cheek, “you’re my angel,” he presses a kiss to Harry’s cheekbone, “you’re my rose,” he kisses his nose, “you’re my always,” he connects their lips and everything fits into place. Louis has spent his whole life hearing stories of true love and waiting for the moment he joins his twin flame, born from the same star, made from the same thing. Harry pulls him closer, interrupting his thoughts. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“reste-t-il des fleurs?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A little over a year later… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a new street cart on the corner that sells flowers. It’s an old French woman whose husband recently passed, so she decided to sell flowers in his memory. She dresses like the 50s never ended with her long flowing skirts and pattern blouses. Before she sold flowers, Louis would run into on walks or when he stopped in at the market. He actually brushed up on his french to compliment her. Unfortunately, she doesn’t open until 8 and usually sells out by noon due to the number of customers and the low supply. Since Louis works late nights on weekends and sometimes helps run the store by day, he always misses his chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to stop by the club for a meeting about expanding and bringing new staff on to help with the crowds that seem to get bigger every weekend. It was over faster than he expected, but now it’s only 3 o’clock when he thought he was booked until at least 5. There’s something in his gut telling him to swing by the cart and see if there are any flowers left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis picks up his pace as he crosses the street, heading to the florist’s corner. Surprisingly, her cart is still out and Louis calls out to her, “Madam!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swiftly looks up, “Louis! Mon chér!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses her cheek and embraces her gently as if she’s glass, “reste-t-il des fleurs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oui, juste des roses,” she shows him the last three flowers, but Louis smiles widely at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ils sont très jolis,” he brushes his fingers across the bright red petals, “combien coûte?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pour vous? 5 dollar,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hands her the money and watches as she wraps them in tissue paper delicately, “merci,” he handles them gently, scared of messing with her craftsmanship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“De rien,” she waves as he walks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t even process how happy he is that she was still there. There’s a childlike part of him that wants to run the rest of the way home, and hold them behind his back like a giant surprise. Then there’s the part of him that will slow down his walk to plan his perfect line, fix his hair, straighten his jacket and act like it wasn’t a big deal. He pushes that side away and lets the giddiness take over, knowing now that expressing his love is the best thing to do with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This spring weather makes everything brighter and the walk home feels straight out of a Disney movie. He thinks of the way the kingdom looked in Tangled and he imagines what those lights would do to a city like London. He wishes he could carry this weather with him on those rainy days where everything seems to fall apart. Those days always make progress seem impossible. They always remind him of what he used to be. He tries to associate rainy days with better things like a reason to stay in and read. When it gets really hard, he tends to lock himself away because he can’t exactly run to a foreign city whenever he wants, so he runs to random park benches or anywhere he can be alone. There’s always something, well, someone who finds him and who brings him home without any judgment, without any questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The store is closed due to it being 3 pm on a Sunday which is the day they like to close early. Louis tucks the flowers behind his back as he makes his way up to the kitchen. Harry stands at the counter pouring a cup of tea. He takes notice of him right away and turns to give him a smile, “Hi, love, how was your meeting? I thought it was supposed to go longer,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis saunters closer which Harry takes notice of and laughs, “well, I got out early,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tilts his head as he watches Louis with his hands behind his back inch closer, “what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets close enough to touch, “what are you talking about? I’m just walking over here to give you a kiss and ask about your day,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louis,” his smile could break his face and he wants to poke the dimple that carves a canyon into his cheek, “what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis has to bite his lip to contain his smile, “I have a surprise,” he’s pressed against Harry’s chest, “but you have to close your eyes,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shuts them quickly, so Louis lifts onto his toes and kisses him quickly, “was that the surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Louis takes a step back and holds the flowers up, “open your eyes,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d pay anything to bottle Harry’s reaction and carry it with him wherever he goes. There’s a slight gasp combined with a laugh, “for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis nods, “for you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry delicately takes them and runs his fingers along the petals, “roses,” he presses them to his nose, “they’re beautiful,” he presses a kiss to Louis’ lips. He pulls back to grab a vase from the cabinet and fill it with water. Louis is mesmerized by the way Harry’s fingers unwrap the flowers and how gently he places them in the tall glass. There’s a spot on the window sill which fits them perfectly, “now, they get lots of sunlight,” he smiles and runs his fingers over the petals once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis takes his free hand and pulls him back in. He wraps his arms around his waist and takes his lips with his own. Harry smiles into it which makes it hard to actually kiss him. Louis doesn’t mind though because it means he’s happy which means everything is okay in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s hand has a habit of curling into the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck which Louis considers his favorite feeling. Harry pulls back for a second, “thank you,” he looks from Louis’ eyes to his mouth back up again, “for the flowers,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My rose,” Louis presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “I’ve been tracking down that cart every day trying to get something for you, but she’s always sold out,” he shakes his head slightly, “finally, I caught her,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s smile deepens, “thank you, I guess I’ll return the favor one day, maybe surprise you with sunflowers or a new ring,” he kisses him again before pulling away and going back to his cup of tea. Louis just clings to his back and kisses the bone at his neck. He hums along to the record noticing it as some old artist from the 50s, but he can’t place a name to the voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything new with work?” After the almost end of the world, Harry decided to follow his dream and turn the store into a book/coffee shop. He donated all the antiques and artifacts to the museum.  Everyone was extremely skeptical at first, but after a long-winded story about his family being hoarders for hundreds of years, they believed him especially after testing every item. He was then offered a job there to teach classes, organize exhibits, and even be a member of the board. Harry goes on for hours about his job and Louis even stops in sometimes to hear his lectures or go on one of his tours. It’s amazing to see him so happy and using all the knowledge he has built up over thousands of years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re taking some of my stuff to New York for a few months. They want to do a dark ages exhibit. I’ll probably have to head over for a few days and help set up and all that. There’s a meeting about it tomorrow with Dawn, Katherine, and John. You met them at that charity gala last month,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, angel,” Louis unpeels himself from his back and grabs his own mug, “when is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry switches to lean against the counter and sip his tea softly, “not for a few weeks. We have a lot of work to do,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis kisses his cheek, “that’s wonderful. The museums in New York are really something,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m excited. I’m probably gonna have to pull a few late nights preparing. You’ll come with me to New York, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis thinks back to New York. He knows that he was the reason it really went to shit, but that doesn’t stop the memories from coming back so quickly. The club, his neighbors, the constant sirens and yelling, still clear in his mind. Harry stares at him expectantly. He knows it won’t be the same and that Harry will help him get through it, “yeah,” his smile is tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to. New York is a sore spot, but I want to change that. It is a wonderful city and having you there will make it so much easier to face,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiles, “alright, I’ll start looking at flights,” he moves to refill his mug, “oh, you have a letter from Niall,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A letter,” he notices the envelope on the table along with other spam mail, “what’s Niall doing sending a letter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he takes a seat, “open it,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis sits across from him already tearing into the paper, “it’s a save the date,” he doesn’t think he read it right, “Niall’s getting married?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that was fast. It’s been like a year,” he takes the card from Louis' hand to analyze for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they have been pining after each other for a while,” Harry gives him a look and Louis laughs, “I guess we’re ones to talk,” he shuffles through the rest of the mail reminding himself to call Niall later and ask for details. There are only a few coupons and some spam from companies asking for them to subscribe or something. They only got phones after Harry’s job and they’re still learning how to use them. He has the basics down and can even play solitaire on an app, but otherwise, he has no clue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The club requires him to use email and he supposes it’s nice to maintain a friendship with some of his colleagues by keeping up through text. Mary sends pictures of her dogs and often asks for double dates while Joey will send him an article about the economy every now and then. He’s been out several times with Mary and her finance and they absolutely adore Harry which is probably the main reason she keeps asking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has found himself putting more effort into meeting people locally. It’s become a priority for him to know people and make friends. Harry seems to do it so easily, but after years of isolation, Louis is still learning how. He loves working at the shop for this reason and goes out of his way to talk to people and hear their stories. Harry told him that he should join his book club which is mainly people from the museum, but Louis doesn’t want to intrude or latch onto him for everything in his life. There are things he has to do on his own. He may not like it and would rather hold Harry’s hand through every obstacle he faces, but he knows that’s unrealistic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up from the mail at Harry and notices him deep in thought with his eyebrows drawn in tight, “what is it, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and gets up, going to the fridge for some reason, “nothing,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Louis knows this mood. Harry gets deep into his emotions but doesn’t know how to talk about them or feels he’s being too much of a bother if he does. It’s as if he forgets that Louis has literally been to Hell and back for him too many times to consider a simple thought a nuisance. He’ll go back any day for Harry, but he doesn’t voice that often. Louis follows him to the fridge and wraps his arms around his lover’s waist and tucks his cheek between his shoulder blades, “baby, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighs and Louis feels it throughout his entire body, “nothing,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis slides in front of him and closes the fridge door. He faces Harry and wraps his arms around his neck. As if it’s second nature, Harry’s hands drop to Louis’ waist, “nothing wouldn’t make you look so forlorn,” he twirls the wisps on the back of Harry’s neck, “talk to me,” as much as he hates when Harry closes in on himself, he loves these moments when they take a second to pause and look after each other. They always make sure to take care of each other like when Louis has a late shift, he comes home to some tea and a pastry or when Harry has meeting after meeting and skips lunch, so Louis brings him some coffee and salad from the shop on the corner. There are a million small ways that they supply each other with love; however, they never look past what they went through. The trauma took a toll on both of them. Louis makes it a priority for Harry to know he is always there. These are the moments where he shows it. Even if it ends up being the smallest complaint, Louis wants Harry to know that he’s endlessly listening and unconditionally loving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile forms on Harry’s face and Louis knows he’s going to talk. He also is aware that calling him baby and twirling his hair works every time, “it’s just,” Louis raises his eyebrows expectantly, “it’s silly,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis pulls him closer, “nothing is silly when it comes to how you feel,” he doesn’t mind coaxing anything out of Harry. He loves the way he melts in his hands and hides the blush that coats his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just,” he sighs and looks to the floor, “when are we gonna get married?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis stops. He thinks back to the morning a few months ago when he woke up with Harry on his chest and his curls splayed around his head. At that moment, he thought to himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want this for the rest of my life, let me marry you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It hit like a tidal wave of emotion when he realized they could. They could have a normal wedding with champagne, loud music, and clumsy speeches, the ones that Louis dreamed about joining as he watched romcoms that he rented from the library. He has always known that he wanted forever with Harry, but the word Husband sent him to the edge. He thinks back to the way he brushed Harry’s hair from his face and whispered his promise, “I want to do this for the rest of my life, I love you, I want to marry you,” He made breakfast that morning and when Harry tiredly walked into the kitchen Louis took his hands and they ended up swaying to the old record. Harry didn’t question Louis’ giddiness, but he didn’t protest either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He focuses his eyes on Harry and pulls him in for a quick kiss. He melts into it, but Louis pulls back, “I haven’t proposed yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louis,” it’s said firmly, but a smile grows underneath his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” he backs away slowly, “my bad. I could’ve sworn-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louis,” Harry reaches for him and brings him to his chest, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, I thought-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up,” Harry kisses him roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to marry you, Harry,” it’s said quietly, so Harry knows he's serious and that he means it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna be stuck with me for that long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis presses their foreheads together, “I wanna tie our heartstrings together and be with you forever even long after we leave this earth. Scared?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Harry kisses him sweetly, “excited,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ the end ~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thank you for reading.<br/>This work is based on Good Omens up until about chapter two and the show was used as a foundation for this fic. This is all a work of fiction and I own none of the main characters or anything that has to do with the Good Omens series. I've been working on this for about 8 months but now it's yours. Thank you to all my cheerleaders and people who sent me asks and messages encouraging my writing. Find me on Tumblr @anewyorklovely if you have something nice to say. Remember kudos and comments keep an author alive!<br/>thanks again<br/>all the love x<br/>-k</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>